In the arms of hell
by imstormborn
Summary: England, 1700: Klaus Mikaelson finds a little orphan in a tavern of a village near London, he decides to take care of her and he gives her a name: Caroline. The little child will grow day by day until she'll become a beautiful woman.
1. I chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_I chapter_

A child was knelt on the cold floor of a tavern outside of London. Her soft locks of blonde hair touched her face, they hid it behind their waves while the little girl tried hard to clean the stains of wine left by some drunkards. Her hands were small, they held a grey and wet rag that she, sometimes, dunked in a pail filled with dirty water. People talked around her, they laughed and squawked. The men let the whores sit on their lap and, they drank until they fell to the ground, incapable to of walking and or finding their way home. That was just an ordinary night in June. The tiredness forced the child to slow down;, as she gave her arms a break, her master kicked her. The pain made her scream, nobody heard her cries through the noises of the tavern.

"Finish your work, stupid child! I should have let you die freezing when your whore of your mother left you outside this rat hole!" The man shouted before he grabbed her by the hair and brought her back on her knees. "Clean up that mess before I put you back in the street, right where you belong." He threatened her. The little girl didn't cry, even though the bruises of the past days still caused her pain all over her body. Her mind was full of those harsh words. Sometimes she thought there was no space for any more for other insults and she thought her head was about to explode. Her master wasn't a kind man, he wasn't a Lord; he was just a rude innkeeper who, a long time before, had decided to keep her in his tavern in order to sell her to men when she would have reached the ripe age. The child did as the man said, she rubbed the rag against the floor over and over again, but the red wine was still there and the stain got crimson. Her master grabbed her hair again and he hit her cheek. She tried to escape from him, but his arms were too strong.

"Don't touch her again." A deep and hoarse voice raisedrose from the dark corner of the room. Everybody stopped talking to give their attention to the man hidden under his black cape. Even the innkeeper stopped his hand before it could hit the child one more time.

"How you dare giving me orders?" He asked trying to glimpse the face of the one he was speaking with. The man in the cape slowly stood up after finishing the wine in his glass. He stepped to the light and he took off his hood. Everybody recognized his face, everybody except the little girl. The silence got deeper and some of the prostitutes walked away as soon as they felt the change. The innkeeper's mouth started shaking from fear, he immediately let the child go. "I'm sorry, my Lord. If only I knew that an honorable man of your kind was in my tavern I would have given you the best treatment. What can I do to deserve your forgiveness? I have women, I have wine, I have..."

"Shut your mouth." The man interrupted him, then he walked towards the child and he looked at her face. She had dried blood on the side of her lower lip, a violet bruise under her eye and some marks of dust and dirt on her cheeks and forehead. The blonde girl kept her blue eyes on that mysterious stranger, she was afraid of him, she was afraid of every person who got too much close to her. "I want her." The man proclaimed. The innkeeper looked surprised. Nobody had ever asked him for a such a young lady before.

"You mean the child, my Lord?" He asked. Then he started thinking about the amount of money he could get from that affair. "Well, as you can see she's still pretty young. Her mother brought her to me when she was nothing but an infant, I took care of her, I gave her all my love. I'm attached to this lovely little creature, so she will be pretty expansive." Smiling he extended his hand to caress the same cheek he had just hit, but the child stepped back and she hid herself behind the stranger's legs. The man sighed with no patient left. He took some shillings from his pocket and he let them fall to the ground, feeding that idiot with money just like he would have fed a dog with the remains of a dinner. The innkeeper took every shilling in his hands. "What a kind Lord, people should thank God for having a good man like you in our their country. How can I th..." The stranger took the little girl in his arms, he didn't listen to the words of that pathetic worm.

"If you don't stop talking I will cut your tongue and I'll make you eat it." He said. Then, after he pronounced his threat, he left the tavern under everybody's watchful eyes. As he walked out the door they all started speaking again, just like nothing had happened. But something had happened that night: Klaus Mikaelson had been seen in town again after a very long time. The beast had left his shelter, the demons had returned among the humans. A black carriage was waiting for him outside the place, Klaus entered inside of it while the blonde girl was still keeping her little arms tight around his neck without speaking. "To the castle!" Klaus ordered to the charioteer. The streets were dark, as the carriage moved towards the castle on the mountain the fog got more intense as the two black horses advanced through it. He didn't say anything to the child her was carrying with him, he watched her while she slowly sat on in her place, scared to go too far but curious to look outside the window.

"Do you have a name, little girl?" He asked. She looked at him; her eyes were blue and full of terror. She shook her head to say no, but her lips remained closed. "Then you need one." Klaus proclaimed and he started thinking about a good one, a name that would have fitted her. "What about Caroline? Do you like it?" He asked again. The child thought about it, then, at in the end, she nodded to say yes. She liked it. She really did. Maybe she liked it that much because it was the first thing in her life she had the opportunity to choose. She saw him smiling and she thought he didn't look evil anymore. She couldn't find the courage to speak. She was also pretty shy.

Klaus thought she wasn't more than five years old. "Well, that's a beautiful name. I am Klaus." He extended his hand towards her and Caroline looked at it , then she placed hers in his. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe he was good. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, Caroline." He promised looking the child in her eyes and pronouncing her name again. Caroline had never had a mother, nor a father. Klaus was the first one who told her what a child needs to hear. She felt safe for the very first time in her whole, short life.

"Are we going home?" She asked with her soft voice. That dirty tavern was the only home she had ever had.

"Yes, we are going home. You will like it." He replied smiling, but Caroline didn't return it. She was still concerned about their destination, all that fog around the carriage scared her. Even the charioteer wore a creepy black cape. When the horses stopped, Klaus got off the carriage before Caroline, then he kept the door open for her and he gave her his hand. "Come with me, don't be afraid." Caroline followed him outside the carriage. She saw the big castle as she raised her head up. The sloping roofs of the three biggest towers made it look even more higher. The fog didn't allow any human eye to see the end of it. The windows looked small from her position, but they were surely the biggest windows she had ever seen. For a moment she hesitated before walking the first steps. She wasn't sure she wanted to go inside. She knew the place. She used to watch the castle from the streets of the village and she wondered who lived in there. Many people told stories about a man who turned into a beast during the nights of the full moon.

Klaus didn't force her to walk. He waited until she found her courage, then, holding her little hand, he led her inside his home, their home.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This is just a little preview of the story. I had the idea some days ago and I wanted to give it a try. So, I'll wait to see your response before to I keep writing. The next chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. It would mean the world to me! :)**

**P.S English is not my first language, so If you see any mistakes, I'm really sorry. I'm still learning!**

**- Ilaria**


	2. II chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _II chapter_

Caroline stayed behind Klaus while the two of them passed through the majestic doors of the castle. Some little statues adorned its dark steel. They represented cruel images of war and death. The little child kept her eyes on them. Even though those details gave her a certain concern, she was still curious. She had never saw something so elegant before. Truth to be told she had always thought that doors could not be made of nothing anything but wood. She held Klaus' hand very tightly in hers as they entered in the big hall of the house. It was cold inside; Caroline's little nose was freezing. She looked around herself; a giant chandelier was hanged hung to the black ceiling, thousands of candles waved down and they gave a weak light to the room. The walls were covered by paintings, portraits, and fireplaces. There was one at every side of the parlor. Little Caroline was stunned by a similar elegance. Klaus looked at her, she was still pretty close to him, he thought maybe she was afraid to walk alone in a new place; he also knew that his home could appear frightful to in the eyes of a child.

"Welcome home, Caroline." He whispered in his deep toned of voice. Her blue eyes met his, but she didn't thank him. No one had ever taught her the good manners. She was just an orphan, after all; London was full of them. When prostitutes got pregnant they left their children outside the orphanages' gates. But orphanages didn't have enough space for bastards anymore, so streets were filled with little kids who tried to survive daily to the cold and to the hunger. Caroline had learnt to walk and to speak by on her own. She was an independent five years old girl. As the noise of steps got closer and closer, she turned her face and she saw somebody walking towards them. It was a woman, a beautiful and well- dressed woman around the age of thirty.

"Well well, I see we have a guest." She said smirking and getting even closer. All her steps were followed by the swaying of her hips. She looked ravishing in her long, red dress. Red, like the passion. As she bent to reach the _guest's_ short height, Caroline saw her glacial eyes. They were limpid, not blue, but almost colorless. Her hair was dark, curly and black as the pitch, but her skin was pale. "Look how beautiful you are." The woman smiled touching a lock of Caroline's blonde hair.

"Her name is Caroline and she is no longer a guest in this house, on the contrary she will stay with us. Now, my dear Emelaine, I'd like you to give Caroline a bath. She needs a new dress; make sure she gets a beautiful one before dinner." Klaus ordered her, then he smiled in a satisfied attitude. The woman was just a servant of the castle, a special one.

"I'll give her the most beautiful dress. Come with me, Caroline. Let's remove the wet-dog stink from you." Emelaine wasn't the sweetest woman when it came to children. She had no maternal instinct, but she was the only servant Klaus really trusted. Caroline looked for Klaus' approval; she wasn't sure she had to follow that stranger, but Klaus' smile suggested her she could trust her. The man knelt in front of the child and he kept her little hands in his for a little while.

"Emelaine will make turn you become into a beautiful princess, go." He said. Caroline knew what princesses were like. They wore beautiful and precious clothes, they had blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. She had saw a picture of one painted in a book she had stolen, once. She smiled to Klaus, her eyes got brighter and then, as Emelaine extended her hand towards her, Caroline took it and followed her. She turned one last time to look at Klaus, then, at the end, she saw him disappearing around the corner. With the servant she walked through the corridors of the castle. They reached the bathroom on the second floor and some other servants, three girls, filled the bathtub with warm water following the order of their mistress. Caroline had never took a warm bath in an actual bathroom; usually she used the ponds to take off the dirt from her face.

"Come, little girl." Emelaine undressed her and she threw those dirty clothes on the floor. She would have burnt them right after the bath. Caroline felt the cold on her skin and it forced her to go straight in the water. The servant smiled. "You like water." She noticed, then she knelt and she started to pass a wet sponge on Caroline's skin. As the dirt faded away she saw the violet bruises on her little shoulders and on her back. "How did you get these?" Emelaine asked, concerned. Caroline felt that familiar pain again while the fingers of the woman touched the wounds.

"My master... He beats me when he's angry." Her soft voice explained while her hands played with the limpid water.

"You'll be safe, as long as you stay in the castle... Safe from human dangers." Emelaine whispered and she started brushing Caroline's hair. She knew it well. Caroline wasn't totally safe there. The house of the devil wasn't a place for a child, but the world was cruel and the streets of England were the hell itself. Perhaps the devil would have offered to this innocent soul a chance to live, right as he had done with Emeline a long time before.

"Are you a princess, Emelaine?" Caroline asked though she didn't think that woman was a princess. She had never seen a princess with dark hair.

"No, I'm not a princess." Emelaine smiled.

"Then you must be a fairy. Do you have wings?" Caroline tried again.

"I don't, and I'm not a fairy. Why do you think I am something more than a simple human?" She kept smiling.

"Because you're beautiful and fairies are beautiful." Caroline replied looking at the woman's clear eyes. She saw something changing on her Emelaine's face; she glimpsed a shade of sadness on it. Her smile didn't fade, it just got a bit less bright.

"The beauty you see now hasn't always been mine, my sweet child." She said back. Caroline didn't understand the meaning of those words, but she decided to not ask any other questions and she kept playing with the water until the time came to get out of the bathtube to wear a dress. The one the servant gave her was elegant and white. It perfectly fitted on her little body.

Emelaine wasn't a princess, nor a fairy. She was a witch, a very old and powerful one. That dress appeared between some white blankets after she pronounced a Latin spell. She led the little girl in front to a magnificent mirror and touching her blonde and wet hair she dried them, using the power of her hands. Caroline smiled while her waved locks became soft and dry.

"How can do you do it?" She asked.

"It's a secret." Emelaine whispered.

Klaus waited for Caroline to come back. He sat at the big dinner table of in the dining room. The silverware and the plates were refined and the warm light of the candles gave to the area a peaceful atmosphere. It was raining outside; you could hear the noise of the rain and the wind through the silence of the castle. The man was drinking, a red and thick liquid was inside his glass. He heard the child's steps as she got closer and closer, so his eyes stared the door until Caroline entered invading the room with her sweet perfume. He noticed how her hair got brighter after the bath, on her face there weren't dirty marks anymore. She was just like a pretty aristocratic girl.

"Here you are. Please, take a sit. You must be starving." Klaus invited her to join him during the dinner. Emelaine shared a glance with him before leaving, after all she was just a servant, and she wasn't allowed to act as an ordinary Lady. She knew where her place was. Caroline followed Klaus' order and, she sat in front of him, even though that table was pretty big. She gave a quick look at all those glasses, forks and knives. She had no idea how to use them. "I hope you like meat, sweetheart." While he spoke some women served the food, Caroline could feel her empty stomach growling; that was the first time she could eat a whole dinner cooked just for her. Usually her master gave her what the people didn't finish from their plates. She immediately started eating by using her own hands and Klaus wrinkled his forehead. "Ah-ah. Use your fork, not your hands, love." He scolded her. Caroline stopped and she took the fork in her hands.

"I don't know how to use it." She said in her sweet but confused and embarrassed tone.

"You must learn. Do what I do." He took his fork between his fingers and he brought food to his lips. Caroline tried to imitate him and Klaus hid a little smirk.

"But I can't!" She complained seeing the food falling constantly from her fork.

"But you didn't even try, sweetheart." He insisted. Caroline kept looking at the food, then a cunning smile appeared on her face and she took another little piece of meat in her hand to bring it to her lips. She laughed seeing Klaus' expression.

Nobody had ever disobeyed him. He told himself he had to be mad at that mischievous little girl, but he couldn't help himself from not getting angry. "Caroline!" He scolded her again and she laughed another time. "You won't win, little girl. Tell me, what's the most delicious thing you'd love to taste?" He asked and she thought about it.

"A cake!" She shouted. Actually she had never eaten a cake before, but she was sure cakes were good.

"Well, I'll give you the biggest one you've ever seen, but first you have to finish your dinner using that fork." He tried to persuade her. It was the best skill he had: convincing people to do things by promising them what they truly wanted. He was known for being a wonderful manipulator; the legend said that he, as a snake, had persuaded Eve to eat the apple. His features had changed, but he was still the snake, and Eve wasn't a woman that time, she was just an innocent, blonde child. Caroline used her fork. She didn't think Klaus was lying, not even for a moment, and he smiled watching her succeeding.

"Did you heard me? Give her a cake!" He ordered to the servants who immediately started to work to prepare the best cake. They ate dinner together. Caroline was too busy for to talking. She devoured all her food and she felt her stomach full for the very first time.

"What's that red thing that you are drinking, Klaus?" She asked. Hers was always the sweetest tone. The man looked inside his glass.

"It's a special juice, love. A juice that children can't taste." He answered smiling and Caroline tried to accept the fact that she couldn't drink that.

"May I have my cake now?" She asked again after some moments of silence. Klaus would have never imagined that a so small child could eat all that food.

"Of course, of course. I am, after all, a man of his word." He smiled again and he raised his hand to order to the servants to bring the cake. "Bring it." As he spoke two girls brought a giant cream cake on the center of the table, a red cherry was on the top of it. Some flakes of white chocolate covered the outside and when Klaus cut the first piece Caroline saw the red inside. "There you go, sweetheart. Have at it." He served her plate with a smile on his lips. The little girl tasted it starting from the cherry while Klaus kept watching her. He supposed the cake was good, since she ate it without wasting time to speak. "It must be good." He whispered.

"May I have more?" She asked raising her blue eyes towards him.

"_Please._ Please is a useful word, use it when you're asking for something." He taught her another lesson and he took her in his arms. "You ate enough. It's time for you to go to bed." Caroline used to sleep on a bed made of straw in the tavern. She had no idea how comfortable her new one was. Klaus brought her in one of the bedrooms of the castle. It was the most beautiful one Caroline had ever seen. A magnificent four-poster bed occupied part of the space. The blankets were white and clean. The lightnings of the storm illuminated the walls and all the shadows that appeared in the room made Caroline shake. She kept her arms tight around Klaus' neck until the candles, suddenly, gave some warm light to the place. Klaus laid her down on the soft bed. Caroline hid herself between the blankets and she let her head fall into the pillow. The thunders didn't allow her to feel joy. She was scared and Klaus could feel her fear. He sat on the side of the bed and he made sure the blankets covered her from the cold of the night.

"I don't want to stay alone." She murmured.

"I will stay with you until you'll fall asleep." He whispered in response. The little child was sure he wasn't as evil as everybody thought. She had heard horrible stories about that castle, about him, but Klaus was kind to her like nobody else was.

"They say... they say you eat children." She confessed as if she was telling him an important secret. Klaus remained serious and, his eyes were still on her.

"I didn't eat you tonight." He answered.

"Will you eat me tomorrow?" She asked, worried. He got closer to her. He felt her perfume. He was sure her meat was good; her blood was still young and sweet.

"I will eat whoever will try to harm you, Caroline." And Klaus was ready to protect her, no matter what. His eyes met hers again. Her face was tired. He got inside her head, his influence forced her to send away the thoughts from her mind. She saw his pupils getting larger and darker while her eyelids got heavier and heavier. "Now you will sleep and you'll dream the most beautiful dreams." As those words left his mouth, she felt in a deep a quiet sleep. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He caressed her cheek and he watched over her until another presence in the room got his attention. Emelaine was standing still while they both looked at Caroline's innocent and calm face.

"She's angelic." The woman noticed.

"She is." Klaus replied.

"People in the village will say you abducted her. You brought the attention on us again. This is no place for a child, Klaus." She tried to make him reflect about the consequences of his actions.

"They can say whatever they want. She is mine, now." He would have never brought her back to the place he had taken her from. The castle was her home now.

"She will find out the truth. She will see who you really are, who _we_ really are." Emelaine spoke again. Klaus sighed softly. His look became darker and his eyes didn't move from Caroline. The woman felt a grip around her neck. It got stronger and stronger. She started coughing; breathing became difficult while her beauty slowly vanished from her face. Her true features showed through the light of the candles. She was an old, ugly witch. Her wrinkled skin was rough and dry and, it gave her pain. Her limpid eyes went blind and white. The black pupils were now a point of a fading blue. "Please... stop." She begged falling to her knees. Klaus had no mercy in his look. He stood up before speaking.

"I gave you beauty. I gave you youth. I gave you all you asked for in exchange of your loyalty. You will do as I say and you will _never_ try to make me change my mind again. Have I made myself clear?" Emelaine nodded crying. Klaus waited a few moments more before giving her back that beautiful mask she got used to wearing. "Very well, love." He whispered at the end, seeing her breathing fast with her hands and her knees against the cold floor. He didn't pity her. He left her alone and he walked away through the dark of the castle to reach his cold and empty chambers.

* * *

**I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful response to the first chapter of the story, I would have never imagined you were going to like it this much, I'm grateful! I hope the second chapter satisfied your expectations as well. As you can see Klaus is not a simple vampire/hybrid anymore. He is something new. I wanted to try to portray him as the evil itself. He is a kind of demon, but you'll learn more about his story. Emelaine is a new character I created. I wanted a witch with her features. There is **_**No**_** romance between her and Klaus. In the next chapter there will be a Klaroline fight.**

**So, leave a review and let me know what you think about it! :)**

**- Ilaria**


	3. III chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_III chapter_

Caroline slept as Klaus' words had commanded her. At the first lights of the dawn her eyes opened again, they saw the beauty of the bedroom she once had been afraid of. No thunders made the windows tremble, not anymore. The storm was gone and the sky was still covered by grey clouds, the sun didn't often show himself in that cold land. Caroline didn't remember how she had fallen asleep, but she remembered Klaus' voice whispering her to do it. His deep tone was still stuck in her head. She wondered where he was in that precise moment, was she allowed to go out of her room without his permission? Her master had never given her so much freedom, at first she thought she had no idea how to use it. She looked around herself and then she found the courage to put her feet out of bed. The floor was gelid, she felt shivers running through her spine while she moved some steps towards the door. Her little hand touched the handle and, after a creak, the door opened. Caroline walk was insecure, the castle was so big she was afraid to get lost in those endless hallways, they all led to rooms she had never visit before. The silence was deep and it made her doubt about the presence of life itself between the walls of what had to be her new home. She stopped to admire one of the many paintings she had seen since she had arrived, the artist had used cold colors to portray a wolf whose fur was black and eyes were bright as fire in a winter night. What distracted Caroline from her accurate admiration was a noise, a cat's meow coming from the bottom of the corridor. The little girl smiled seeing the feline seeking for her attention.

"Come here kitty!" She walked to reach him and she knelt to caress his black coat, while passing her hand through it she felt less alone. "I must give you a name, everyone needs a name." Klaus had given her one, she remembered the importance he had given to the fact she had had no name, so she thought that the first thing to do was to find one for that cat. Suddenly, with no apparent reason, he spitted at her and Caroline pulled back her hand before to get hurt by the sharp claws of the animal. "Hey!" She shouted seeing the cat running away. "Come back here!" She had no intention to let him go, so she started to chase him. The black cat reached the staircase that led to the first tower of the castle, Caroline climbed every step without thinking about where she was going, but she realized she was where she shouldn't have been as her eyes saw the room and her skin felt the cold of it. It was dark, big, many objects were hidden under white long blankets that touched the floor with their tails. Her heavy breath got softer in the silence of the place, she stayed still for a little while, looking around herself, then her right foot made the first step and left one followed it. "Come here, kitty!" She whispered while her look tried hard to glimpse the cat between those blankets. The frightful atmosphere of the tower made her want to go away, but she was a stubborn little girl and she wanted to take back _her_ cat. Something different got her attention, for a moment everything around her seemed to disappear. In front of her stood a giant shape, at first she thought it to be another painting, then a closet. A white veil covered it as well, somebody didn't want anyone to see what that room contained. Caroline kept breathing slowly, her mind commanded her to get closer to the thing, her legs moved without her control. It took her a few moments before to raise her arm to grab the blanket, in order to take it away. She couldn't hide her fear, she didn't know why she was doing it. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat and she screamed. It was Klaus, he had stopped her before she could see what was under the veil.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted at her, grabbing her arm tightly. Caroline tried to escape and hide somewhere, she knew he was going to beat her, she was sure that the abuses she had lived for years at the tavern were going to repeat again and again. There was no alternative, there were no other choices for a child who had experienced just the reality of violence. "You must not come in the tower, do you understand me?" Klaus shouted again without letting her go. "Answer me, Caroline! Do you understand me?" He repeated shaking her. The child let herself fall to the ground but Klaus' grab maintained her up.

"I'm sorry! I won't come in the tower again!" She cried out pronouncing the words that he wanted to hear, even though she didn't know the meaning of them, nor the reason why he didn't want her to go in the tower. "I swear!" She said again. Klaus let her arm go, she fell and she kept crying silently. Her tears didn't easily stream down her face when she was invaded by fear or anger, but that time was different, she was hurt. She thought that Klaus would have never treated her like her master had done. Klaus, on the other hand, couldn't forgive himself for having brought her to tears. He had overreacted, he knew it, but there were secrets in that tower that had to remain secrets.

"Caroline... I'm..." He spoke to fix what he had just broken, but it was hard to find the right words. Him, a monster who had never showed mercy and had never tried to get anybody's forgiveness, couldn't speak to a crying child to ask her to forget. "I'm so sorry." And he was truly sorry, but Caroline didn't believe him, she didn't want to listen to him. He tried to caress her cheek and she immediately moved back, without even looking him in the eyes she ran away as soon as she could. "Caroline!" Calling her name was vain, Klaus remained alone in the tower and he sighed watching the staircase that led downstairs. When his eyes got back to the white blanket he touched it feeling the solidity of what it hid. He sighed again, then his fingers grabbed the veil and it fell to the ground revealing an imposing, old mirror. It's reflecting glass was opaque, the object seemed to tell stories of an ancient past. His hand remained on that glass, suddenly the reflection of his body and face got replaced by visions of a future not far from the present he was living, not anymore. He saw the same, blonde woman that the mirror had showed him from the very first time. She was of an exquisite beauty, her face was pale and her eyes were blue, the locks of waved hair fell on her shoulders and on her back while her lips were close to his. In those visions she was close to him, she kissed him, Klaus' hands touched her slim body.

"How long will it take for you tell her the truth?" A feminine voice interrupted the silence, Emelaine walked slowly in her black dress until she reached Klaus' side. She contemplated the mirror, she didn't see what her Lord was seeing, that magic object didn't show the same thing to all those who looked for frames of their past or future in the glass.

"She's still a child. She will know everything when the time will come." Klaus replied without taking off his eyes from the images that the mirror was showing him.

"So you will raise her and then, when she'll be old enough, you will marry her. Just like a man who feeds his pig before to eat him." Emelaine showed him her disgust through the tone of her voice.

"I've been looking for her since this mirror got in my hands. Now she's mine and I won't let anyone take her away from me. The hell needs his own queen." Klaus said.

"The hell doesn't need a queen, but you need her. It doesn't matter how strong and how dreadful you are, all the power you have over the world of the damned and the living won't be anything but ashes in your hands, if you don't share it with the one you love. But you're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid she won't see you in the mirror." Emelaine smiled softly and she put her glacial eyes on Klaus. The man tired to hide his emotions, he tried to not prove her that she was right.

"She won't see me in the mirror because I won't let her find it." He replied in a determined tone while Emelaine smiled to the black cat that was waiting for he to take him in her arms. She did it and she started to caress his fur.

"Then I suggest you to keep your eyes on her, because she was about to see what you hide." She pronounced those words before to walk away silently as she had arrived.

* * *

Caroline stayed in the castle, she hid herself under the blankets of her bed. She knew Klaus was sorry, yet she was afraid. All the stories that she had heard about him couldn't leave her mind, they were inside her head and they made her worry about her safety. Even though Klaus had promised her he would have never hurt her she had seen how strong and dangerous he was, the pale skin of her arm had still the signs of his grab. She refused to leave the room at lunch time, so Emelaine brought her some food. Klaus didn't want to see Caroline, he was struggling with himself for what he had done to her, he wasn't ready to look her in the eyes because he had already seen her fear in them. When the sun went down he saw the dark sky from one of the windows of the living room, he was standing in front to the fireplace. He sighed and he decided that the time had come to talk to the child, he was ready to show himself to her. Caroline didn't hear the steps coming from the hallway, all she heard was somebody knocking to the door. She jumped and she immediately ran on her bed, then she remained silent. Klaus slowly opened the door, he saw Caroline in those big, white blankets, she was so small and undefended that he felt guilty again. A black cat was sitting right by her side.

"May I come in?" He asked for her permission and she thought about it for a little while.

"Yes." She replied in a low and shy tone of voice. Klaus stepped in and he closed the door, then he walked towards the bed until he sat on the edge and Caroline surrounded her legs with her arms.

"I know I did something very bad earlier and I'm truly sorry, sweetheart. I hope you will accept my apologies." He whispered in the silence of the room. It was the first time he asked for somebody's forgiveness, he kept telling himself that the little girl was the future queen of hell, therefore he had to show her kindness and respect.

"Will you hurt me again?" Caroline asked after some moments of silence.

"Never again, I promise." He said back. The little girl extended her arm towards him and she raised her pinkie.

"Pinkie swear it." She said. Klaus had no idea what it all meant, Caroline saw how confused he was.

"I... pinkie swear it." He tried to reply and Caroline took his hand to show him how it had to be done.

"No! You must touch my pinkie with yours and then you say that you pinkie swear it!" She ordered while Klaus tried hard to not laugh, then he followed all her words and their fingers crossed.

"I pinkie swear it." He repeated in a more determined tone of voice, smirking. Caroline smiled back, she felt relieved and she easily trusted him. She was way too innocent to feel any kind of resentment. Suddenly she threw herself in his arms, she closed her eyes and she took some deep breaths placing her head against Klaus' chest. The man's lips were slightly parted, at first he hesitated, then he hugged her and he started to caress her soft hair. "You know, you remind me of someone, my little sister." He whispered. His look got nostalgic, his eyes got lost in the white of the blankets.

"What is her name?" Caroline innocently asked.

"Rebekah. Her name was Rebekah." Klaus pronounced her sister's name after a long time, years or maybe centuries.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked again, she was curious to know more about Klaus since all she had heard were horrible stories that portrayed him as a beast, a monster.

"She is in heaven now." Klaus took some moments for himself before answering. Rebekah had died a long time before and her heart had stayed pure until the day of her death, she wasn't in hell, her brother couldn't see her in his realm, she was somewhere he could not enter. Klaus knew that she had had what she had always wanted: a normal life. He had seen her getting old, he had seen her happy. Her sister had refused the eternal life he had offered her in exchange of her soul. Yes, because the devil gives nothing for free.

"My mommy is in heaven too... Do you think heaven is a beautiful place?" Caroline had always imagined heaven as a blue sky full of white clouds, but she thought Klaus could know it better than her, so she looked him in his eyes, waiting for answers.

"Beautiful, perhaps, but I'm sure there's no much fun in heaven. Hell is way better, sweetheart." Klaus smirked again and he kept caressing Caroline's blonde hair. The little girl didn't appear frightened, she stayed in Klaus' arms, admiring his face. "They all think that it's full of pain and suffering, but they're wrong. Think about it, love. All the men that end up there are sinners, then why should their master punish them? God doesn't punish saints for being good, so why should I punish my people for being exactly as I want them to be? Humans, with their flaws and their imperfections. God made them weak to the temptation of the flesh and he despises his own creation. I don't." His deep and calm voice made those words seem like the words of a tale. Caroline listen to him carefully, it was now clear that he was the king of hell, the one that everyone called Satan or Lucifer.

"People of the village think that you are evil." Caroline revealed him, she didn't stop admiring every detail of his face. She had always feared Satan, she had always imagined him as a horrible monster, but Klaus wasn't a monster, he was handsome and despise everything she still thought he was good to her.

"They fear me because I can do things they don't understand, Caroline. It's one of the flaws of the human being." He explained, yet Caroline didn't look satisfied, so Klaus stood up and he gave her his hand. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you." She gave him her hand and she put her feet out of the bed, then she accepted to follow him in the hallways of the castle. They got out in the night, the air was cold and Caroline started to feel shivers on her pale skin, she had no shoes on but that wasn't a problem to her, her old master didn't always care about getting her a pair of shoes. It was dark all around, while Klaus still held her hand they arrived to the woods nearby the castle.

"Where are we going?" Caroline's soft voice asked.

"We're here." Klaus stopped after those words left his mouth. They both stopped in the middle of nowhere, Caroline could see nothing but trees, but she wasn't afraid. With him by her side she felt safe like never before, she knew nothing could happen to her, he had promised. Klaus knelt and his hands touched her little shoulders. "Stay back, don't be afraid." He commanded and she nodded, so he took some steps ahead and, in the middle of the deepest dark, Caroline glimpsed his shape changing. She breathed faster but she followed Klaus' order, she didn't move, not even a finger. A black wolf was now right in front of her, Klaus was no longer a man, his face had turned into a ferocious snout, his eyes were yellow and bright. She suddenly remembered the painting she had seen that morning in one of the hallways of the castle, she understood that the wolf portrayed on the canvas was not just a usual wolf, it was Klaus. The wolf came closer to her, at first she took some steps back but then she slowly extended her arm to caress him. His fur was soft and his wet nose touched her fingers making her laugh. That night they walked in the woods together, Caroline ate fruits and she climbed some trees, then, while the moon was still high in the sky, she felt asleep by Klaus' side, her head on his black coat and her little body covered by his tail that kept her warm.

* * *

**It was the last chapter of Caroline's childhood, in the next one some things will change. I thank you again for all your reviews, it's really amazing and supportive to read them! Today is a really good day for me and maybe it will become even better if you let me know your thoughts about this chapter, so leave a review, pretty please! :) **

**- Ilaria.**


	4. IV chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _IV chapter_

The months passed and with them passed the years. Day after day Caroline grew into a woman, her undeniable beauty was still pure but her body was no longer the body of a child. Her skin was still pale, her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue as a sunny and limpid sky in a day of summer. Her lips were soft, full and always rosy. Her features reminded the innocence of her soul, most of the time she was happy, she brought light to the darkness of the man that had raised her. When on her fourteenth birthday she had bled for the first time Klaus had realized that the time was near, no more excuses, no more waiting, he had to tell her the truth, he had to show her the mirror and he had to take her soul to bring her away from the human realm. Her real home wasn't the earth, there was a throne waiting for her in hell. Everyday he looked at her and he told himself that she was beautiful, right as the mirror had showed him from the beginning. Taking care of her got harder as the time passed, her curiosity towards the world didn't know any bond and Klaus was a protective and paranoid mentor. He didn't let her leave the castle, not even at sunlight. Caroline didn't see the village since the night he had brought her away from the tavern, she didn't know much about life, nor about love. Klaus feared she could fell in love with another man, after all the centuries he had been looking for her he feared to lose her. Caroline was rebellious, her wish of living and his fear of letting her go was the reason of all their fights. She was now a seventeen years old girl, she was brave, strong and full of light.

Her sword hit Klaus' one, she was agile and strong, but not strong as much as a man. Her body was slim, she could hide in places nobody would have ever found. Klaus had decided to use her innate talent and to improve it in the art of fighting. She knew how to move, when she held her sword she started a delicate dance, she hit Klaus just when the right moment came. They were the snake against the lion.

"Are you afraid, little old man?" She provoked him laughing while they were facing each other, swords ready to attack. Klaus smirked back, they kept slowly moving in circle in the middle of the woods. Their breaths were heavy, the warm air of that day of June made little sweating drops appear on their foreheads. Caroline's words forced Klaus to attack, he was an impulsive one. His strength prevailed on hers, he disarmed her and he pushed her against a tree trunk. The hit made her moan, their eyes met while his body trapped her and his sword touched her neck.

"Get back inside and play with your dolls, baby girl." He whispered in response to her insult. His naughty smile made Caroline want to punch him in the face, but she couldn't. He let her go, after a few last looks he turned his back at her and she didn't lose the chance to get her revenge. The way she threw herself against him was clumsy, she laughed making him fall on his knees while she was behind him, then she fell right along with him.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again!" She ordered him, but Klaus fought to free himself from her arms and he succeeded. He put her under the weight of his body while she kept screaming and laughing at the same time. "Let go of me, Klaus! Klaus, please, no!" Her laughs made her voice tremble, the words hardly left her mouth. Klaus didn't listen to her, he started to tickle her and Caroline tired to do her best to stop him, but it was too late, he was on the top of her and he had control.

"Say that you're sorry!" He commanded her, laughing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated when even breathing got harder.

"Now say that you love me." Klaus stopped, his hands blocked her wrists against the ground. He made his last request, knowing that they had a different conception of love. She was so innocent and pure that she didn't know anything about men and women's desires, she didn't know passion, she couldn't see Klaus as a lover because she didn't know what a lover was.

"I love you, Klaus. Do you love me?" She innocently asked while her blue eyes watched his face.

"I love you more and more as every day goes by." He whispered making her smile. She liked to think that somebody in that world was there to protect her and to love her no matter what, she saw no mischievousness in Klaus' actions.

"So... Will you let me go to the village today?" She tried to get his permission. He always said no, he hated to speak about the possibility to let her go, he hated doing it because he knew that the topic would have led them to a discussion. She saw his expression changing, he moved from his position to sit on the ground by her side. "Please, let me show you that I can take care of myself, I'll buy groceries, I won't talk to anyone about..."

"No." He interrupted her. His tone was harsh, as always. He couldn't accept the fact that she needed her own freedom, she needed to know the reality outside the castle. Emelaine kept telling him that Caroline wasn't his prisoner, that if the fate wanted her to be his wife then he didn't have to worry about what could have happened in the village. Nobody could oppose to the mirror's will, yet Klaus didn't want to take any risk. "You will stay in the castle, you'll leave the servant's job to the servants." He decided. In the meantime Caroline kept shaking her head in disappointment.

"Please, I'm not a child anymore, I know what I can and cannot do." She insisted while she knelt on the ground and she reached him to surround his neck with her arms. She hugged him in the attempt to manipulate him by using her sweetness. Klaus sighed feeling her so near to him. "I won't disappoint you, I promise. Just... let me try." She kept saying while her eyes tried hard to glimpse his face from her position.

"Fine... but just an hour, not a minute more." He sighed and Caroline smiled again, happy, then she hugged him using more strength. She couldn't help herself from being excited. Klaus didn't often leave the castle, truth to be told he always stayed inside. He didn't like to have all those eyes on himself, everyone in the village was afraid of him. Going with Caroline meant to bring on her those frightened looks, she didn't deserve to be treated the way they treated him, as a monster.

"I knew you would have accepted! I need to take a bath, I need a dress! My hair looks awful today!" She stood on her feet and she started to list the things she had to do, she always wanted to have everything under her control. Klaus remained seated on the ground, his face was dark, he didn't share Caroline's excitement.

"What are you waiting for? Go, hurry up before the sun goes down." He suggested her. Caroline saw him sinking in his own sorrow, she wondered why he always acted like that, why he didn't want to let her go. She knew his game: he wanted to gain her compassion in order to make her refuse to leave him alone. He was a good manipulator but it wouldn't have worked that time, she would have proved him that he could trust her. She didn't say another word, she followed his advice and she left the woods to return to the castle thinking that Emelaine would have helped her to find a good dress. And so she did, Caroline looked stunning in that light clothing, the corset was tight around her chest and the skirt was long and large around her hips. The charioteer prepared a chariot for her, Klaus would have never allowed her to walk alone in the woods. He waited for her outside the castle, he saw how beautiful she was in her dress, yet he looked concerned.

"Just an hour, remember." He repeated after he opened the door of the chariot for her. Caroline smiled to him, sometimes she hated him for being so possessive and caring, but Klaus was the only one who had been looking out for her since the day they had met.

"You already told me that." She left a last kiss on his cheek, then he took her hand to help her getting in the chariot and he stayed still. The horses brought Caroline away, always farther from the castle, from her home. She saw the beautiful and peaceful landscape while travelling. There was no fog on the mountain where the castle raised, the fading sun gave Caroline a romantic and quiet vision of the nature around her. "Stop, stop here." She said to the charioteer before they could reach the village. She didn't want to draw the attention of the peasants, so she decided to proceed by feet. It didn't work as she had hoped, people started looking at her noble face, at her fancy dress and at her long, blonde hair. They knew she wasn't like them. A group of women started to mutter something while their eyes stayed on the girl. She came from the mountain, nobody used to get too close to it, the rumors said that who dared to get close to the castle died because of the beast who lived in those walls. Caroline tried to ignore the looks and the words she slightly heard and she felt relieved as her eyes found the grocery store. It was just a small shop, the door creaked as she shyly opened it to get in.

"Hello?" She called out, then she heard a feminine voice coming from somewhere in the shop.

"Katherine, there are customers in the shop! Do some work, girl!" Caroline wrinkled her forehead and she waited.

"Give me a minute, mum! For God sake, you insistent woman." A brunette girl appeared muttering, her dress was tattered and her hair was messy, Caroline thought she was beautiful in her wild look. They were different, completely different, Caroline's features were noble even though she was just the daughter of a prostitute, on the other hand Katherine Pierce was like any other girl of the village: gross and uneducated. She was stunning, of course, but no noble men would have ever wanted her as their wife. At the age of seventeen she couldn't read, nor write, she swore a lot and she was pretty able when it came to men. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked to the blonde girl.

"I... I need some vegetables, please." Caroline said back. She had no idea what to buy, Klaus had given her a great amount of money but she had never been in a shop before. Katherine looked around herself.

"Yes, we have a lot of vegetables here." She replied, but seeing Caroline's lost look she decided to give her some help. "Alright, I got it." She started to put vegetables in a bag, all kind of vegetables. "I've never seen you here before. Where do you come from?" She couldn't help herself from being nosy.

"I come from the mountain." Caroline replied and Katherine laughed hearing those words.

"Nobody dares to climb that mountain." She was skeptical, everybody knew about the castle's legend. "Tell me where you live." She insisted.

"I live in the castle that raises above the mountain." Caroline said again. Everything was so obvious to her that she couldn't see why Katherine found it so weird and unbelievable. Her honest and naive tone made Katherine stop, the brunette put her eyes on Caroline, she tried to find the truth in that pale and innocent face.

"Are you saying that you are the child of the castle? The girl that the beast kidnapped years ago?" She asked while her curiosity grew strong as much as her astonishment. Caroline appeared even more confuse, she remembered the stories she had heard about Klaus during her childhood but she knew they were just stories, nothing more. He wasn't a beast, he was good and kind, or at least he was to her.

"Forget my words, I'm sorry... I should go now." She had promised to Klaus to not speak about him to anyone, apparently it was harder than she had thought.

"I can't believe this is happening. Did he hurt you?" Katherine didn't let her finish, she got closer to Caroline to take her arms and check them, looking for some bruises she expected to find.

"Hurt me? Klaus? No, why should he hurt me?" There were no bruises nor scars on her skin, it was pale and soft. Katherine's dark and deep eyes looked Caroline's face.

"They say he raped you." The brunette revealed her. Peasants of the village said so many things, so many stories had been invented through the years, everybody knew about the girl who the Lord of the castle had abducted twelve years before. Somebody said she had died, eaten by the Lord, somebody said she was his slave and concubine. The only certain thing was that nobody had seen her anymore after that night of twelve years before.

"Raped? What does it mean?" Caroline was confused, lost. Of course she didn't know, nobody had ever talked her about those certain things. Katherine understood her naivety, so she tried to use the right words.

"Did he ever take you against your will?" She asked again. The blonde girl pulled back her arms to not be touched.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I should come back home now." Caroline didn't take her bag, she turned her back at Katherine and she quickly walked towards the door. She deeply breathed the fresh air as she got out of the shop. Nobody had ever been so invasive with her, she hadn't appreciate the brunette's questions. Along the way she kept wondering what was the meaning of the girl's words. How many things she didn't know yet about the world she was living in? The walls of the castle had been her cage for a long time, she was tired of being alone, far from the reality of the village and the city. While Caroline walked towards the carriage that was waiting for her by the woods she saw a group of boys talking on the porch of a house. They were just three, they were tall and cute. Her eyes admired them with genuine curiosity, one of them smiled to her and he warned the others about a lady's presence.

"Hey beauty, come over here!" The boy shouted, his tone was full of arrogance. The three of them laughed, Caroline smiled and she blushed, then she kept walking.

"You made her run away, Tyler." Another of them said. Caroline heard that name, it was the name of the one that had smiled to her. She couldn't help herself from thinking he was terribly cute.

"Shut up, Matt." Tyler punched his friend, just to play. When Caroline turned her face to look at him she smiled again seeing him fighting. she was sure it was just a boys game to prove their strength. The sun was fading in the sky, it was time for her to come back home. She got in the carriage and she ordered to the charioteer to bring her to the castle, where Klaus was waiting for her. The man had stayed still in front to the fireplace during the whole time, a green light came from it. The flames were bright, but not red, through them he had been observing his beloved Caroline since she had gone. All the noises were soft in his head, yet he could hear her speaking, he could hear everything. Klaus would have never left her alone, his jealousy didn't allow him to do so; he was a constant in the girl's life. He had seen her blushing at that stupid boy's words, he had felt her joy and shyness and he had felt his own anger. The images in the fireplaces vanished as the blonde girl got in the carriage, Klaus suddenly growled in rage. He threw his glass filled with blood against a wall, it broke in thousands of pieces.

"You should have known that, her beauty will make hundreds of men fall in love with her." Emelaine spoke with her back against the jamb of the door and her arms crossed to her chest.

"Then I will kill all of them." Klaus said back with no control over his thoughts and words.

"You can't kill men just for being men." She insisted. She wasn't afraid to speak the truth, even though she knew about Klaus' bad temper.

"I can do whatever I want!" He shouted in the utter silence of the castle.

"Then be her choice!" Emelaine raised her voice, then she walked towards Klaus until she got close to him. "You know what you must do, there's no time left. You can't fail." Her clear eyes were lost in his. Klaus knew she was right, there was no time left, not anymore. Caroline had to give him her soul, she had to sacrifice the most innocent part of herself to sit on the throne of the hell by his side.

"Sometimes, Emelaine, you seem smarter than you actually are. You're right, sweetheart, I can't fail and I won't. Bring Caroline to my chambers tonight." He ordered while his hand caressed the witch's soft cheek. Her left the living room, the green flames got weaker until the red fire returned to burn the wood in the fireplace. Emelaine sighed, then a smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

**Alright, here's the first chapter of Caroline's ****adulthood, what do you think about it so far? Thoughts about Klaus and Caroline's relationship? Things will get more complicated as time passes, you'll read about Tyler and Katherine again. ********I know lots of you don't like Tyler (I feel you) but I feel like I need him in the storyline at the moment. A review would be appreciated, please! Xx**

**************- Ilaria**


	5. V chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _V chapter_

Caroline came back to the castle in time for dinner, she ate alone in the big and empty dining room. When she asked about Klaus, Emelaine told her he wasn't in a good mood. The blonde girl wasn't surprised, she rolled her eyes thinking he was still mad at her. She was tired of the same old story, she was tired of being a prisoner in her own home. Her appetite was low that evening, her strong empathy didn't let her ignore Klaus' feelings. He was the only one she cared about, sometimes she felt like he was hiding something to her and that idea hurt her. She stood up in the middle of the dinner, she couldn't bear that annoying and depressing silence one minute longer. She locked herself in her room, she was alone with her own sadness. As her body fell lying on her bed she started thinking about what had happened in the village. That brunette girl, Katherine, had spoken about things she had never heard about, then there was Tyler. The boy's face showed up in Caroline's mind and she felt something in her stomach, a weird and new sensation. While she was lost in her thoughts somebody knocked to her door, she decided to stay silent, but the person outside the room kept knocking.

"Caroline, it's me. Open the door, honey." She recognized Emelaine's voice and she sighed, then, after some moments, she reached the door to open it and to let the witch in. Right after she got in bed again, the blankets were unmade and messy. "Do you feel okay?" The brunette woman asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and caressing Caroline's soft hair.

"I don't know." Caroline whispered. Her voice suggested she didn't feel fine, her pain wasn't physical but psychological. She felt dead inside, visiting the village made her realize she hadn't live at all during all those years of solitude.

"Talk to me, you know I can keep secrets." Emelaine smiled softly. She was a secrets keeper, she was the most loyal Devil's servant. She hadn't many choices, after all; betraying the Lord of the darkness meant to embrace the death itself. Caroline raised her back and she sat.

"My happiness depends on Klaus, but when I'm happy he's not. I feel like he doesn't want me to know what it feels like to be alive, to be normal." She revealed in a sad tone while her eyes observed the white blankets of the bed.

"You are the only thing he has, he cares about you, but Klaus doesn't know how to love somebody without hurting him. Perhaps you must teach him how to love." The witch suggested giving Caroline a pretty naughty smile. The blonde girl appeared worried, she had always thought that showing kindness was the right way to teach him how to be nice and lovable.

"But how? I'm always kind to him." She tried to understand.

"Kindness is not your only weapon. He is dangerous and powerful, yet he's still a man and men are easy to manipulate. You have to be smart, Caroline. Prove him you're not a child anymore. God gave you the gift of beauty, use it. Be confident, touch him, caress him." Caroline thought about it, Emelaine was telling her to be cunning, to use her body to gain control over the situation, but even though everybody seemed to think she wasn't a child anymore, she still was. "Come here, let me help you." The witch stood up and she gave Caroline her hand, then she led her in front to the mirror and she undid her corset leaving her almost naked. The girl immediately covered her breast while Emelaine looked for a nice nightgown in the wardrobe. When she found it she immediately forced Caroline to not surround her chest with her arms. "Don't hide yourself, girl! Here, wear it." She gave her the white and soft nightgown, Caroline took off her skirt and she wore it. It was pretty long and large, soft in the area of the hips. She didn't feel confident, maybe because that clothing was a little too _alluring_. "Klaus wants to see you, he's waiting for you in his chambers." Caroline jumped at Emelaine's words.

"Should I go wearing this?" She asked and the witch sighed taking her by her hand.

"Yes, you should and you have to." She led her through the corridors of the castle, just as Klaus had told her to do. Caroline walked fast, she couldn't help herself from feeling embarrassed. Emelaine left her in front to Klaus' door, Caroline looked for her eyes trying to find in them a little bit of security. "What are you waiting for? Knock." She told her. Caroline swallowed, then she softly knocked and she kept feeling the blood freezing in her veins.

"Come in." She heard Klaus' deep voice, he seemed quiet.

"Good luck." Emelaine pronounced the last words before leaving her alone outside the bedroom. She waited, she thought there was no turning back, she had no choice. Her hand touched the door handle, she opened it and she got in very slowly. It was cold in the room, some shivers ran across her spine. Even though she had been living in the castle since she was very young Klaus' bedroom was still a mysterious place to her, he never let her in. She saw him, he was staying still, turning her back her.

"You wanted to see me." She said, waiting for some explanations. Klaus' eyes stopped on her body, he placed his left hand on the edge of the desk while the right one held a glass of blood. He was curious, tempted by the desire to see what she hid under that nightgown. Her innocence provoked his natural instinct that suggested him to take it away from her.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He showed her his bed by extending his arm towards it. Caroline observed it, then she nervously sat on the edge keeping her legs well closed. He felt her anxiety, he felt her heart beating fast and he told himself that the time he had been waiting for had arrived. He loved her, yet it wasn't easy for him. He had never wanted to hurt her, it wasn't easy to accept the fact that she didn't want him, to accept the fact that he had to do what had to be done despite her true, own will. "How was your visit to the village?" He asked her while he took some steps ahead to sit by her side.

"Everybody looked at me, they whispered things." She revealed him why she was so upset, then her eyes met his, she looked for some comfort and Klaus appeared apprehensive.

"Oh, come here sweetheart." He took her in his arms, Caroline placed her head against his chest, she finally felt safe again. "I knew it. I told you to stay here to protect you from all of them. They will never understand." He whispered those words in order to make them become Caroline's truth, in order to make her think that she would have never been accepted anywhere else but in the castle, with him.

"But I want to be like any other girl." She looked at him while they were still close, Klaus caressed her cheek.

"But you can't, love. You are far better than those stupid girls, Caroline. You have no idea what the future has in store for you." He told her looking at her rosy lips.

"Perhaps my future will be bright, but in my present I'm locked in a cage." She spoke that harsh truth while some tears appeared in her blue eyes. Klaus tried to ignore those words, he left a kiss on her cheek, his lips stayed on her skin and she sighed. Even though he was guilty of her pain she felt good, she felt comforted by that kiss, she felt loved.

"Sleep here tonight." Klaus proposed. He was hesitating, he wasn't able to take from her what he needed. Caroline could bring out the good in him, she had always been his light. The girl looked at him again, she was uncertain.

"You've never allowed me to sleep in your bed before, not even when I was afraid of thunders." She remembered those nights really well, when she was a child she was terrified by the noise of thunders, they made tremble all the windows of the castle.

"Well, you have my permission now." He said back, smiling a little bit, but his smile faded right some moments after. He knew he was failing again. Not even the Devil himself could rape her, not even his cruelty could prevail on the pure love he felt for her. Caroline turned her face to look at the wide bed, then she smiled softly and while Klaus blew out all the candles of the room she reached the center of it and she let her body fall, then she waited for Klaus to lay by her side. His arms surrounded her body, she turned her back at him and she crossed her fingers between his. When his arms became the cage she hated, that hate vanished away.

"Klaus?" She called his name through the dark and the silence.

"Yes, love?" He waited for her to talk again. He could smell the perfume of her skin, the perfume of her hair. She was a temptation and he was trying to resist.

"Sometimes I feel like I know very less about this world." She admitted, deciding to share with him her doubts. She turned again, just to see his face. The dark around them was deep, yet she could glimpse some of his features thanks to the light of the moon coming from the window. She placed her hand on his face, his cheek was rough to the touch because of his beard, she realized to find it very attractive and she wondered if it was good to feel something like that for him.

"Someday it won't be like this anymore, and the worst part of knowing things is that you can never erase them from your mind." He said while his right hand was on her hip. He didn't want to give answers to her questions, he loved her naivety, perhaps he was just a coward. Things were so much easier when she was just a child. His reply left Caroline unable to say any other thing, she kept thinking silently and she realized she didn't have questions to make him, maybe because she didn't even know what she wanted to know. "Now sleep, sweetheart." He said again. She stopped caressing his face, she placed her head on his chest and her eyes remained wide open until the tiredness prevailed on her. Klaus observed her while she was sleeping, her delicate beauty let him find peace in his mind. The next morning the sunlight seeped through the glass of the windows, just a ray forced Caroline to open her eyes. She found herself still in Klaus' arms, he was sleeping like a baby and he hadn't let her go through the whole night. She smiled watching him, her eyes studied every detail of him, even his lips. The girl brought her fingertip on them, she touched them slowly, she wondered if they were soft as they looked. Was it okay to wish to kiss them? She didn't know. She freed herself from him, she tried hard to not wake him up, her steps were soft on the floor. As she left his room she took a deep breath.

"So, how was it?" Emelaine's voice made Caroline jump, she hadn't seen her coming. She tried to retake control over herself, then she thought about her question.

"Emelaine... gosh, I didn't hear you coming... how was _what_?" She asked, confused. The witch's face got more serious.

"What does it mean _what_, you know what." Caroline couldn't understand her, even if she tried hard to do so.

"Actually I have no idea what you're trying to say me." She admitted seeing the witch's expression changing radically, then a little and fake smile appeared on her lips.

"Never mind, forget my words child, now go." She kept smiling, so Caroline decided to follow the advice. First Katherine, now Emelaine. What was happening to all of them? That question remained in Caroline's mind until she walked out of the castle to reach the woods. Klaus didn't always allow her to go around alone, but after all he was still sleeping. The morning air was fresh and cold, sometimes the sun warmed up her skin, but the high trees didn't always let it reach the forest. She ventured into the deepest part of the woods, she took a red apple from a tree and she started eating it, then she saw a cute, little and white bunny and she easily took him in her arms. The nature was her favorite thing, she loved staying outside in company of lovable animals. While she was sitting with her back against a tree she heard a suspicious noise, she immediately looked around herself and she saw him, the same boy of the village. She immediately stood on her feet and in the attempt to hide herself she let him see her.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted running in her direction, so Caroline tried to run faster to escape and hide again.

"Go away!" She didn't want to see him again, Klaus would have known about it and she refused to even imagine his rage in that case.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He insisted while they both kept running. Caroline couldn't see anything but trees around her, that wasn't the right place to look for a good shelter. She stopped just when she got tired of escaping, so she turned and she took some steps back.

"You must leave, or I'll end up in troubles. Please." She begged him. Tyler had no intention to leave, he knew who Caroline was, Katherine had told him everything. He was in those woods for a reason, and that reason was Caroline. He was curious, curious to see how the mysterious girl of the castle looked like. Everybody talked about her in the village. He got a little bit closer, his deep and black eyes observed her face and her body.

"Why would you end up in troubles?" He asked smiling in a skeptical attitude. Caroline thought he was pretty rude, he had no idea how mad Klaus was.

"If Klaus finds out..." She tried to say, then she regretted the fact that she had just said that name. "I have to go." She turned her back at Tyler but the young boy immediately took her hand to stop her from taking another step.

"Please, wait. At least tell me your name." He tried to persuade her. Caroline pulled back her arm to not let him touch her, then she took some moments before speaking again, hesitating a little bit.

"Caroline... My name is Caroline." She whispered still holing her white bunny. She felt a certain embarrassment, that was the first time after years that she spoke to a man who wasn't Klaus. She had no idea how to act.

"Caroline, I'm Tyler. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled to her and she found his smile really cute, but she didn't find the right words to say after he introduced himself. "Why don't you come with me to the village?" He proposed pointing the way to the village. Caroline looked that way, she wished she could go, for a moment she also thought she could leave the woods and the castle for at least an hour, but then she remembered about Klaus and she came back to the reality.

"I'm sorry, I... I can't." She murmured.

"So, is Klaus your father or something like that?" Tyler asked again. Caroline laughed a little bit and she shook her head.

"No! He is..." For the first time she realized she had no idea how to define him. He wasn't her father, he wasn't her brother, he wasn't even just a friend. He was something more, perhaps there wasn't a right word for the term she was looking for. She returned silent, then she remembered herself she couldn't stay there, not with Tyler. "I'm sorry, I can't stay here. Forget about me." As she took another step Tyler put himself in front of her to stop her again.

"Wait, wait. Will I ever see you again?" He asked. The blonde girl sighed, she knew the right answer to give him was _no_, but she had no courage to pronounce that word. The truth was that she wanted to see him again, yet she didn't want to put his life in danger. She knew Klaus, she knew him very well and he wasn't kind to the ones who tried to bring her away from him.

"Don't ever come back here again to look for me if you want to stay alive." She gave him that advice, then she gave him her red apple. There was just one bite on it. She walked away from him still holding the little bunny, she was upset. Tyler looked at that apple and he smiled, then he played with it throwing in the air before taking it again in his hand. In the meantime the eyes of a black crow had seen everything. The animal stayed still on the branch of a big tree.

"What did you see?" Klaus' voice interrupted Emelaine, her concentration faded away, her white eyes got their natural, clear color back. The witch left the crow's conscious to get back in her own mind. She found herself in Klaus' bedroom again, in her human form. She had seen enough, her master wouldn't have been happy about what he was about to hear.

"Your pretty little Caroline has a new friend." She told him, seeing his look getting darker and darker.

"Tell me everything you know." He insisted. Emelaine started walking around the bedroom, she took her time before speaking again.

"A boy from the village, his name is Tyler. Pretty handsome, I must say, and also pretty brave to get in the woods all alone just to find a girl. He's starting to get Caroline's affection, her eyes are brighter when she looks at him." She revealed everything she knew, following her Lord's order. She knew that all her words were causing Klaus a big suffering, but he had to know, he had to do something about it. As she got closer to him she took his chin in her fingers. "You must stop him before it's too late." She whispered. Klaus smirked in a cunning way, he took Emelaine's hand to leave a soft kiss on it.

"My beautiful witch, you never disappoint me." He spoke. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, troubles are coming for Tyler! So, what do you think? Some of you asked if Emelaine is the bad guy here but she's not, or at least not for the moment. Truth to be told nobody is the good guy in this fic (****except **Caroline, of course!), Klaus is the real evil one. Thank you again for the big response to the story, I love you all for being so kind! 

**P.S follow me on twitter imstormborn and I'll follow you straight back.  
**

**Leave a review. Xx**


	6. VI chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _VI_

He waited for her, he waited for Caroline to come back to him, in their home. Hearing her steps getting closer Klaus tried to hide his anger, he didn't want to give the girl any suspect. So, as he saw her joining him in the living room of the castle, he gave her a sweet smile. He could smell the stink of that boy on her skin, it was the same stench of any man who craved to put their dirty hands on a woman. Klaus' jealousy was deep and strong, gaining the devil's envy was never good. In the ancient Greece people used to think that gods punished the mortals because of Iago's green-eyed monster, envy. It was true, somehow, even though gods were not real. The devil had always been an evil and unhappy creature, since he couldn't have his happiness he didn't let anyone else have his own one. Caroline still held her white bunny in her arms, her hand caressed the animal.

"Klaus! I thought you were still sleeping." Her bright smile seemed to give light to the dark stones of the walls. She walked closer to Klaus, the man saw the rabbit and he extended his hand on his soft and white fur.

"I was sleeping when you ran away from my bedroom, love." He said back, getting a dig in at her. "I presume you like him more than you like me." He was referring to the bunny. They both smiled, Caroline kept her new friend tight in her arms and she showed him all her sweetness by cuddling him.

"Don't be envious! The woods are dangerous for him, I'll keep him in the castle just for the night." She told Klaus. She had no intention to take the animal away from his home, she knew how hard and sad it was to feel like a prisoner, yet she wanted to take care of him. Since she was a child she had been taking animals to the castle to feed them and to show them a little bit of her love.

"Fine. Just be careful, I could get hungry and eat him." Klaus suddenly grabbed Caroline's hips making her laugh and scream, the girl bent to let the rabbit go and the animal ran away while Klaus' arms surrounded her in a tight grip. "Or perhaps I should eat you." He whispered to her ear while she placed her back against his chest. She put her hands on his wrists in order to make him let her go, yet she didn't use much strength, maybe she didn't really want to make him go away.

"You wouldn't dare." Her full lips curved in a smile. Klaus was close to her cheek, the perfume of her pale skin teased his self control. He started to leave some kisses on her, they were soft, slow and brief, they made shivers run across Caroline's spine. When the man's lips arrived to her neck a sigh left her mouth, she was unable to keep herself from showing her pleasure.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He whispered again. She swallowed, her eyes were lost, they were stuck on an imprecise point of the floor.

"Do I taste sweet?" Her innocent voice asked. She was really wondering if her skin was sweet and tasty, or perhaps bitter and disgusting. Klaus closed his eyes, his lips stopped on the girl's neck until they slowly opened to let his teeth bite her gently. He didn't want to hurt her, Caroline felt the warmth of his breath, she felt the tip of his tongue touching her, but she felt no pain. When he stopped she wished he could keep giving her those attentions.

"Yes, you do, sweetheart." He gave his look at her and their eyes met as she turned her face. Caroline watched again his full lips, that same morning her finger had touched them while he was still sleeping. "I won't be home today, there are things I need to do. Will you try to not get in trouble during my absence?" He asked keeping secrets from her. Caroline appeared confused, usually he never left her alone, they were always stick together.

"May I come with you?" She immediately asked. Klaus shook his head and his fingers caressed Caroline's cheek.

"No, my love, you'll wait me here. I'll be back before dinner. Promise me, Caroline, that you will do as I said." He said again. Caroline thought she would have died of boredom, all alone in that castle. She would have never stayed in all day long, she didn't care about what Klaus ordered her to do. Luckily she was smart enough to make him believe she would have obeyed.

"I promise." She sighed in a sad way. Klaus took her chin in his hand before to kiss her forehead, then he walked away. He left her alone in the silence of that castle. Caroline opened her eyes again and she looked around. She told herself she had to come back to the village, she wanted to see Tyler again. Quickly she got in her room, she looked for a cape in her closet, she found the one she used when the rain fell on the ground of the mountain. She wore the hood in order to not let anybody glimpse her face. The weather was changing outside, big and grey clouds were getting closer to the village. Caroline looked at the sky while her feet stepped on the gross of the woods. She hadn't asked the charioteer to bring her down the mountain just because she didn't want to draw Emelaine's attention on her, she was Klaus' spy. After a good half hour of walk she took the walkway that led to the village, she saw again those little, pretty houses and she started to imagine how it was to live there. The castle was a solitary place, she often felt alone. She looked around herself, everything was different and new to her eyes, but suddenly she saw the grocery store and she remembered of Katherine. She thought she had no better options, so she fixed the hood on her head and she walked towards the door of the store.

"Hello, milady. How can I help?" A woman asked as she stepped in. Caroline had no idea who she was, her dark hair were tied in messy bun and her face looked pretty tired because of the work. Her clothes suggested she wasn't a noble woman.

"Hello, I... I'm looking for Katherine." She remembered the girl's name, her mother had screamed it from the back of the store the first she had been there.

"Ah, you're one of my daughter's friends." The woman said back. "Katherine, there's one of your friends here!" She called for her daughter. Caroline heard some noises coming from upstairs, it was like Katherine was pretty busy and things were falling from her hands. Suddenly she saw the brunette getting downstairs. She wore a brown, old and torn dress, her curly hair were wild. Her lips opened in surprise as she saw Caroline.

"You!" She shouted, walking quickly towards her. She took her by the arm to lead her outside the store. "I'll be home soon, mother!" She shouted again before to shut the door. "You came back! Listen, I'm sorry for what I did last time, I've been rude and invasive. Sometimes I talk too much, I didn't even ask you your name." She noticed.

"I'm Caroline, and... there's no need for you to say you're sorry." Caroline smiled to her for the first time, thinking that she had just found a friend. Katherine smiled back, it was a relief to know that Caroline wasn't still mad at her.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" She asked keeping that smile on her lips. The blonde girl seemed to get shy.

"Actually I'm here because I'm looking for a boy and I think you may know him." She admitted in a low tone of voice.

"Maybe I do, tell me his name." Katherine was well known among the people of the village, women thought she was nothing but a slut since she spent lots of her time with men. She just loved to enjoy herself.

"Tyler. His name is Tyler. He is tall, dark hair, black eyes..." Caroline started to describe him but Katherine stopped her before she could finish.

"Tyler Lockwood! Of course I know him. He is just a jerk, why are so interested in him?" The brunette laughed softly and Caroline smiled while her cheeks blushed.

"I'm not interested, I'm just..." She tried to justify herself and Katherine seemed skeptical about it.

"Yes, sure, you're not interested. Then you won't care at all if I decide to not bring you to him, right?" Katherine challenged Caroline, making her laugh.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little interested." She admitted without looking the other girl in the eyes. Katherine smiled again and she took Caroline's hand to lead her to Tyler's house. The two of them walked among the people of the village, Caroline's eyes observed everything, she never took off her hood. They got to the most beautiful house of the place, it looked big and pretty from the outside. Tyler Lockwood wasn't just any guy, he was the son of a feudal lord. Katherine arrived to the porch and she brought Caroline with her, even though the blonde girl tried hard to hide herself behind her friend. She knocked to the door and they both waited until a woman opened it. Her eyes were deep and blue, her hair was ash blonde.

"Good morning Lady Carol." Katherine spoke. Lady Carol was Tyler's mother, she was a snobbish woman who hated every girl who tried to gain her son's attention. Needless to say, Katherine was the first one in Carol's black list.

"Katherine, it's good to see you." She faked a little smile, then her eyes observed Caroline's face and the blonde girl immediately glanced down.

"Is your son home?" Katherine asked without wasting time.

"No, he's not. I'm sure he's somewhere with his friends. I'll tell him you've been here." She would have never told him so. "Who is your friend?" Carol kept faking that smile while she asked about Caroline. Katherine gave her a quick look, Caroline's heart skipped a beat.

"She is Caroline. She lives in a farm not far from the village." Katherine lied.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Caroline." The woman said. Caroline tried to find the right words, Klaus had educated her but everything was so hard when you're hiding something. She wasn't a good liar.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Carol." She said, bowing in sign of courtesy.

"You ladies should come back home, a storm is coming." Carol suggested them right before to slam the door in their faces.

"Bitch." Katherine murmured making Caroline laugh. The two of them kept going around the village, looking for Tyler. The boy was nowhere to be found. Matt Donovan, one of his closest friends, hadn't seen him since the first hours of the morning. Caroline started to get worried, nobody seemed to know that Tyler had gone in the woods in order to find her. Those woods were dangerous, she knew it very well, yet she kept the secret. Klaus had asked her to not get in trouble, telling everyone that Tyler had gotten too close to the castle meant to bring the attention on Klaus himself. Caroline would have never let it happen. The rain didn't allowed her to get back to the castle, she stayed in Katherine's place.

"There's gonna be a ball next week. Will you come? Tyler will be there." The girl asked while they were sitting on the cold floor of her room, playing draughts.

"I'd like to, but I can't. Klaus would never let me go." Caroline replied while her eyes remained on the chessboard.

"Then bring him with you, so he can make sure you won't kiss any other boy." Katherine laughed to her own words and Caroline smiled. She thought again about what had happened that morning, Klaus had kissed her neck and her cheek. She desired to feel again his lips on her skin. "At least try to convince him. I don't know, give him a blowjob." Katherine tone was pretty serious. Caroline looked at her and she smiled, confused.

"A what?" She asked. Her friend gave her a quick glance and she understood that Caroline knew pretty much nothing about sex.

"Never mind." Katherine shook her head and she kept playing. Caroline looked outside the window, the sun was about to fade to leave his place to the moon in the blue sky of the night. It was time to get back to the castle. She stood up, she fixed her dress and she took her cape.

"I have to get back home before it's too late, Klaus doesn't know I'm here." She explained in a state of anxiety and concern. Katherine nodded and she led her new friend to the door of her house, she hugged her before to let her go.

"Be careful out there." Caroline nodded in a soft smile, she wore her hood again and she walked away on the way of the castle. The woods didn't scare her, she had grown up there, hunting and swimming in the streams. She knew that the only danger was Klaus himself and she knew he would have never hurt her. She got to the majestic door of the castle before the sun went down, she got in trying to not make noises, nobody seemed to be there, waiting for her. With cat-like tread she climbed the stairs to reach her room, she changed her clothes and she hid her wet cape at the bottom of the closet.

"Dinner is ready, Caroline." Emelaine's voice made her jump. Dinner was ready, but she hadn't seen Klaus yet.

"Wait, is Klaus home?" She asked.

"He is waiting for you downstairs." The witch informed her. Caroline felt her blood freezing in her veins. Did he see her coming back to the castle that late? Did he know something? All those questions tormented her poor mind. She found the courage to follow Emelaine towards the dining room, her eyes saw the man sitting at the head of the table. He looked calm, not angry at all, his quietness made Caroline's anxiety grow even more. As he saw her he smiled and he extended his arm towards the chair in front of him, tone one that was placed at the other side of the table.

"Please love, sit." He asked in a polite tone without taking his eye off her. Caroline followed the order, she sat and she glanced down. She wasn't a good liar, she couldn't hide her fear and her guilt. "How was your day? Did you miss me?" Klaus asked. She hesitated, then she looked for the right words to say.

"Yes, I did." She went along with his wishes, since she knew that Klaus wanted to be her constant, the only center of all her feelings. He smiled and for a moment he looked sincerely happy.

"Don't be so sad, sweetheart. I won't leave you alone again, you can be sure of that." Klaus teased her again. His words let he understand that he knew something, he always did. After all he was the devil, he existed since the very beginning, a seventeen years old girl couldn't be smarter than him. His eyes remained on her for other moments of silence, his smile slowly faded. "Shall we begin?" His rhetorical question made the two young servants get closer to the dinner table. "Please, uncover the plates." He ordered. The servants followed his command, their hands took away the covers and Caroline felt her blood freezing while her heart skipped a beat. Her lips slightly opened in terror and disgust. Tyler's head was placed on a silver plate at the center of the table. The girl couldn't scream, nor run away. Her body was like ice, she was unable to move. Klaus laugh broke the silence, the man saw the horror in her eyes.

"I took the liberty of inviting your friend to join us." His irony made Caroline want to puke. She felt sick, yet she was to shocked to cry. Klaus put the food in his mouth, Caroline gave a look to his dish and she saw the meat, it was bloody and slimy, it looked raw. The first tears invaded her blue eyes, her lips trembled before she could speak.

"What did you do?" She wasn't looking for an answer, she perfectly knew what Klaus had done. He had murdered Tyler because of his blind and unjustified jealousy. He was nothing but a ruthless beast.

"I did what had to be done." He said back in a resolute tone.

"He was innocent, he didn't hurt me." Caroline murmured. Even though she tried hard to not look at Tyler's head, her eyes didn't allow her to escape from that rough reality.

"But he was going to. Now eat." His tone was strict, he kept chewing a piece of Tyler's heart. Yes, he was eating him. Caroline shook her head, there wasn't human flesh in her dish, yet her stomach refused to contain food. "I said eat!" He shouted. The blonde girl jumped and cried, she took her fork in fear and she tried again to not look at Tyler's head in front of her.

"Please..." She begged Klaus while her tone was soft and slight.

"Eat." He repeated the order pronouncing it slowly. Caroline ate, she had no other choice. She didn't taste the food, she just swallowed it. "Let's make a toast in honor of Tyler, love. Raise you glass, please." He raised his own glass, it contained blood. Caroline gave him a hateful glance, her eyes were still full of tears.

"You can't do this to me." She whispered shaking her head.

"Don't make a drama, Caroline. Just raise your glass." Klaus insisted. Caroline felt the anger in her body, she grabbed her glass and the threw it against him. Klaus avoided it, he looked surprised, that was the first time she dared to turn against him.

"Tyler didn't do anything to you! He was innocent and you killed him for no reason! He was my friend!" She shouted. Klaus stood up and she did the same to take some steps back before he could reach her. He was dangerous, she could see the rage in his eyes.

"He wasn't your friend! He didn't want your friendship, he was a men and men want nothing but your body! He was going to use you, he was going to make you suffer!" He tried to convince her while he got closer and closer. He looked desperate in his attempt to make her believe that he was telling her the truth. Caroline didn't want to listen to him, she refused to listen to the words of a murderer. She stopped trying to escape from him, she took some steps ahead embracing the danger.

"_You_ are making me suffer!" She shouted at him. "You make me feel like a prisoner! This is why I run away from you, I'd rather be in the woods than stay in this castle with you! You're a beast and I hate you!" She couldn't control her words, they left her mouth and she couldn't do anything to stop them. They were close, Caroline saw the sorrow in Klaus' eyes. The man raised his head with pride, trying hard to hide the fact that he was deeply hurt. He didn't respond her, the silence invaded the room. He believed her, Klaus believed she hated him and he realized he had failed in his attempt to give her happiness through all those years. He glanced down feeling powerless.

"Go in your room." He whispered her a last order. Seeing him like that Caroline regretted all her words. She hated herself for her own weakness, she would have liked to feel a real hate for him, but she didn't. She didn't speak, she just turned her back at him to walk away. She locked herself in her room and she let the tears stream down her cheeks while her body laid down on her soft bed.

* * *

**Hello and ****thank you for reading! **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, **I had so much fun writing it (I love creepy things).** Leave your thoughts and questions in a review, please! :)

**- Ilaria.**


	7. VII chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _VII_

Caroline cried all her tears with a side of her pale face against the pillow of her bed. She kept saying herself it was all her fault, Tyler had died because of her, he had dared to get too close to the castle and he had embraced his dark fate, all because of her beauty. As much as she would have loved to hate Klaus for what he had done, she couldn't. Yet she was still madly angry at him. The man spent some hours in his chambers, he refused to talk to anyone, he had no intention to hear Emelaine blaming him for his blind jealousy. They both knew the power of the mirror, they knew which were the consequences of not satisfying his will. The mirror didn't choose Caroline for no reason, she had to be the devil's bride because so it had been written since the beginning. Klaus left his room in the middle of the night to visit Caroline and to make sure the girl was fine. He opened her door and she heard it creaking in the silence, she stopped breathing in fear. She felt him sitting on the edge of the bed, Klaus fixed the sheets on her body to keep her warm. Only a candle gave light to their faces.

"You're not sleeping, my love." He whispered. Caroline kept giving her back at him for a while, then she showed him her face. Her right cheek was still wet, the other one was dry because the pillow had absorbed all her tears. Her eyes were sad, they proved she had cried.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a weak murmur. She wasn't sleeping, of course she wasn't, every time she tried to do so the memory of Tyler's head on that dinner table came back to her mind, it remembered her the horror she had felt, it forced her to stay awake.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." He said. Caroline frowned, wondering how he could say something like that after he had killed her friend. She wasn't alright, was it so hard to believe?

"You killed Tyler and you showed me his head, I'm not alright." She said back. Klaus sighed, he still felt guilty for his actions, yet he thought that killing Tyler hadn't been a mistake, he had done what had to be done before that boy could become a real threat.

"I couldn't let him take you away from me, Caroline." He admitted, trying to make her understand his reasons. Caroline thought again it was just her fault. She had let that poor boy believe that he had a chance with her, she had ignored the danger and she had sentenced him to death.

"Is it so? You've kept me in this castle, you've hidden me as a secret for all these years just because you're afraid to remain alone?" She asked.

"I've done all of it to protect you." His love for her was clear and easy to glimpse in the look of his eyes. Sometimes he was unable to show her his affection without proving it by acts of violence towards who tried to get too close to her. Showing her his devotion as a rabid dog was his only way to tell her that he loved her. Caroline's lips were slightly parted, she knew that Klaus would have done anything for her, she was starting to understand that his feelings for her were real and strong. A part of her felt pleased, after all she was a woman and every woman craved a brave man who was ready to fight for her. She had to teach him how to love. She raised her chest to look him in the eyes, they were pretty close.

"I'm no longer a child, I can protect myself. I won't be your prisoner anymore, whether you like it or not." Those were her terms.

"You don't understand, there is evil in this word and..." Klaus tried to complain.

"Don't! Klaus..." Her voice prevailed on his one, as she pronounced his name in a whisper she put her finger on his lips. She found the way to keep him quiet. The man looked at the beauty of her face, his eyes got lost while observing her. "Nobody will ever take me away from you, I won't let it happen." She guaranteed him. He heard the words he had always wanted to hear, she was seducing him and he was slowly falling for her, always more. He stayed still for a while, caressing the hand she had placed on him, then he broke that silence to stood up and walk, telling himself he couldn't let her take the control over the situation.

"But you lied to me today. I told you to stay in the castle and you left." His tone was harsh, Caroline remained seated on her bed and she frowned.

"I lied to you because you didn't give me other choice!" She couldn't believe he was so stubborn and incapable to admit he was wrong.

"You had another choice, you could have stayed in the caste!" He shouted pointing his finger against her. "You went to the village to meet that stupid boy again." Klaus growled. He couldn't get rid of his jealousy, he had no empathy, he couldn't see anything but his wounded pride.

"Seriously, Klaus? Again? What is wrong with you?" She thought they were not going to reach a deal that way. She stood up to look him in the eyes. "I'm trying to forgive you after all you have done and you don't even care, you still can't get out of your own way!" He looked proud and hurt, so arrogant in all his majesty.

"You're speaking to the devil, show some respect!" They were close, so close she should have been afraid, yet she wasn't. She was brave, or just stupid.

"Or what? Will you kill me as you did with Tyler? Go ahead, do it!" She provoked him. Klaus didn't do anything, not until she pushed him in order to have a reaction. "Do it!" She shouted again, then she cried and she hit her fists against his chest over and over again. He blocked her, he grabbed her wrists tightly and he didn't let her go.

"Stop it, Caroline. Stop." He whispered while she kept crying. She placed her head against his chest, Klaus' arms surrounded her and his hand caressed her blonde hair while the girl hugged him back. "Shh, everything is fine." He tried to comfort her, a storm of emotions hit Caroline and it didn't let her go, she felt confused and hurt, she wished she could fall asleep and forget everything about that night. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am." Klaus didn't use to say sorry so often, Caroline could count the times she had heard that word leaving his mouth by using the fingers of only one hand. She raised her head to look at him and she calmed down a little bit, his eyes helped her to find piece again. He took her face in his hands. "You should get back to bed." She nodded softly in response to his words, then she slowly got back to bed and Klaus fixed the sheets on her. As he took the first step to walk away Caroline grabbed his hand to make him come back.

"Stay, please." She asked him. Klaus hesitated before to sit on the edge of the bed again. The silence prevailed for a while, then Caroline spoke again. "I remember when I was a child and you read me bedtime stories. You always changed the ending, you never wanted to make the brave knight kill the dragon, the prince charming always died, in those tales the princess was a witch who became an evil queen. When I remained alone I used to take the book again and read the real ending. I realized you never told me about love, you never told me about the princess falling in love with the prince. There was no kiss." Her tone was low, she was lying on her right side, her look was lost.

"I just didn't want to give you a distorted vision of reality." He immediately responded without looking at her.

"You're lying and you know it." Her eyes came back on him. "You didn't want me to dream about my prince charming, you didn't want me to know anything about that kind of love." She knew she was telling the truth, and so he did.

"Since you've read the real ending of those tales, I bet you know everything about love." His smirk proved he was skeptical and ironic about it. Caroline shook her head, she remained serious.

"No, I know nothing about it. Do you?" She asked. Klaus glanced down and he didn't speak for a while.

"I know it's not easy to find, sometimes it takes years, centuries or even a lifetime. I know it makes you do wrong things and it doesn't let you realize that until it's too late." He was talking about him, he was talking about how he felt about her, about them. Caroline understood everything and she realized that Klaus' feelings for her were real, he really loved her, perhaps she loved him too, yet she had no intention to tell him that night, after all he had done.

"It's never too late to become a better person, Klaus." She whispered. He saw her closing her eyes and slowly falling in a quiet and deep sleep. He remained in her room, he watched her pale and beautiful face and, in the end, he got closer to those soft lips to leave a delicate kiss on them. It lasted just a few moments, then he walked away and he closed the door behind him. Caroline opened her eyes again, her look was still on that door, her heart was beating fast. She brought her fingers on her lips, the same lips that Klaus had just kissed. She smiled softly, thinking that she wanted to try it again. The night passed and the day came, Caroline woke up and she get off her bed to brush her hair in front to the mirror of her room. She thought again about Katherine's words, the girl had told her there was going to be a ball, she wanted to go. So, she got up from her chair to choose an appropriate dress, she had so many of them! Klaus knew how much she loved to be elegant, so he usually sent his servants to the village to buy her new clothes and see a smile on her face. The blonde girl spent a good half hour trying to decide what to wear, then she sighed with no patience left. She grabbed two dresses, she most beautiful she had, and she walked towards Klaus' room, she didn't even knock before to get in. The man woke up because of all the noises she made.

"Caroline?" He called her name, confused, then he gave a look at the cloudy sky outside the window. "You should be sleeping." He said letting his head fall again on his pillow.

"I can't. I need to choose a dress for the ball." She proclaimed placing the dresses on the bed.

"The ball?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, right. There's gonna be a ball next week and I don't have a dress." Caroline complained. She had no intention to listen to his orders, she wanted to go to that ball with Katherine and nothing else mattered. Klaus couldn't believe she was rebelling to him like that.

"You don't need one, you're not going." He decided raising his chest and putting his back against the elegant headboard. He was wearing a white shirt, it was large and unbuttoned, it left uncovered his abdomen.

"Yes Klaus, I'm going and you can't do anything about it, I don't need your permission." She crossed her arms against her chest and she looked at him. He passed his hand on his face, he was still tired and he wasn't in the mood for another fight. He thought about it, he thought about what Caroline had told him the night before; It was never to late to become a better person.

"Well, you can't go alone." He said at the end. Caroline tried hard to keep a certain composure, even though she was dying of happiness.

"Then come with me." Truth to be told, she would have loved to have him as her dance partner. Klaus shook his head, he was hesitating even if a part of him wanted to go with her since he couldn't stop her from going.

"You know I can't." He responded. Caroline sighed deeply and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"People of the village don't like me, I don't want you to miss the fun because of me." He said. He knew all the eyes would have been on him, people had always feared him, they thought he was a dark creature, they were right. Caroline felt sad thinking about how hard it was to be hated by everyone, she was pretty sure Klaus was sad too.

"I'd be happy to go with you, Klaus. I don't care about what people think or do. Please." She smiled softly in order to persuade him to say yes. Klaus sighed, it wasn't easy to renounce to be her dance partner for a night.

"Fine, I'll come." He raised his hands and he let them fall on his stomach again. He gave up, he couldn't say no to her, not only he had to go, but he wanted to. Caroline's smile got larger, she bit her lip and she took the first dress to place it against her body, just to give him an idea of how it looked.

"Help me choosing a dress! I must be flawless, I want to be beautiful!" She looked at that dress, it was a little dark, maybe a little too dark. Klaus smiled while watching her, he knew she was excited, she was happy.

"But you are already beautiful, love." He smirked.

"Not enough for a ball. So, what do you think?" She asked letting him observe the dress. He did it, he tried to imagine it on her.

"I don't know, sweetheart, I can't say yes or no if you don't wear it." He said back. He didn't really care about the dress, he just wanted to see her taking off that white nightgown in front to his eyes. Caroline gave him a shy glance, there were no places where she could change her clothes without being seen. Caroline didn't want to say no, she didn't want to leave that room, she wanted to make him understand that she wasn't a child anymore. The young girl turned her back at him and she slowly took off her nightgown, she blushed but Klaus couldn't see it. His eyes stayed on her nude back, her skin seemed soft, she remained with only her panties on until she wore the dress. She tried to lace the corset by her own.

"Will you help me?" She asked after a few attempts. Klaus got off his bed, he reached her back and he took the laces in his hands to tie them. Caroline's breath was deep and slow, she could feel his presence behind her and it gave her chills.

"Is it too tight, love?" He wanted to make sure the corset wasn't hurting her. Truth to be told, he was way more delicate than Emelaine. Caroline shook her head, the words didn't leave her mouth. "Let me see you." He took her hand to make her turn and she let his eyes see her, waiting for his verdict. "I don't like it, try the other one." He was quick and resolute, he just wanted to see her almost utterly naked again. Caroline turned again and Klaus undid her corset, slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered before to take off the dress. Klaus remained close to her, she never showed him her breast, even though she was starting to enjoy those new sensations she was still too shy, this is why she appeared so hurried while covering herself again with the other dress. The man passed his fingers on her back before to fix the corset, Caroline jumped a little bit, his hand was cold as ice. "Your hand is cold." She murmured.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling back his hand to not make her feel his cold skin. Caroline turned to look him in the eyes and to take his hands. Her fingers gently touched them.

"Don't be. I like it when you touch me." She innocently admitted. Klaus' lips were slightly parted, he caressed her cheek and the girl closed her eyes, then she placed her hand on his one.

"I think this is the one." His tone of voice was low, Klaus liked that dress, it was cream colored and bright, the skirt was very large. Caroline smiled and she watched her reflection in the mirror, then she spun and laughed softly feeling comfortable and elegant. Klaus extended him hand towards her after he watched her with a little smile on his face. "Next step, learn how to dance." He said. Caroline took his hand and she let him show her the right posture. Klaus had taught her many things, she knew how to fight, but she didn't know how to dance. She let him guide her, at first she made some mistakes, but then she learnt.

* * *

The night of the ball came a week later, on Friday. Caroline wore her dress and Emelaine brushed her waved, blonde hair, then she tied them up in a refined coiffure. She had never looked more beautiful. A diamonds necklace adorned her neck, Klaus used to give her many gifts, Caroline loved jewellery. She stayed in front to the mirror of her room for a while, she was nervous and pretty insecure. She wondered how people of the village were going to react to Klaus' presence to the event. Emelaine smiled seeing how worried she was.

"You're beautiful, Caroline. There's nothing you have to worry about. A carriage is waiting for you." The witch's hands touched her shoulders, Caroline nodded after she breathed a sigh. The woman took her hand to make her turn and she caressed her rosy and soft cheek. "Have fun tonight." She said smiling. The young girl smiled back.

"I wish you could come with us." She admitted. Emelaine was her friend, after all. The witch laughed.

"I've never liked these kind of events, also I must stay here while Klaus is gone." She explained. She was the guardian of the castle, she never left it. Caroline nodded, she understood perfectly. The woman took her hand to accompany her towards the main staircase, right before Caroline could climb down the first step the witch left her to let her proceed by her own. Caroline saw Klaus, he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. They shared a smile, Klaus' eyes got brighter as he saw how beautiful she was. Caroline's heart skipped a beat, she felt something, a weird sensation in her stomach. Slowly she reached him, then she gave him her hand.

"You look ravishing, love." He said. His words made her blush, he saw how rosy her cheeks became and he smirked. Caroline glanced down without saying a word, her smile said it all. "We're ready to go." He led her outside the castle, where the black carriage was waiting for them. He opened the door to let her in, then he sat right by her side. Caroline remained silent along the way, Klaus looked at her while her eyes were lost in the dark outside the window. He took her hand again and that contact made her jump. "You're nervous." He whispered.

"I'm not." She said back. Of course she was, she had never left home with him before, she didn't know what to expect. "I'm just impatient to get there." Their eyes met again and the silence prevailed until they arrived to the village, Caroline heard people voices getting louder as they reached the Lockwood manor, it was the only house big enough for all those guests. Carol Lockwood was till in pain because of the mysterious disappearance of her beloved son Tyler, yet she decided to not cancel the ball, it was just a way to bring the attention on her family. Caroline saw young girls holding hands and running towards the entrance, everybody looked happy and excited, all the families had showed off their carriage and they had worn their best clothes to flaunt their wealth, truth to be told nobody was really rich in that village, noble people were in London.

"We're here." Klaus said right before to get off the carriage and take the girl's hand to help her. Caroline's feet touched the ground, she could hear the music coming from the house. "Are you sure you still want to go?" He asked her. She had no intention to come back home, there was no turning back. She looked Klaus in the eyes and she nodded. He guided her towards the entrance, as he opened the door Caroline saw all those people laughing and dancing in a uncoordinated way at the center of a not that big saloon. That house wasn't as elegant as the castle was. Suddenly the violins stopped playing, peasants stopped dancing and all the eyes got on them. Caroline blushed, her hand was still tight on Klaus' arm. They were all staring at them. Klaus looked around himself, he raised his eyebrows and he remembered himself how predictable humans were. He could sense their fear.

"Good evening." He said smirking. Somebody started to murmur words. "Please, go on. We didn't mean to interrupt your fun." He proceeded. Nobody moved a finger. Katherine saw the embarrassment on Caroline's face and she felt sorry for her. Carol Lockwood's glance was full of hate and resentment, she walked towards Klaus showing no fear.

"You murdered my son! You're not welcome in this house!" She shouted pointing her finger against him. People's murmurs got louder, they all thought Tyler's disappearance had something to do with Klaus. He appeared deeply hurt by Carol's accuse, he brought his hand to his chest as to ask her if she was really blaming him.

"How rude, Lady Carol, blaming a guest for something he hasn't done." Klaus said. Caroline stayed by his side, she was really close to him.

"Everybody in this village know what you've done to him!" Carol insisted. "Everybody know you're a beast." She said. Klaus eyes stopped on the crucifix the Lady was wearing around her neck, he coughed a little bit and Caroline looked concerned.

"Klaus?" She called his name in a whisper.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He said back, just to reassure her. Carol glanced down, she noticed the crucifix and she smiled, then she grabbed it in her hand and she extended it towards Klaus. The man stepped back, he covered his face with his arm and he growled as a beast.

"The devil cannot enter in this house!" She shouted. Everybody in the room seemed terrified, somebody left and somebody screamed as the light of the candles started to tremble. "Pater Noster qui es in caelis, sanctificétur Nomen Tuum..." The woman whispered words in Latin, it was a prayer. Klaus heard her voice and it sounded like a shrill and unbearable noise to him. His laments make Caroline worry for him, she took his face in her hands.

"Klaus, look at me..." She said. Klaus' eyes were no longer humans, their color had changed, they were yellow as the eyes of the black wolf.

"Make her stop... make her stop!" He begged her. Caroline was ready to lie, she was ready to stand by the side of the devil just to protect him, she was ready to give him a proof of her love. She took the crucifix away from Carol's hand, the woman kept whispering the Latin prayer and Caroline shook her by taking her by her shoulders.

"Stop it! Shut up, you're hurting him!" She shouted. Carol didn't listen to her, her tone grew higher and Klaus kept his face hidden while his pain got deeper and his growls got louder. Suddenly she slapped her, Caroline's hand hit the woman's face and Carol stopped praying. Everybody stopped, even time seemed to pass slower.

"You, little bitch." Tyler's mother murmured against Caroline, who was still shocked by her own action. Klaus grabbed her wrist to bring her closer to him, the pain had gone.

"Let's go away." He said. The young girl didn't oppose, she let him guide her outside the house and what their eyes saw was way more shocking than anything else. The horses of their carriage lied on the ground in a pound of blood, dead. Somebody had murdered the charioteer. Caroline screamed with tears in her eyes and Klaus pushed her behind him to protect her. Two young boys appeared, they were holding guns. Klaus laughed, the boys kept the weapons tight in their hands.

"We know what you've done to our friend!" One of them shouted.

"Please, gentlemen, end it here or I'll be forced to kill you both." Klaus warned them.

"No! Don't hurt her!" A feminine voice got the boys attention, it was Katherine. She ran outside the house to take Caroline and bring her away, in order to protect her from the bullets. The blonde girl tried to free herself from Katherine's tight but the brunette didn't let her go, Klaus was the only target.

"Don't shoot him! Please!" Caroline begged them. The boys didn't listen to her, their eyes were still on Klaus, the man who had killed their friend. Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert were Tyler's best companions.

"We found Tyler's body in the woods." Matt said.

"We found the head too." Jeremy added. Klaus couldn't help himself from smiling.

"Then you saw what I'm capable of. Put the guns down and none of you will die as Tyler did." He gave them a last warning. Jeremy didn't follow his advice, he shot at him and Caroline screamed in terror, Katherine held her in her arms to not let her go. Five bullets hit Klaus' chest and abdomen. The man gave a look to the wounds, his suit was pierced. Nobody could believe to his own eyes, not even Caroline could explain herself how Klaus could still stand on his legs just as nothing had happened.

"Now, you should not have done that." Klaus said making the two boys step back. Caroline's breath was fast and deep, Katherine was speechless. Suddenly Klaus' body fell to the ground, lifeless. A dark cloud raised above him, it was his essence, it was him. His soul expanded in the air and the silence prevailed for a while, the two boys kept holding their weapons, trembling. Matt took a long breath, just as oxygen hadn't been in lungs for a long time. Suddenly he pointed his gun against Jeremy and he shot, Katherine screamed.

"You stupid boy." His voice pronounced those words right before he pointed the gun at his head and he shot again. And so they died, Jeremy first and Matt after him. Katherine let Caroline go, the girl ran towards Klaus' body and she knelt on the ground to carefully place his head on her legs and caress his face. When he opened his eyes her crying became a crying of joy.

"You're here." She whispered. Klaus touched her hand and he raised his chest, then he took her in his arms.

"I'm here." He said back. He had never left her, to leave the body he had took many centuries before in order to live a human life was nothing but another one of his tricks.

"I want to go home." Caroline said the words she would have never imagined to say that night. She wanted to come back to the castle, she wanted to feel safe in her home, with him.

* * *

**Ok, many things happened in this chapter, I wanted to show you some of Klaus' weaknesses and abilities, I hope I didn't confuse you! Leave a review to write down your thoughts or make questions about it. Xx **

**- Ilaria**


	8. VIII chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_VIII_

The bullets were slowly getting out of Klaus' skin while the wounds tried to heal despite the presence of those little pieces of wood. They burnt like flames, Klaus could smell the stink of the Holy Water in which they had been dunked. He walked, struggling to step on the grass and the roots of the trees. Caroline helped him along the way, her left arm surrounded him, she never let him go. As they got back to the castle the girl called out for Emelaine, the witch held up her Lord, with Caroline she brought him in his chambers while asking what had happened. The women let him sit on the edge of the bed, he took off the jacket of his suit and he lied down, exhausted and still in pain. His eyes were barely open, the Holy Water kept wounding his flesh from the inside, it was impossible to heal. Caroline sat by his side, she told herself she had to do something, that wasn't Emelaine's duty, that was hers.

"I must pull the bullets out of him." The young girl's voice tremble a bit, she wasn't used to the blood, she didn't like it at all. Her hands softly touched his white shirt, she started to unbuttoned it. Her moves were slow and delicate, she was afraid to hurt him even more. Emelaine stayed still by her side, she didn't think it was a good idea to let her do all the work, she was so loyal to Klaus that she felt obligated to do something for him.

"Let me do it, I've done it before, child." She touched Caroline's shoulder and the blonde girl immediately got rid of her grab. She had no intention to leave Klaus in somebody else's hands, no mattered how many times the witch had pulled out bullets from someone's body.

"No, I can do it myself! Bring me clean towels and... water." She ordered, then her tone got more insecure. Emelaine nodded and she obeyed. Caroline unbuttoned Klaus' shirt and she looked at the five little and deep holes in his chest and abdomen. Her fingers gently touched his pale skin where it wasn't covered with blood. Her lips were slightly parted, she knew she had to pull out the bullets using nothing but her hands. "I can do it. Just... don't move. It's gonna hurt a little bit." She warned him. Klaus didn't care about the pain, he just wanted those bullets out of his body. Emelaine brought Caroline everything she had asked for. "Leave us alone." The witch obeyed again. The girl washed her hands in the bucket full of water and then she took a deep breath before to sink her fingers in Klaus' wound. The man screamed in pain, he moved and he raised his chest forcing Caroline to pull back her hand. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" She placed her hands on his shoulders to push him against the bed again. Klaus opened his eyes, she could see from them how much he was suffering. "Don't act as a little girl." She put her fingers in his flesh again and she pulled out the first bullet by making a rude move. Klaus didn't find the strength to moan, his scream broke in his throat, his lips were parted. Caroline was sorry, but she kept telling herself she was doing it for his own good. "Just four left." She whispered in the vain attempt to reassure him. She found out she was stronger than she had thought, every time a bullet was out Klaus' skin healed leaving no sign scars. As she finished she sank a clean towel in the water to clean up all the blood on his torso and his stomach, she did it slowly and gently.

"Thank you... for helping me." Klaus' words made her blush, she glanced up to meet his eyes and she smiled, that smile didn't last much, shades of sadness were hidden in those blue eyes.

"It was all my fault. I insisted for you to come to that stupid ball and... two people had died because of me." She said while the towel got soaked with blood. She put it in the water again, it became reddish.

"I've killed those boys, not you, Caroline." Klaus said back while his tone was still weak because of all the efforts and the pain."They had it coming." He added at the end. Caroline knew those boys had been warned, she knew they had chosen their deaths, they had asked for it, yet she couldn't get rid of the guilt that was hunting her.

"For a moment I thought you were dead. I've seen you falling in front of my eyes. How..." She was looking for answers to her questions, she had lots of them. She kept her eyes on Klaus, the man raised his chest and Caroline helped him to fix the pillow behind his back.

"I cannot die, sweetheart." He explained. "This body is a thousand years old." He admitted. Caroline knew he was old, she didn't know exactly how old he was, but he was the devil and she knew that the devil had always existed, just like God.

"You talk about your body but you don't talk about yourself." She noticed. "What are you?" She was just like a little, curious girl always asking questions. Through her whole childhood she had just admired her little world around her without getting any explanation about all the weird things that used to happen in the castle, she was no longer a child and she needed those explanations.

"Humans have such a restricted vision of the world, Caroline. To understand what I am you must forget what you think to know about reality." He said. The young girl frowned and smiled.

"Actually I have no idea what's real and what's not." She admitted. Klaus smiled back.

"Nobody ever did. The ancient Greek philosophers had their theories, Plato called hyperuranium the world of the perfect and unchangeable ideas, he said it has ever existed and always will, he thought that reality is nothing but an imperfect copy of those archetypes. Aristotle talked about _essence, _a synolon of matter and form that explains the concept of multiplicity and unity of being." His words enchanted her, Caroline thought she would have loved to stay there, listening him for hours. "Your body, Caroline, is just the mean to live a temporal life on this earth. I took mine when it was still in my mother's womb. You are your essence, I am my essence. Leaving my body to possess somebody else's one, as I did tonight, is nothing but a trick." He revealed, leaving her speechless for a little while.

"Will you teach me?" Her request made him laugh a little bit. The art of possession wasn't a game, only demons had it in their nature, witches could learn how to control and manipulate other bodies, but it required lots of power. Emelaine was an old witch, she could do it, but it wasn't that easy.

"I will, love, I will." He guaranteed her. He was tired, he just wanted to sleep, he wanted to feel her warmth in his bed. "Take off your dress, wear one my shirts, I want you to sleep with me." They had already slept together and it had felt so good he wanted to do it again. Caroline took a deep breath and then she stood up to reach his closet and look for a large shirt, she got back to bed and she sat again.

"Help my with my corset." Klaus raised his chest and he undid her corset very slowly, Caroline's hair was still tied and it left her back uncovered. As she stood she took off her dress letting it fall to the ground, Klaus watched her legs and her white panties. The girl felt his eyes on her, she knew he was watching her and she hurried up to wear that long shirt she had taken from the closet. It was white and it covered just a part of her thighs. She blushed while glancing down to see her naked legs.

"My legs are bare." She said. Klaus extended his arm to caress them, she felt his fingers running up her inner thigh and she sighed, then, suddenly, she closed her legs trapping his hand in the middle of them before he could reach her panties.

"I like your legs." He said back. He understood she didn't want to be touched, perhaps it was just because of her fear. Caroline didn't move, as he pulled back his hand she felt stupid for what she had done, she closed her eyes and she sighed softly. "Come to bed, you must sleep." He ordered while taking off his white shirt. Caroline followed his order, she blew out all the candles of the room and then she laid on her side of the bed, she looked at him for a while and then she put her arms around him and her right leg around his one. She wanted to hide herself in that hug. Klaus made her feel safe, they spent the night together and no sheets covered their bodies, they warmed up each other while outside it was raining again. Next day Caroline woke up before Klaus, her arms were still tight around him. She smiled while she watched him sleeping, then she decided to wake him up, so she left some soft and innocent kisses on his chest. Klaus felt the touch of her beautiful lips, he realized it was morning and he smiled without stopping her from kissing his skin.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." The young girl laughed. Klaus opened his eyes and suddenly he put himself on the top of her, making her laugh again while she tried to escape.

"You interrupted my sleep, love, now I'll make you pay for it." His threat wasn't that serious, he just stopped her from moving.

"I won't stay in bed all day just because you're lazy!" She said back. His body was between her spread legs, Caroline didn't see anything weird about it, on the other hand Klaus was starting to enjoy his position.

"How dare you..." He tone was harsh, he pretended to bite her neck but he just kissed it. Caroline screamed and laughed, her hands touched his soft hair, it was dark blond and a little curly. As she stopped moving she felt shivers running across her spine, his lips were giving her pleasure and she couldn't help herself from moaning softly. She didn't know what was happening, but she liked it. Klaus stopped before it was too late, he could still control himself and that wasn't how he wanted to deflower her. She felt him breathing deeply close to her neck, she kept caressing his hair with care while her eyes looked at the sky outside the window.

"Klaus, why don't we go play outside?" She asked just like a child. Klaus looked her in the eyes and then he looked at her lips and he smiled.

"If my princess wants to play outside then I should go." His words made her smile, she freed herself from his grasp and she ran away with no shoes on, wearing nothing but a man shirt.

"Catch me if you can!" She threw him a challenge. Klaus didn't waste a minute more, he got off the bed and he ran to catch her. Caroline lost him as she started running between the trees of the woods, she didn't seem to care about her naked feet, she often walked on the ground and the grass without wearing shoes, it made her feel free. She turned her head to look behind her without stopping, she was out of breath. She didn't see any shape of man, but she saw something running fast after her. It was black and it ran on all fours. The animal disappeared between the high trees, when she thought she had left it behind it attacked her from the left side, making her fall to the ground.

"Klaus! It's unfair!" She shouted at him. The wolf turned into a human again, Klaus wore nothing but a big, large and black fur coat. Caroline glimpsed what he hid behind it and she immediately turned covering her eyes with her hand. "Oh my God, you're naked." She appeared shocked, she had never seen a naked man before. Klaus gave a quick look to his lower region and he smirked before to keep the long fur coat closed.

"I'm sorry, love." He wasn't really sorry. Caroline peeked and she let her hand fall as she saw he had covered the _thing_ he had between his legs. "Now you're offending me, sweetheart, it's not that ugly." He said again, talking about his penis. Caroline didn't want to hear a single word about it, she couldn't admit herself she was pretty curious to see what his body was like. She extended her arm towards him to make him stop talking.

"You shouldn't speak like this to a Lady." She scolded him while she walked away to reach the nearest stream.

"A Lady doesn't walk with no shoes on in the woods." Klaus said back, just to provoke her. The girl rolled her eyes, the sound of the water pouring down the mountain was always louder. by the stream there was a little source of pure and clean water, Klaus turned into a black wolf again and the coat that had covered his pale skin became his fur. He got in the source, his paws got wet and he tried to catch some fishes by sinking his snout underwater. Caroline walked gracefully on the stones of the stream, she saw the wolf diving into the water and swimming, when he got back to the surface he was no longer in his wolf form, he was a man again. "Get in the water!" Klaus invited her to join him. Caroline looked around herself, insecure.

"I can't." She said.

"May I ask you why?" He got closer to the river until the water covered him till his hips, then he threw his fur coat far from the stream. Caroline looked for the right words to say. Truth to be told, she was just shy. He was utterly naked and the water of the stream was so clear you could see anything from the surface. "C'mon, love, don't be shy." He smiled.

"I'm not shy!" She said back.

"Then come." He teased her. Caroline sighed and she rolled her blue eyes again.

"Don't look at me." Her hands unbuttoned the first button of the shirt she was wearing, Klaus turned his back at her to do as she wanted. She immediately hid her breast behind her arm, as the shirt fell to the ground. She slowly got in the cold water, shivers were all over her slim body. Klaus felt her getting closer but he didn't move. "You can look now." She said, he realized by her voice that she was right behind him. As he turned he saw her still covering her breast, Caroline blushed because she could feel his eyes on her. She tried to hide herself in the water, but it didn't work as she had hoped, so she turned to let him see nothing but her back. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders, they caressed her skin, then his arm surrounded her and he held her tight, close to his own body. "Klaus..." She tried to say.

"Hush now." He commanded. Her heart was beating fast, she felt ashamed and insecure, she was afraid because she didn't know what he wanted to do to her. Klaus grabbed her panties and he pulled them down, he placed the tip of his hardness on her entrance but he stopped from pushing himself inside of her as Caroline tried to escape.

"Let go of me!" She freed herself because he let her do it and she walked far from him.

"Caroline..." He tried to make her come back, yet her eyes were lost and full of concern.

"No, don't touch me." The girl didn't allow him to get any closer, she reached the shore again to take the shirt from the ground and to walk away as fast as she could, no matter how many times Klaus called her name. She spent the rest of the day locked in her room, thinking about what had happened in the stream. She was confused, the man who had raised her was showing a different kind of interest for her and she didn't know what to do about it. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if it was good to let him go inside of her, if it would have been painful. Caroline remained alone while Klaus drank blood until his stomach refused to contain more of it, they didn't see each other for dinner. When the night came Emelaine knocked to Klaus' door.

"Come in." He said in his harsh tone. The witch obeyed to the order, she entered in the chambers, followed by three other young women.

"Three beautiful witches have come to you for the night of the Sabbath, my Lord. They are here to show you their devotion and gratitude." Emelaine spoke. Klaus drank the last drops of blood from his glass while his eyes observed the three women's bodies.

"Leave us alone, Emelaine." He commanded. His servant left the room and she closed the door, Klaus stayed still while the young witches took off their red capes to reveal their nudity to him, the devil, their Lord.

"We here to give you our bodies and souls." One of them spoke. Klaus smirked and he raised his arms.

"It is my duty _and_ honor to receive your precious gifts." He said back. The Sabbath was a meeting in which the witches offered themselves to the devil in order to thank him for the powers he had given them. Some of those women asked for favors, all kind of favors, those who got pregnant with a devil's child felt honored to carry a demon inside of them. Klaus took the girls one by one, he drank their blood and he gave them proof of his virility. While he was still inside of one of them the memory of the stream got back to his mind, he thought about Caroline and his pushes became stronger, they made the witch moan even louder. Those moans reached Caroline's room, the girl was already under the sheets of her cold and empty bed. She frowned, curious to get to the source of the noises, it seemed like a woman was in the castle. She got off the bed and she walked until the hallway got her to Klaus' door. She took a deep breath, then she opened it very slowly and she saw everything. Klaus was utterly naked behind one of the three women on his bed. The girl was bent on her hands and knees, she screamed every time Klaus pushed. Caroline could see all his muscles contracting because of the strength he was using. Even tough she tried hard to keep herself from crying, tears started to stream down her cheeks. She felt angry, shocked, hurt. As Klaus raised his head towards the door he saw her, their eyes met and Caroline's heart skipped a beat, then she ran away to reach her room again because of the fear of being punished.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted her name, he let the witch go and he wore his trousers again to run after the only girl he cared about. He became dark fog, he suddenly appeared in front of Caroline and their bodies collided. They were in her room, he had gotten inside even though she had locked the door in order to not let him in. "Caroline, I can expl..."

"You bastard!" She pushed him away, insulting him in rage. As he took a step ahead to touch her again she slapped him in the face using all her strength. Klaus' cheek was rosy because of the pain she gave him. "How dare you bringing them here? In the same bed you've sleeping with me!" She cried out while the tears didn't stop streaming down her face. Klaus felt guilty, he didn't care about the slap, he didn't care about his pride. Caroline got closer to him without thinking about the danger. Her fingers unbuttoned her nightgown while she kept crying. "This is what you want, right? This is what you've always wanted." Her tone of voice was lower, she opened the nightgown letting him see what she hid under it.

"Caroline, stop it now, please." He whispered, trying to cover her breast.

"You want my body, take it, you bastard. Take it!" She insulted him again and she remained close to him in order to persuade him to do what she believed he wanted to do. Klaus lost all his patience, as a wolf who has been provoked too many times he reacted with violence. He took her by her shoulders and he pushed her on her bed, then he put himself on the top of her without caring about the fists she hit against him. He broke her panties and he surrounded her neck with his hand in order to make her stop moving. All his actions were caused by rage. Her crying didn't let him proceed, it brought him back.

"I won't do it with a weeping woman." He whispered to her ear. As he let her go Caroline covered herself with the sheets of the bed and she hid her face against the pillow, without helping herself from crying. Klaus stayed still, watching her. There was nothing he could do to rescue her from her pain. He went out of her room and he ordered to those witches to leave the castle and to not come back.

* * *

**Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, they fought... again. I'll fix the mess, I promise. Some of you asked how many chapters I'll do and actually I don't know, the story will be over when I'll have nothing left to say. :) **

**To those who said that in the 7th chapter Caroline forgave Klaus way too easily I can just say that I don't feel the same, I see Caroline as a seventeen yeas old girl who's utterly alone and who has nobody else ****except **Klaus. It's hard for her to be really angry at him (she is now in the 8th chapter and you can see the difference), Tyler was just a boy she met twice, she didn't really care about him. 

**Leave a review and have a good weekend! xx**

**- Ilaria. **


	9. IX chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_IX_

Caroline tried to sleep, she stayed minutes and hours in bed trying to free her mind from all the thoughts and the memories of Klaus with those women. She stopped crying when there were no tears left in her eyes. In the middle of the night, when the beginning of a new day was still far and the end of the day before had already passed, she got out of her bed, she wore a comfortable dress and she put her feet in a pair of boots. She silently walked through the hallways of the castle and she ran away from it, she ran away from Klaus. She climbed down the mountain riding her white horse, she reached the village and the darkness of those quiet and little streets swallowed her. Peasants were all sleeping, there were no bright candles in their houses. Caroline's horse kept going slowly, the only noise she could hear was the hit of the animal's hooves against the ground. She arrived till Katherine's home, she dismounted the horse, she walked towards the door and then she knocked against the wood. Katherine heard that sound coming from downstairs, her parents had a heavy sleep, so it was her job to wake up in the middle of the night whenever animals disturbed her from outside. She grabbed a broom to drive away the squirrels from her garden and, right before to open the door, she saw Caroline's shape from the window.

"Caroline! What are you doing here?" The girl asked while grabbing her friend's arm to pull her into her house. Katherine saw her eyes and she understood she had cried. "Are you alright? Did you escape from the castle?" She kept asking. Caroline didn't know how to answer to all of those questions, had she escaped? Perhaps she had, or maybe she just needed to leave for a while and to breathe fresh air.

"I'm... fine." She said. Katherine shook her head, she didn't believe to her words.

"No, you're not fine, you've cried." Holding her hand she brought her in her room in order to not wake up the whole family, then she closed the door of her little place upstairs. There was a bed and even if it wasn't as beautiful and comfortable as Caroline's one, at least Katherine didn't sleep on the floor. The brunette girl took a chair and she let Caroline sit down, then she knelt to look her in the eyes. "Tell me everything." She said.

"I... I saw Klaus in bed with some women." She tried to remember and explain it clearly, staring at the her feet. "I don't know what they were doing, but I think it was... _that_ thing." She blushed. Katherine wrinkled and she thought that she was in a really bad situation.

"Sex, he was having sex with them?" She asked, giving her a little hint. Caroline wasn't sure _sex_ was the word she was looking for, but she nodded. "Well, it's not the end of the world. I mean, people have sex everyday, everywhere." She couldn't see the big deal, Klaus was a man and he had his needs. When her mind came to another conclusion she gave a curious look at Caroline. "Wait, are you... jealous?" She asked. Caroline cheeks became even more rosy, she glanced down and she struggled to let the words come out from her mouth.

"Maybe I am." She admitted. "Yesterday he tried to have sex with me and I said no. Did he sleep with those women because of me?" She asked appearing concerned. Katherine sighed, it was pretty clear that Caroline was a virgin and that didn't help her.

"Men are like stray dogs who look for food. When they don't find it they go looking for it somewhere else." She knew lots of things about men, she knew they weren't good when it came to women's feelings. Caroline got the metaphor, so she thought it wasn't totally her fault.

"I want to make him pay." She whispered. Katherine looked surprised by hearing those words, she had never thought that Caroline had a vengeful side. Suddenly a cunning smirk appeared on her lips, she wasn't the only one who wanted to make Klaus pay for what he had done, he had killed not just one of her friends, but three. She knew he was too strong to be defeated and she had no intention to risk her life, she wasn't that brave, yet she knew a way to play with him.

"You know, I think I can help you." That smirk remained on her lips. "I want to teach you how to be a woman." Caroline was confused and too shy to do anything, so Katherine locked the door and she untied her long, dark hair. "Have you ever kissed someone on the lips?" She asked, Caroline shook her head in response, so her friend got closer to her and she took her on her bed. They sat one on one, Katherine caressed Caroline's pale and soft cheek. "A kiss is very important, you must know how to move your tongue and your lips to impress your man. Don't be shy, it's just like a dance." They were close, Caroline couldn't help herself from staring at her mouth. "Close your eyes, don't ever keep them open when a man is kissing you." Caroline closed her eyes and suddenly she felt Katherine's lips pressing gently against hers. It felt good, everything happened naturally, their tongues touched each other and they slowly started playing. As the kiss stopped the brunette girl smiled to her friend. "How was it?" She asked.

"It was... wet." Caroline said back making Katherine laugh. As she placed her hands on her dress' straps she jumped a bit, Katherine didn't stop and Caroline let her take down the upper part of that soft dress, she blushed as she saw that her breast was uncovered.

"You're beautiful, Caroline, you shouldn't hide yourself." Katherine did the same to herself, she stood up to take off her dress and she remained with just her panties on. "Lay down." She commanded. Caroline obeyed and she slowly placed her back against that uncomfortable bed. Katherine put herself on the top of her. "I don't want you to let Klaus take your virginity any time soon. To make him pay you must make him suffer, show him your beauty, let him admire you but don't let him touch you. You must be in power, prove him you're not a stupid, little girl anymore and make your own rules." Caroline carefully listened to those advice, she thought it would have been easy, since Klaus had already showed a certain interest for her. "If he wants a taste of you, don't make him bring sluts in your home." Katherine touched Caroline's belly until her fingers arrived to the panties.

"How is it? Having sex... what does it feel like?" The young girl asked.

"It's beautiful, but it's even better when you do it with someone you love. The first time it hurts a little bit, but it's totally worth it." Katherine remembered something about her first time, she was thirteen and all started as a game with a guy of the village who was older than her. She had never loved anyone and somehow she hoped that Caroline was going to have a different kind of first time. "Now relax." She ordered right before to lower herself until she arrived under the blondie's dress. She took off her panties and she started giving her pleasure with her mouth. Caroline moaned, when she realized that a sound had left her lips she put her hand on them to enjoy Katherine's tongue silently. They fell asleep together, in the same bed, and the next morning Katherine's mother insisted to make Caroline go away from their home. After what had happened at the ball nobody in the village saw her as a simple, innocent girl anymore; she was friend with the demon that hid himself in the castle on the mountain. Katherine took Caroline away and they spent time outdoor with other three girls: Bonnie, Vicky and April. Caroline became friend with them despite of their first suspects, they made her lots of questions about Klaus and she always tried to give them ambiguous answers. When the sun came down they both came back home with the white horse and Katherine's mother allowed them to eat dinner with the family.

"You two girls must go to bed now, and tomorrow, as soon as the sun comes up, I expect to see Caroline on her way home. This family doesn't play with the devil." The woman said. Crucifixes were everywhere in that house, they were all very religious, they weren't so evil to send Caroline away in the middle of the night. The blonde girl showed her gratitude by hugging Katherine's mother.

"I always wanted to have a mom like you." She admitted. The woman almost cried, that girl was so naive and genuine that nobody could doubt about her goodness.

"Oh, don't make me cry, go to sleep!" Katherine grabbed Caroline's wrist to take her in her room. While brushing her hair in front to the little mirror on her desk she look at Caroline.

"Where is your mother?" She asked.

"I've never met her. I think she died, she left me at the door of a tavern when I was very small." Caroline explained. "Klaus saved me, he raised me and he loved me through all these years." A sweet smile appeared on her face. "Sometimes he does bad things but he is nice to me." Katherine tried to believe her.

"I hope he really is, just... be careful." She was worried for her friend because she had seen what Klaus was capable to do. When someone knocked to the door of the house the two girls fell silent. Klaus had tried to bear the absence of Caroline in the castle, he had given her a day of freedom in order to be forgiven. When the night came he walked through the woods until he arrived to the village, his black hood didn't let anyone see his face. He had enough of fighting and shouting, he wanted to make peace with the only woman of his life. That's why he had promised himself to not kill anybody that night. When he knocked to Katherine's family home a woman opened the door.

"How can I help a traveller like you, Sir?" She asked, but when he took off his hood her lips opened in fear and shock, then she called for her husband who immediately got at the door with a knife in his hand.

"We are good people, my Lord, my family and I have never had any intention to offend you and if we did... I beg you pardon." His wife hid herself behind him while her hand was tight around his arm. Klaus looked at the knife, he decided to not make things complicate.

"You are offending me now, by holding that knife in your hand." He admitted, the man immediately regretted the fact he had taken a weapon. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm here because you have something that belongs to me, I'd like to have it back." He explained while both wife and husband swallowed. They all knew he was talking about the girl. When Caroline showed up from the stairs Klaus gave her a little, ambiguous smile and he extended his arm towards her. "It's time to come back home, Caroline." She looked around herself, nobody said anything. She started walking very slowly until she reached his side. "Say thank you to these kind people for the hospitality." He ordered her. Good manners above all.

"Thank you." She murmured, giving a last look to Katherine. When Klaus put his arm around her shoulders Sir Petrova closed the door of his house and Caroline got on her white horse. Klaus wore his hood again and when he was about to mount the animal, since the saddle was big enough for two, Caroline hit softly the horse's belly with her heels in order to make it walk.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, raising his arms a bit.

"You don't deserve to share my horse. Since you're so strong, you will walk." Caroline spoke with a resolute tone, looking at the street and never glancing down. The man stayed behind her for a while, appearing confused, then he started walking and he grabbed the reins to lead the horse through the dark.

"Did you have fun with your friend?" He asked her, trying hard to start a conversation. Truth was that he had missed her, he had missed her so much he couldn't even imagine a life without her. She was everything he had and he was sorry about what she had seen the night before in his bedroom.

"Yes, I did, thank you for your interest." She said back showing all her indifference. "What about you, Klaus? Did you have fun alone in your castle? Wait, maybe you asked those women to keep you company during my absence." She didn't even try to hide her jealousy.

"Caroline, what you've seen last night meant nothing to me." He stopped walking and he made the horse stop too.

"I know what I've seen and I know how much you were enjoying it." She said back, keeping herself from showing her rage. She hit the horse again to make it start walking but Klaus stopped it and Caroline felt shivers of anger crossing her back.

"It meant nothing." He repeated with more determination. Caroline grabbed the reins from his hands and she kept going, ignoring him.

"Oh, please, I don't even want to hear your voice." She murmured. Klaus knew he couldn't yell at her, he couldn't even start with his threats. He glanced down and he followed her like a dog, remaining silent until they arrived home. Caroline went straight in her room, she needed to take a good, long bath to clean herself from all the dirt. Klaus decided to not disturb her anymore, she wasn't in a good mood and he could almost understand her rage. She brushed her hair in front to the mirror and she told herself she had to follow Katherine's advice. The time had come to make Klaus suffer. "Klaus!" She shouted his name. As he heard her calling him from upstairs he turned into dark fog and he appeared at the door of her room. "Come in, Klaus." She commanded.

"Yes, love?" He asked, waiting to hear one of her requests.

"Prepare me a warm bath, thank you." She was giving him her back, he could glimpse her face from the reflection in the mirror.

"What? I'm not your slave." He growled. He was the Lord of hell, he wasn't used to receive orders.

"Well, that's a pity." She said while she was undoing the laces of her soft dress. "I'll do it by myself then." She let the dress fall on the floor, then she took off her panties and she bent to grab a large, white nightgown from the chair near to the mirror. Klaus' eyes admired her, he stopped breathing for awhile. It was like she was asking him to fill her emptiness, he struggled to not let himself show his real sexual excitement.

"No, wait, I.. I'll do it." He changed his mind making appear a little smirk on Caroline's lips.

"Good, don't make me wait." She said, taking advantage of the power she had on him. He nodded and he left the room to prepare the bath, he did it as quick as possible. Caroline followed him in the bathroom just for the pleasure of seeing him working for her. "Is it ready?" She asked it at least twice, but only a few minutes later the bathtub became full of warm water.

"Come, love." He extended his arm and Caroline gave him her hand to let him help her getting in the water, her nightgown became wet and transparent as soon as she sat at the bottom of the bathtub. Klaus knelt and he watched her in all her beauty, her breast looked soft and he felt the need to touch it, to touch every part of her body. Caroline blushed but she acted like the redness of her cheeks was just the result of the hot vapor of the room.

"Wash my legs." She raised a leg from the water and Klaus took it in his hand, caressing her soft and pale skin. He started to pass the wet sponge on her, just as she had ordered. He did it slowly, giving her a certain pleasure. As he got closer to her right leg to leave little kisses on it, Caroline sighed.

"What game are you playing?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"A new one we've never played before." She said back, keeping her tone low because of the silence around them.

"I like it more than the others." He admitted. Making him happy wasn't the aim of the game, so Caroline decided to make it even more tough. She took a deep breath and she took off her nightgown, remaining utterly nude in front to his stunned eyes.

"But it must be hard for you... You can see but you can't touch." She acted like she was sorry about it. Klaus swallowed and then he sighed. He kept caressing her leg and his hand arrived to her inner thigh, there where Caroline stopped it. "I said you _can't_ touch." She repeated while holding his hand so tight to make him feel pain.

"Please, Caroline..." He begged her while he couldn't even look her in her eyes, they were stuck on her beautiful, naked body.

"Please, Caroline...?" She said his words again, she wanted to make him finish his line. "What?" She asked.

"Let me take you." He found the strength to raise his glance and meet her eyes, he was waiting for her consent because, after all, he respected her. Caroline immediately shook her head with an evil little smile on her face.

"Klaus, it goes against the rules of my game." She was slowly getting used to it, it wasn't hard as she had thought, on the contrary it was really fun.

"I don't care about your stupid game." He growled again, while he couldn't bear all those feelings inside of him.

"Then why did you ask? Take me against my will and know that I will hate your for the rest of my entire life." She provoked him again, keeping her legs a little spared. They both knew he wasn't able of doing something so bad to her. He closed his eyes and he pulled his hand back, telling himself that the only way to stop that whole thing was to go away and to renounce to the magnificent view. He stood up and he walked away. "You give up so easily?" She laughed at him, but he didn't give her any answer, he shut the door behind his back and he left her alone. He was furious, never before a woman had denied him the pleasure of a night of passion, Caroline had played with and he had let her making fun of his weakness.

* * *

**Well, it was a hot chapter. ;) I wrote it very quickly but I hope it's not a mess, in the next chapter they are gonna talk about Caroline's future and past, you're gonna find out more about her origin. Leave a review if you enjoyed the reading! To the anon who wrote this review: **

"_you are going too far with this how can you say the Sabbath is what you described it as. This is just a story dont play with God"_

**I'm sorry you think I'm going too far, as you just said it's just a story and the beauty of writing is also inventing your own truth. I tried to write true information about the witches' Sabbath, if you know different things about it perhaps we've read different books and have different info. :)**

**- Ilaria.**


	10. X chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _X_

Klaus didn't speak much to Caroline the day after and the following days, after one week he was still offended by Caroline's behavior. He knew it wasn't utterly her fault, he was sure her pretty little friend, Katherine, had manipulated her in order to turn her into a stupid slut. He had done much to teach her good manners and that peasant girl was about to destroy all his work. "_It isn't you._"He kept telling her, but every time Caroline heard those words coming out from his mouth she denied the truth to herself. "_I've changed._" That was her excuse. Klaus was tired of her game, even though she tried so hard to have some sort of power over him he knew she was still the seventeen years old girl who feared him and loved him. He couldn't lock her in her room, he didn't want to make things get worse between them, so he gave her permission to leave the castle and come back home before evening. The only order he gave her was to not talk to boys, Caroline had never broke that rule. First of all, she was too shy to approach to a man she didn't even know. Every time a boy came closer she remembered herself what Klaus had done to Tyler, so she walked away. One day, while Caroline was far from home, Emelaine reached Klaus in the living room of the castle. The man was drinking blood while reading an old book of the library.

"How long is it going to last?" Her voice distracted him from his interesting reading. He was sitting in front to the fireplace, the witch stayed still behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love." He said back, keeping his eyes on those rough pages. That was just a lie, he knew exactly she was talking about his complicated relationship with Caroline. The woman rolled her eyes and she took the book from his hands to get his attention.

"I'm talking about you and Caroline! How long will you two keep fighting before you'll tell her the truth? We're running out of time, Klaus, she is seventeen and she is ready to know what's her duty." Klaus appeared annoyed, he never took Emelaine's words too seriously, even when he knew she was right.

"Have you seen her? She's acts like a spoiled little child, she goes around with that Katherine who fills her mind with stupid lies." He drank other blood from his glass. "What am I supposed to do? Locking her in her room? She will hate me for the rest of her life and this is not what I want for her." He was showing his weakness, his love for that girl was making him hesitate. Emelaine couldn't believe her eyes, she had never seen his lord caring so much about someone's feelings.

"Just tell her everything she needs to know and put an end to this story!" She said. Klaus stood up and he walked with the empty glass in his hand while his mind was lost in thoughts. "Once you see through the mirror you can't ignore its will, you know it, everyone knows it, that's why some people refuse to find it! If you'll fail I'll fail with you, your realm in the hell will fall and the goodness will rule this earth. Is this what you want?" She asked him, getting closer with no fear. "Do you want to let Him win?" She asked again, talking about God.

"Of course I don't." Klaus growled.

"Then what are you waiting for? If something will happen to Caroline before her initiation, if she'll die, you'll never see her again and everything will be lost." Klaus already knew what the witch was telling him, but forcing Caroline to embrace the darkness and marry him wasn't easy as he had thought. He had never allowed her to leave his side because of his fear of losing her, her death would have meant the end of everything he had built. He sighed, he glanced down and then he nodded.

"I will tell her everything tonight." He decided. Emelaine nodded back.

"Fine, because if you won't, I will. She needs to know." She proclaimed her intentions.

"What do I need to know?" Caroline's voice forced both of them to turn towards the door of the room, the young girl had been hiding herself behind the corner for the whole time. Klaus' lips were slightly parted, Emelaine's clear eyes were wide open, Caroline looked resolute, she wanted to know the truth. The witch looked her Lord before to speak.

"I guess it's time for me to leave." She said, then she walked towards the door and she closed it as soon as she left the room. Caroline brought her eyes back on Klaus, now she was confused as she had never been before. She had heard their conversation, yet she couldn't understand and she needed some explanations.

"Klaus..." She called his name in order to make him talk. The man poured other blood in his glass and he drank, when he turned in order to look at Caroline he appeared so serious that she started to get worried.

"We must have a talk, Caroline. Please, sit." He extended his arm to indicate her the armchair in front to the fireplace. Caroline didn't make him repeat it twice, she sat at the edge and she crossed her hands on her lap, feeling nervous. Her eyes stayed on Klaus, he kept walking slowly while he was looking for the right words to say. "I haven't been completely honest with you. Twelve years ago, when I took you to the castle for the first time, I was in that tavern for a reason." He revealed her. Caroline frowned but she didn't say anything to interrupt him. "Truth is that I was looking for you, just as I had been doing for centuries." He said. The girl appeared even more confused. "There is something you should know about your bloodline. As you already know Adam and Eve were the first humans on earth. It isn't quite right, before Eve God created another woman for Adam, her name was Lilith. She was of an exquisite beauty, yet she had quite a temper and she refused to be submissive to his man. After their last violent fight she killed all their children, all except one, a girl who managed to escape from her mother's wrath. Lilith left the Eden and Adam raised his survived daughter in secret, when the girl became a woman she gave birth to her children and a new lineage began." Klaus explained. Caroline predicted the ending of that story, somehow she knew what he was going to say.

"I descend from Lilith." She whispered while her eyes stared at an imprecise point of the dark floor. Klaus nodded, he hadn't finished yet.

"This is why the mirror showed me you." He murmured, standing in front of her. Caroline looked at his face, looking for more answers to the questions that floated in her mind.

"The mirror?" She asked.

"A mystical object capable of showing you your past and future, your fate. Once you watch through it you can't ignore its effects. It hunts you in your sleep, its voice whispers things in your head when you're awake. Curiosity forces many men to look for it, those who've found it have gotten mad, some of them have died." He said. He had lived the effects of the mirror on his skin, everything had stopped when he had found Caroline, twelve years before.

"What did you see exactly in that mirror?" She asked again, concerned. Klaus sighed and he glanced down.

"I saw us." He whispered making Caroline stop breathing. Her eyes were lost, a storm of sensations invaded her body and mind. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. She had always thought his love for her was pure, she couldn't allow herself to think so anymore. He had done everything to free himself from the curse of the mirror. "I saw you reigning by my side, in hell." He added.

"You took care of me through all these years, you saved me from a miserable future and you showed me your love. You did everything because of your selfishness, you've never really cared about me, you just... wanted to get rid of the effects of the mirror." She spoke showing all her pain through her tone of voice. Some tears appeared in her sad eyes, Klaus shook his head and he knelt before her, he took her hands while she was still sitting on the armchair.

"No, I love you and I've always loved you. When I found you twelve years ago I understood you were the only one for me, you taught me how to feel love and compassion. You must believe me, please." He looked for her eyes while she kept hiding them from him, she was confused and she didn't know what to believe. "No one will ever care about you as much as I do, Caroline." He said in a determined tone of voice. Caroline realized he was right, perhaps no men would have fallen in love with her again, even tough she was young and beautiful, they were all afraid of Klaus. "Marry me." He asked for her hand, he found the courage to do so, when she looked him in the eyes she wondered if his one was a request or a order.

"What?" She whispered. Klaus held her hands tight.

"Be my wife." He repeated, seeing the confusion on her face. Caroline had never thought about her wedding, girls of every part of England dreamed about it and wondered how their lovers would have proposed to them, perhaps many of them waited for that moment since they were children. She was shocked, she felt like the words couldn't leave her mouth. Did she truly love Klaus? Did she want to become his wife? In that moment she couldn't do anything but crying silently. Suddenly she walked away without saying anything, she ran from him. "Caroline!" He called for her but she climbed the stairs and she hid herself in her room, where she could think in peace. Klaus remained in the living room, he sighed and he sat on the armchair to massage his temple.

"What did she say?" Emelaine got in the room again, she hadn't heard anything from the other side of the wall, but she had seen Caroline walking away in tears.

"Leave, now." Klaus commanded. The witch understood that things had gone wrong and she left him alone before it was too late, Klaus was pretty irascible. He kept thinking that if Caroline didn't want him to be her husband, he had to obligate her to marry him, even if he had never wanted to use those rude methods with her. Caroline didn't leave her room for dinner, Klaus went hunting in the woods in the shape of a wolf and he killed some animals, his black fur got soaked with blood. While he spent time outside Emelaine knocked to Caroline's door and she got in before the girl could allow her to do so, she was carrying a tray full of food that she placed on the empty side of the bed where Caroline was resting.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" The witch asked, caressing her arm. Caroline raised her chest and she shook her head while her eyes looked at the food in the plate, she wasn't in the right mood for eating. "You need to eat something, child, or you'll lose all the strength." Caroline didn't say anything back, she didn't even move a finger. "So... what did Klaus tell you?" Emelaine asked, since Klaus hadn't revealed anything to her yet.

"He proposed to me." The young girl whispered.

"You don't seem happy about it." Emelaine noticed.

"I feel lost and scared." Caroline admitted. Klaus had told her he had seen her ruling the hell by his side, she didn't think she was the right person to rule a place like hell, he soul wasn't dark at all. In that moment she thought that Emelaine would have been a better wife for him than her.

"Do you love him?" The witch asked another question, the one that Caroline had already repeated in her head over and over again.

"Sometimes I'm not sure I do." She said, feeling guilty for her own words. She couldn't lie to herself, she loved Klaus as her dearest friend and enemy, but when they fought she felt like there was no one on that earth that she would have hated more than she hated him.

"Well, love isn't always a bed of roses, sometimes things can go wrong for awhile." The woman tried to use some of her experience. "Maybe Klaus isn't the perfect man, but he truly loves you, he would never hurt you." She was sure of that. "I've been his most loyal servant for centuries and I can tell you that I had never seen him caring about someone as he cares about you. Don't give up on him, he has been with you when you needed him and now he is the one who needs you." Caroline knew she was right, yet she was afraid. Emelaine smiled to her and she caressed her leg. "You should go and talk to him, but first eat." Caroline nodded, as soon as the witch left her alone she hid the food under her bed and she checked herself in front to the mirror. Maybe the right thing to do was to give Klaus a chance. When he got back to the castle the long, black fur coat that covered his naked skin was still marked with the blood of the animals he had killed and eaten.

"Klaus." As he heard Caroline's voice calling for him he turned to look at her.

"Caroline." He whispered her name, surprised to see her in his bedroom. She took some steps ahead until the candles gave light to her face.

"I decided that I want to be your wife." She spoke with no hesitation, while her innocence showed through her voice. He kept his eyes on her while his lips were slightly parted. "From now on you won't have any other woman but me. I'll be the only one who will keep your bed warm at night. I am yours and you are mine, be unfaithful and I'll be the one who will kill all your lovers." Her words were promises she was not going to break. Klaus walked towards her and he grabbed her with strength, his arms surrounded her body and they kept it tight to him in that possessive hug. His lips touched hers and his tongue vigorously entered in her mouth, Caroline's hands stayed on his strong shoulders, they touched the soft fur of the coat he was wearing. Klaus took the lead, Caroline tasted his lips for the first time and she tried to do what Katherine had taught her, she tried to be a good kisser, even if her heart was about to explode in her chest. Klaus carried her till the bed, he put himself on the top of her, between her spread legs. She let him kiss her again and again, but she stopped him when she felt his hardness pressing against her panties.

"Klaus, wait." She took his face in her hands, he stopped kissing her and he looked her in the eyes. "I want to stay pure until our wedding night." She whispered. Not only she wasn't ready for it, but that wasn't the right place, she wasn't going to give him her virginity on the same bed where he had had sex with his whores.

"Yes, of course... I understand, love." Klaus took some moments to speak, then he acted like he was fine with that, he tried hard to hide his excitement, he wanted to respect her will. He sat on the edge of the bed and Caroline adjusted herself and her nightgown, then she knelt on the bed and she surrounded Klaus' neck with her arms, she stayed right behind him.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Why what?" He was confused.

"Those women in your bed. Why here?" She couldn't understand why he had let them scream so loud, he knew she would have heard them. Klaus turned his face to look her in the eyes.

"It was just a Sabbath, love. Witches offer me their bodies to thank me for the power I gave them, I use them to bring darkness and evil in this world by leaving demons in their wombs." He explained. Caroline frowned, he was talking about children as they were demons, she couldn't understand how, kids were innocent creatures.

"How many children do you have?" She asked.

"thousands, they live the earth and they inflict pain to the humans." He revealed her. Her face was still concerned, she felt a strange jealousy inside of her.

"No more witches, no more demons." She said and Klaus nodded, he wasn't going to be unfaithful to her.

"No more." He confirmed. Caroline smiled softly and she left a kiss on his cheek before to stand up, she didn't want to sleep with him in that bed. "Now go to sleep, sweetheart, tomorrow we'll start your initiation." He said. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew he wasn't going to give her any hint before tomorrow came. She nodded a little bit and that smile remained on her lips.

"Goodnight, Klaus." Her whisper made him smile back, then he kept his eyes on her while she left his bedroom and closed the door behind her to go to sleep. She couldn't fall asleep easily, she stared at the ceiling while her eyes stayed wide open for an hour or maybe more, she kept picturing in her mind the day of the wedding, she told herself she had to tell Katherine about it, she didn't even have a good, white dress to wear. Yet, her biggest question was another one, she wondered what the initiation was.

* * *

**Another chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for the great response to the previous one, I loved all your reviews, as always. :) Let me know what you think about this one. Xx**

**- Ilaria. **


	11. XI chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_XI_

Caroline was nervous. While she was lying in bed, surrounded by the darkness of her room at night, she realized she was going to become the queen of a realm very soon. Klaus had always told her that hell wasn't a bad place, he had told her that the sinners were rewarded with pleasure and luxury because during their human lives they had praised the right Lord. She hoped he had spoken the truth. The next morning she felt something touching the skin of her cheeks, a smile showed up on her rosy lips as she understood they were soft kisses. Klaus was sitting on the edge of her bed and he was trying to gently interrupt her sleep. She hid her face against her pillow, she desired she could stay in bed a little longer.

"Wake up, my princess." He whispered caressing her waved, blonde hair. He hoped she had enough strengths to face the long day that was waiting for her. Caroline didn't know it yet, but her initiation was one of the biggest steps of her whole life, Klaus had been waiting for that moment since the first day they had met. The girl muttered something he didn't understand, she just wanted to sleep. "It's the day of your initiation, Caroline." He said in order to remind her about the conversation they had had the day before. Caroline raised her head from the pillow and she looked around herself, it was early morning and outside it was already raining. Klaus smiled and he caressed her soft cheek. "Do you feel ready?" He asked. They shared a deep glance, the tiredness faded away from Caroline's face to leave the place to her concern.

"I feel frightened." She admitted. She didn't know what to expect, since Klaus hadn't told her anything about the initiation. The man shook his head and he showed compassion through the look in his eyes.

"You don't have to. Fear is not the appropriate emotion for the future queen of hell." He said, she knew he was right. She had always thought she was brave enough, but now she was facing something she had never faced before and things weren't easy as she had imagined.

"What if I'm not the right queen for your realm, then?" She asked. She would have loved to be strong and fearless, yet she was just a human girl and she was starting to hate it. Klaus smiled again, all her questions were valid, but he knew what he had seen in the mirror and there was no doubt that she was the queen he had been looking for.

"There is only one queen and it's you." He guaranteed her, trying to give her the right confidence by looking her in the eyes. "I would have never asked you to perform the initiation, if I thought you weren't ready for it." He revealed. He had raised her and he had taught her many things, now the time had arrived for her to become a woman. Caroline nodded, telling herself he had to be right. "Promise me you will do whatever it takes to reign with me." He waited for her to promise.

"I promise I will do whatever it takes to stay with you." She said while caressing the hand he had placed on her cheek. Klaus took a breath of relief, he wanted to be sure that was going to fight for them. He leaned toward her to kiss her forehead.

"Emelaine is waiting for us in the woods." He informed her. A rite always required a witch, an old one, someone who could control the course of the events. Caroline nodded and as soon as Klaus left her room she changed her clothes, she wore a white, soft and long dress and she brushed her hair. When she climbed down the stairs Klaus took her hand and he took her in the woods, the rain kept falling against the ground and against them, their hoods protected them from it. Caroline saw the shape of a woman in black, the witch was standing at the center of a pentacle of salt. Klaus stopped behind the young girl, Caroline turned to look at him and he didn't say anything, he just kept watching.

"Move forward." Emelaine invited Caroline to take some steps ahead and she extended her hand toward the girl, as she went close enough she grabbed her wrist and she cut the skin of her palm with a sharpen knife. Caroline moaned in pain, at first she tried to free herself from the grab, then she stopped and she remembered she had promised Klaus she would have done anything for him. That was her sacrifice. Some drops of her blood fell on the ground, Emelaine's eyes became utterly white. "I invoke you, Satan, and I beg you to offer your elixir to your loyal believer." She whispered it just once. "May she embrace the darkness and accept the powers you give her today." She kept saying. Klaus, dressed in his black cape, moved forward and he offered his wounded hand to the witch. Emelaine let him pour his blood in a chalice, then she offered it to Caroline. "Do you believe in the Lord of the darkness?" She asked, while her white pupils stared at Caroline's blue eyes.

"I believe." She proclaimed right before to bring the chalice to her lips and drink the elixir of eternal life. She felt a new strength running in her veins, her heart beat fast in her chest. For a moment she felt omnipotent, but then a sudden tiredness forced her legs to stop supporting the wight of her body. The last thing she felt were Klaus' arms around her, he took her before she could fall, then she felt asleep. The man lay her on the ground with care, Emelaine's eyes got their clear color back. The two of them watched her sleeping like a innocent child while the rain streamed down her body.

"The initiation begins now." The witch pronounced those words breaking the silence. Her eyes saw the concern on Klaus' face, she put her hand on his shoulder. "She is strong enough, she'll come back before the night. There's nothing you can do to help her now, she needs to do it by her own." Klaus nodded, he knew how the initiation worked, he had initiated many witches, yet he had never loved none of them.

When Caroline revived she felt the cold leaves under her body, she was lying down in the same place she had fainted. She looked around herself and she didn't find Klaus, nobody was there except her, not even Emelaine. She realized she was alone in the woods, it was still morning and the rain had stopped pouring. It was quiet all around, that silence was surreal. Slowly she raised her chest and then she stood on her feet, wondering if she was still sleeping and that one was just a dream.

"Klaus?" Her soft voice called for him without getting an answer back. Confused she walked among the high trees, she kept thinking she was living an illusion. As she heard the noise of some steps behind her she stopped and she turned to look back. "Who's there?" She asked, trying hard to glimpse what was hiding between the trunks. She saw the shape of a woman dressed in white, so she took some steps ahead. "Come out." She invited the woman to show herself, and so she did. Caroline saw a blonde stranger, she was young and a little older than her, she shined of a bright, natural light. "Who are you?" She asked since the woman appeared shy at first.

"Caroline, honey, I'm so glad to meet you." The stranger spoke while getting closer to Caroline, who was still uncertain about the woman's identity. As she took her hands she felt how cold they were, she understood that nothing she was living was real. Even tough that woman seemed friendly and nice, Caroline felt a strange sensation. "You were so small when I left you, now you became a beautiful woman." Her lips slightly parted as she realized she was speaking with her mother for the first time.

"Mother?" She asked, the stranger nodded with a soft smile on her lips.

"Come here honey, let me hug you." She whispered. Caroline let her mother get even closer to share a hug, even if the questions in her mind were many she stayed silent and some tears streamed down her cheeks, she had always wondered who her mom was and how she looked like, now she knew it and she knew also that she was dead. For a moment she felt a little more normal, like any other girl who had a mother.

"Did I die, mother?" The young girl asked in fear, without understanding what had happened after she had drunk Klaus' blood.

"No, sweetheart, you didn't." Her mother assured her caressing her daughter's blonde and waved hair. They shared similar features, their eyes were of the same deep azure and their skin was pale. Suddenly a smirk appeared on the woman's face and those blue eyes turned in yellow. "But you will." Her hands grabbed Caroline's throat, the girl tried to free herself but that creature was too strong. She saw her skin becoming squamous and dry, her nose disappeared and her mouth became similar to a beak. Her sharpen fangs were long and her tongue was slim and divided in two parts. She wasn't human, she was a creature of hell. Caroline scratched the eyes of the monster using her nails, as soon as the creature freed her from the grab to scream in pain and touch its bleeding yellow eyes, Caroline ran away as fast as she could toward the castle, her home. The monster was still behind her, it ran after her without seeing anything, it used its sense of smell to track the prey. Caroline didn't know where she was going, all around her she saw nothing but trees, her fear didn't allow her to think, she just repeated herself she didn't want to die. When she saw the castle her heart skipped a beat and she kept running to climb the hill on which her house stood, she thought that maybe Klaus was there.

"Klaus! Klaus!" She shouted his name over and over again after she entered in the big hall. The castle was empty and silent, she looked for him in every room of the first floor and she found nothing. She was in panic, it was like she was stuck into another, fake reality, alone. She didn't know how to come back. When she thought about the creature of the woods, hoping that it didn't follow her there, she heard a noise coming from the living room and she swallowed in terror, then she thought that perhaps it was Klaus and she silently walked toward the room to check. As soon as her eyes saw Tyler walking around she kept herself from wincing by placing a hand on her mouth. The boy heard her and he walked fast toward her until he found her hidden behind the corner.

"Caroline, it's been a long time." He grabbed her wrist in order to make her walk. How was it possible? She had shouted Klaus' name as she had walked into the castle and Tyler hadn't heard her. Caroline told herself it was time to stop trying to give herself explanations about what was happening.

"Let go of me, please!" She begged him. He looked furious and she knew why, it was all her fault, he had died because of her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, you didn't deserve to die." She cried. Tyler didn't care about how she felt, even tough she was sorry he was still dead. He pushed her against the living room armchair to make her sit.

"Well, I did! I died because of you!" He growled pointing his finger against her. Caroline glanced down, she felt even more guilty. "And you know what? I'm not the only one." She raised her eyes again and she saw Matt and Jeremy walking to reach Tyler's side. They still held the weapons the had used to threat Klaus during the night of the ball. "It's time for us to get a revenge, don't you think?" Tyler smirked.

"You didn't die because of me." She said back, feeling a new sensation of rage running in her body.

"Sorry, what did you say?" The boy asked, even tough he had perfectly heard her words.

"I said that you didn't die because of me, I didn't do anything. You embraced your deaths because you were too stupid to understand you couldn't go against Klaus without dying, nobody can." She said with anger in her voice. She had always thought that those boys had lost their lives because of her, but she realized she was still innocent, they had received the ends they had asked for.

"Let me kill her." Jeremy pointed his gun against her and he asked for Tyler's permission, Caroline looked him in the eyes and right before he could give his consent to his friend she extended his hand toward Jeremy and she set his body on fire. Her mouth opened in surprise as soon as she realized what she had done. She wondered how, but while the boy was screaming and running in pain she understood it was time to run. She escaped and she ran, she climbed the stairs while the other two boys followed her. She left behind herself a tail of fire, the flames burnt everything they touched, the castle was getting destroyed. When she went up the last flight she opened the door of Klaus' secret room. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been there, twelve years before. Tyler and Matt ran to reach her but Caroline stopped them by setting fire to the passage of the door. The flames were high and soon they swallowed the two boys. She remained alone, again, while the only noise that interrupted the silence was the one of the burning fire. She looked around herself and her eyes stopped on the only thing that wasn't hidden under long white blankets. A mirror was placed at the bottom of the room, she could see her reflection in it. She immediately realized it was the mirror that Klaus had mentioned in his story. Slowly she walked toward it, it was like she was moving in a dream, everything around her appeared blurry, the only thing she could see was the mirror. When she extended her arm toward it, to touch it, something drew her into it with the strength of a hurricane. When she opened her eyes again she took a long, deep breath and she raised her chest in a sudden and fast movement, like if she had been drowning for the whole time.

"Caroline, it's me, it's me." She felt Klaus' arms around her. The man kept her tight to his body, he closed his eyes and he took a breath of relief telling himself she was there with him again. "You're safe, love, it's all over now." He could hear her heart beating fast while her hand held his cape tight in her fingers. As soon as she understood she was finally safe, when she felt the rain falling against her face, she cried of joy and fright.

"I saw it, Klaus." She murmured while keeping her head against his chest. Klaus covered her body with his cape while he was still knelt on the wet ground of the woods. He looked for her eyes, trying to understand what she had to tell him.

"What? What did you see?" He asked.

"The mirror." She whispered, finding comfort in the look of his eyes. Klaus' lips slightly opened, he didn't know anything about Caroline's travel, he couldn't, and he was scared at the idea of her seeing in the mirror a different fate from the one that he had planned for her, for them.

"What did it show you?" He asked again, Caroline slowly shook her head.

"Nothing. It just brought me back to you." She said, then she closed her eyes again to rest. A new, pleasant sensation warmed up Klaus' heart, he felt loved, he felt that Caroline's fate was pushing her in his arms. She hadn't watched through the mirror, but it had saved her from death to return her to him.

"I take you back home, sweetheart." He whispered, then he left a kiss on her forehead and he took her in his arms to hold her on the way to the castle. Emelaine smiled and she walked by his side, the sun was fading behind the horizon, Caroline had stayed unconscious for almost a whole day. Klaus took care of her and he lay her body under the sheets of her bed, he sat next to her and he placed his hand on her leg while she was too tired to keep her eyes open. She wondered how she had set on fire the castle during her dream, she wondered if she was a witch like Emelaine, since the initiation was over. "Now rest, sweetheart. You need some sleep." Klaus' whisper made her stop looking for all the answers to her questions. He was right, she just needed to sleep.

"Will you stay here with me?" She asked, worried to remain alone again. Klaus smiled and he nodded.

"I will always stay with you." He confirmed. She smiled softly and she put her hand on his one, then she fell into a deep sleep. He stayed there, watching over her while she was sleeping. He caressed her cheek with his fingers and then he told himself that the time had arrived to take her to her real home. He took a deep breath and he held her hand, then he closed his eyes and soon everything around him changed, he was no longer in the castle. The velvet walls of the bedroom became red, the two, big windows of the room were adorned with elegant, golden curtains. Every detail was refined, the four poster bed was large and many, soft pillows filled its emptiness. Caroline was still lying on it, part of her body was hidden under the beautiful, soft and red sheets. When Klaus opened his eyes to look around he noticed that nothing had changed during his absence, he was home again and it was like the time had stopped for centuries, waiting for him to come back to his reign. He stood up and he walked around, his fingers touched every object in the room. When he pulled aside the curtain of the first window he saw the lightnings that broke the peace of the red sky above his palace. As he glanced down he saw nothing but a deep cliff, the castle stood on big, strong stones that supported its weight. Among the dark clouds dragons flew, their wings brought them high, far from the ground and near to their nests inside the erupting volcano of hell. Klaus' pride grew while he admired his creation, his eyes watched full of amazement everything he had built.

"Klaus." Caroline's voice broke the silence, the girl slowly opened her eyes while she hardly breathed. She realized there was something different with the air that was getting inside her lugs, it was thicker. When she raised her chest her heart skipped a beat, she didn't know where she was and for a moment she thought that the nightmare had started again.

"I'm here, love." Klaus reached her side and he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Where am I? Am I dreaming?" She asked, making him smile.

"You're not dreaming, sweetheart." He immediately reassured her. "Come." He took her hand and he invited her to walk with him toward the window, Caroline frowned but she let him lead her. As he pulled aside the curtain again the frightening, dark and creepy view appeared in front to the girl's stunned eyes. For a moment she was unable to breathe, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Klaus surrounded her hips with his strong arms and he stayed behind her while his chest touched her back. "Welcome home, Caroline." He whispered to her ear.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the reading, Klaus and Caroline are finally home! In the next chapter you'll see how she will react to this, also the wedding is near and I've already chose her dress, she won't be an ordinary bride! I'll put all the photos on my pinterest account. :) Leave a review and let me know what you think. Xx**

**- Ilaria. **


	12. XII chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _XII_

_Welcome home_. Those words echoed in Caroline's head, they sounded like a lie. That wasn't her home, she felt lost and scared. Klaus could feel her body getting rigid as stone while his hands touched her hips. They were still looking at the red, cloudy sky above them, Caroline couldn't remove her eyes from the volcano, it's wasn't so far from the palace and she could hear it roaring every time the lava came out from the tip, it happened just when the king of hell was in his reign, so all the peasants knew that their Lord was in his home. It was like the mountain was alive and it had been quiet for a very long time. Caroline had never seen something like that before, Klaus had told her stories about dragons and fire but it wasn't one of his stories the one she was living, it was reality. The air in the room was thick and breathing was hard, the girl immediately walked away from Klaus' grasp and she found herself into a new bedroom, it was so different from the one in the castle.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus' voice took her mind away from her confusion, her man was the only thing that hadn't changed since she had woken up from her sleep. He got closer to her and she shook her head placing a hand on her neck.

"I can't breathe." She murmured. Klaus took her on their bed, he made her sit and he sat by her side.

"Air is thicker down here, you'll get used to it." He said with his hand on her back. Caroline tried hard to take deep breaths in order to get air in her lungs, yet she never appeared satisfied, she thought that maybe she was going to faint but nothing really happened. Perhaps Klaus was right, perhaps she was going to get used to the absence of pure and fresh oxygen. Her eyes were stuck on the floor of the room, Klaus tried to understand what was wrong with her. "Caroline? How do you feel?" He asked.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." She kept whispering. Klaus seemed deeply bothered by her words, he closed his eyes with a disgusted facial expression painted on his face.

"Who taught you to speak like this?" He sounded like a father who hears his kid cursing for the first time. He had always commanded her to not pronounce that name in his home, now they were in his reign and nobody was allowed to speak about Him, God. The sound of that word reminded Klaus about his biggest enemy and all his weapons: holy water, crucifixes and prayers that had been used against him since the very beginning. Caroline didn't mind to his rebuke, she couldn't think about nothing except to the things she had left in her old house, in her old life.

"I didn't say goodbye to Katherine... And my horse! Who will feed him?" She asked, but Klaus took her face in his hands in order to hush her.

"Look at me. Everything is fine, there's nothing you need to worry about. I know you were very close to your horse, love, but I guarantee you that you will find creatures way more fascinating than horses here." He smirked and his sweet dimples showed up, Caroline had always liked them. She sighed but her eyes remained sad while Klaus caressed her rosy cheeks. He looked at her lips and then he left a kiss on them. Everything happened fast and Caroline's heart skipped a beat. She wondered if she was ever going to get used to his kisses, but she told herself that maybe getting used to the thick air was easier. His lips were full and soft when they slowly moved on hers, she had been dreaming of kissing them for weeks, perhaps months, and now she could do it anytime she wanted. It was hard to believe. Klaus forced himself to stop before he lost his self control, Caroline had already told him she didn't want to share the bed with him until the wedding night. He smiled again to her and his thumb gently touched the pale skin of her beautiful face.  
"Come with me, I'll show you something." He said. Caroline gave him her hand and he led her out of the bedroom. The warm light of the candles lightened up the long and dark hallways of the palace, it was way bigger than the castle. Even tough Klaus was holding her hand Caroline remained behind him, she was too afraid to walk confidently around her _new home_. When her eyes saw the shape of a creature she kept herself from screaming, she hid herself behind Klaus and her hand grabbed his arm. The _thing_ in front of her eyes was horrendous and deformed. His skin was grey and so pale that the blue veins were visible on his face. His eyes were red and evil, his yellow teeth were sharpen and dirty. The nose was large and pointed, he had no hair on his head, the ears looked like the ears of an elf. As soon as the monster saw Klaus he looked frightened, he bowed down and he murmured something.

"The master has returned." His voice was hoarse, the creature didn't dare to look at his master, he was terrified.

"What... What is this?" Caroline asked to Klaus, remaining safe behind him.

"It is just a servant, my love. Does it scare you?" He asked her. Caroline nodded, she wasn't sure about it but she thought that the monster was evil. "Did you hear her? She said you're scaring her, beast! Go away!" Klaus' voice echoed in the hallway, it made Caroline tremble and the servant didn't wait before to run away, leaving them alone again. Caroline felt guilty, even though that monster was ugly she thought he didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"It wasn't necessary! He didn't do anything bad!" She complained, Klaus appeared confused.

"You said it was scaring you." He said. She remained silent, looking him in the eyes and thinking about how apprehensive he was. "Anyway, we must go." When he took her hand again to make her walk with him toward somewhere he only knew, Caroline looked around herself and she noticed that the palace was full of weird beasts, the one she had seen in the hallway wasn't the only one. They all bent when their master walked by them, the girl looked at them very quickly, Klaus seemed to be impatient to show her whatever he wanted to show her. They arrived to the stairs that led to the underground, there were infinite steps.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, climbing down the stairs with Klaus.

"Be patient, love." He said smirking and without giving her any hint. When they got to a locked door Klaus opened it and he silently walked in the room leaving the young girl behind him. He looked around and then he took Caroline's hand again. They were into an immense room with no windows, it was pretty dark inside, it was hard to glimpse something through the darkness. The floor was made of irregular stones.

"I can't see anything." Caroline whispered in a low tone of voice while her right hand held tightly Klaus' one and her left one didn't let go his arm. Suddenly he showed her his hand and a cold globe of bluish light started to take form above his palm, Caroline watched the magic, she was fascinated by his endless powers. Klaus smiled seeing the stunned expression on her face, when the globe left his hand to move toward the center of the room he followed it, they both did, even though Caroline was a bit uncertain.

"Mind where you step, sweetheart." He warned her, even if his hand still held her one. When the light became strong enough Caroline looked the ceiling above them and she saw nothing but grey, big stones. It was like they were into a dark cave. The floor was irregular, where the stones ended there were deep cliffs, when she gave a look down, to the bottom, she saw just darkness. She couldn't see the end of the precipices.

"It's cold here." She murmured, her voice echoed around the place and a soft growl made her stop and tremble in fear. "What was that?" She asked. Klaus smiled and he didn't say anything, he just pointed his eyes toward the _thing_ behind the globe of light. In front of them lay on the ground a magnificent white dragon. His evil eyes were utterly white, just as his skin that looked slimy, but that was cold and dry as the one of a snake. Caroline couldn't move, she was curious, she felt safe since Klaus was right beside her, yet there was a little bit of fear inside of her. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Hearing her voice the dragon growled again and he stood on his paws, his moves made some stones fall down the cliff. Caroline jumped and she hid herself behind Klaus as she used to do when she was scared.

"It's everything fine, love. She's just curious to see who you are." Klaus explained, inviting Caroline to take a step ahead. The dragon walked closer, she was a female, for all that time she had been hiding her eggs in the dark of the cave, where she felt safe with her progeny. Klaus walked toward her with no fear, the dragon bent down growling, feeling the power of the man.

"She's afraid of you." Caroline noticed. Klaus caressed the face of the creature, just like Caroline used to do with her horse.

"She's not, she just knows who is in power now." He explained. "Come closer, as long as you don't touch her eggs she won't hurt you." He extended his arm toward her and Caroline decided to trust him, so she took his hand and she slowly placed her one on the dragon's snout. She felt how cold she was and some shivers ran down her spine, then she smiled seeing how friendly the creature was. "Why is she staying in the dark?" She asked.

"Every female dragon comes here to hide herself and wait for the birth of her progeny. Soon she will come back to the volcano." Klaus said.

"May I ride her someday?" Caroline's question made Klaus laugh, she felt hurt by his reaction. "What? It's not funny!" She complained.

"Dragons are wild creatures, love, you can't ride them." He broke her dream and she sighed, sad about it. "But... you can still play with her." He tried to comfort her. Caroline frowned, she couldn't see how it was possible to play with a wild creature. "I gave you some powers, Caroline. After your initiation you can do things that you couldn't do before, but you already know it, don't you?" He asked with a little smirk. The young girl thought about it and she remembered what she had done to Tyler, Matt and Jeremy in her vision.

"Fire. I can control fire." She said, Klaus nodded.

"Not only fire. I gave you an extraordinary gift, now you can control every natural element. Fire, earth, water, air." He revealed her, smiling while pronouncing the name of the four elements of nature. Caroline was speechless, she felt powerful but still unable to use the gift that Klaus had given her.

"How?" She asked.

"You know how, you've already done it before." He didn't want to give her the answers to her questions, she had to research for them inside of her. She tried hard to remember how she had felt when, during the vision, the fire had swallowed her enemies, saving her from death. She had felt a storm of emotions, between them there was the strong will to survive. She told herself that maybe she just had to deeply want something. He gave a last, uncertain look to Klaus, then she tried to raise her hand and close her eyes. She focused on fire and when, suddenly, she felt a strange warmth in her palm she opened her eyes again and she laughed softly seeing the flames on her palm. Klaus felt proud of her, they shared a loving glance while the dragon growled and opened her mouth to let the red flames come out. Caroline felt close to the creature, when she looked at her own hand she blew against her fire, her breath turned into a strong wind that made the flames grow. Klaus stayed still, admiring her while she got to know herself and her new abilities. When the fire faded he put his hands on her shoulders. "You're a magnificent woman and a powerful witch." He whispered to her ear. Caroline turned to look him in the eyes and she put her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to be just a woman and a witch. You said I was going to be a queen." She reminded him, keeping her blue eyes on his handsome face. Klaus caressed her blonde and long hair, then he smirked.

"Tomorrow you'll become my wife and everything that is mine will be yours." He said. Caroline felt nervous at the idea of the wedding, she couldn't wait to be his wife, yet she had no idea what to expect from that ceremony.

"Tomorrow? Klaus, I still don't have a dress!" She complained, she hated to not be in control, everything had to be perfect on her wedding day and she realized there was no time left. Klaus smiled and he took her face.

"Hush now, Emelaine is here and she will help you finding a dress. The best tailors of hell had been working for you, you'll be impressed, love." He reassured her, so she calmed down a little bit and a little smiled showed up again on her lips.

"Well, I hope you're right. I want to be perfect and I'm not going to marry you until I'll find the most beautiful dress." She pointed her finger against his chest and Klaus' lips slightly opened, he smiled. "Now I'm hungry, I hope the food is good in hell." She crossed her arms against her chest like a little spoiled child, then she gave him a look and she smirked. She loved how he tried so hard to satisfy every single one of her whims. That night they slept in the same room, in the same bed, Caroline was afraid to remain alone in the palace. Klaus kept her tight in his arms all night long until the sky became red again and the next morning came. Emelaine got in the king's chambers while they were still sleeping, she pulled aside the curtain of the windows to let the light in.

"Wake up!" She said out loud, shaking Caroline's body. The girl slowly opened her eyes and she realized that she was still in hell, it wasn't everything a dream. "It's your wedding day, we need to do many things!" The witch took the sheets of the bed to uncover Caroline's body. Klaus woke up, annoyed by all the hustle.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"Your bride doesn't want to get out of bed on her wedding day." Emelaine complained, but Caroline hid herself in Klaus' arms, wishing she could stay in bed a little longer.

"I want to sleep, please." She begged, but Emelaine rolled her eyes. Klaus had no intention to force Caroline to leave him alone, he always went along with her wishes.

"Caroline, you don't have a dress for your wedding and we need to do something for you hair, child." Emelaine insisted, Caroline's eyes got wide open as soon as she heard those words, the witch was right. Suddenly she felt nervous, she told herself she had to do something. Quickly she got out of bed and she put her hands in her hair.

"I need to find a dress, now!" She said. Emelaine took her hand to lead her out of the bedroom and start planning, Klaus watched the scene with a little, cunning smirk on his face.

"Have fun, sweetheart." He said while she was too nervous to think about enjoying herself. When the door closed behind Caroline's back Klaus looked around himself and he smiled again, then he let his head fall against the pillow again to return to sleep. Emelaine took Caroline into a different area of the palace, all the servants were around the hallways to plan the most important wedding that hell had ever seen. The whole reign had been invited, even those who hadn't a seat of honor inside the palace would have been waiting outside in order to see the new queen. When the two women entered inside a big room full of dresses and tailors Caroline looked around herself and she remained stunned, she had never seen so many clothes in her whole life.

"Caroline, may I introduce you Davina. She will help you finding the perfect wedding dress while the servants will do something for your hair." Emelaine took her in front to a small, wonderful girl. She was Davina, she looked as young as Caroline, maybe a little younger, she had blue eyes and long brunette hair. Her big and polite smile immediately comforted Caroline, she looked like someone who knew what she was doing.

"Oh... Hi!" Her smile became large when she gave the girl her salute.

"My Queen." Davina bowed down and Caroline remained speechless, nobody had ever shown her so much respect before. A girl of her age had just called her _queen_ and she had bowed in front of her. She told herself she wasn't ready for all that formality.

"Please, call me Caroline, we can be friends!" She proposed taking the girl's hands. Davina looked her in the eyes, she appeared confused, but still happy.

"It would be an honor my Q... Caroline!" They smiled to each other and then Davina took her toward a comfortable and elegant armchair, Caroline sat while some women started brushing her blonde hair. "The best tailors of hell came here today to show you their creations, my Queen. Everyone of them will present you a dress worn by a model. With your highness permission, she should begin." Davina explained, Caroline nodded and some servants opened a big door, behind it the girl saw the long, endless line of tailors and she wondered if they would have ever been in time for her wedding. After a good half-hour of greetings and negative verdicts of the Queen, a dress drew Caroline's attention. The tailor was an old man who came from a far area of hell, he had created that dress after many centuries since his last work. Caroline stood up to touch the lace of the black, long dress. It was soft and refined, she decided it was the right one.

"I want to try it." She commanded and everyone went along with her wish, she tried the dress and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It perfectly fell on her feminine curves, it had been created for her and she couldn't imagine any other woman wearing it. She finally felt like a royal. Nobody in the room dared to speak until a big smile showed up on the Queen's face. _It was the one._

Klaus was still in his chambers when his most loyal servant, Marcel, brought him the clothes he had asked for. He had chosen a dark color, black. The sleeves of his jacket were adorned by refined embroidery, a leather belt surrounded his stomach and his shoulders were covered by a cape, its details were the silver heads of two wolves that kept it hooked. His leather boots reached his knees, the trousers were black as every other cloth he wore.

"Are all the guests in the hall?" Klaus' voice asked while he admired himself in the mirror. Many hours had passed since Caroline had left the bedroom to prepare herself for the wedding, Emelaine had informed him that she had chosen the dress, but she was still taking a relaxing bath. Marcel slightly pulled aside the curtain of the King's chamber and he saw all the peasants waiting outside the palace, he saw thousands of heads, he couldn't separate the guards and the damned souls from that height.

"Yes, my King. The gates are closed, they are all waiting for you." The servant informed him.

"How do I look?" Marcel didn't expect that question from the King of hell, he appeared confused and uncertain about the right words to use.

"If I were your bride, my King, I would appreciate your elegance." He said. Klaus looked himself in the mirror one last time.

"Fortunately for us, Marcel, you're not my bride." He joked, but not even a smile appeared on his serious face, he remained cold and Marcel glanced down to hide his smirk. "Let's begin." He decided, the time had arrived to celebrate the wedding he had been waiting for since the first time he had looked through the mirror. With Marcel and some servants behind them he reached the first floor and the hall, the big door that divided it from the rest of the house got opened by the servants, suddenly a deep silence swallowed the place, all the guests were looking at Klaus while he walked proudly toward the altar, nobody dared to speak. The door closed again, Klaus stayed still and his eyes remained on it, his mind tried to imagine his bride. Caroline didn't mind the time at all, she took a relaxing bath and she let the ladies take care of her hair while her wedding dress fitted perfectly on her. When the servants opened the door of the hall again everybody stood up in an act of respect toward the Queen, they were all curious to see how she looked, all the women were a little envy and all the men would have loved to have her in their bed for a night. Nobody was impatient as much as Klaus was, he stopped breathing when he saw her walking slowly toward him, with her ladies in waiting behind her and a child who held the tail of her elegant, bright and black wedding dress. It was made of lace and it was soft on her body, it was different from any other dress she had worn in her human life. Her shoulders were naked, under the lace a beige gown covered her nude skin. Her blonde hair were gathered in a perfect chignon, some locks fell on her pale and innocent face. The girl felt the tension in her body, all the eyes were stuck on her, she was afraid to do something wrong. She kept glancing down while she walked under the notes of a violin, the melody was slow and almost sad. She didn't hold flowers, when she had asked for them Davina had told her that there weren't flowers in hell, where every single form of life died. When Klaus' hand touched hers to hold it, Caroline took a deep breath and she found the courage to raise her eyes toward her man. She immediately found her shelter in those deep, grey eyes. She climbed the two steps of the altar and she reached his side, Klaus was stunned by her beauty, he was speechless. Caroline looked the man in front of them, he was a fallen angel, just like Davina, his eyes were blue and he was dressed in black. When the violin's melody stopped everybody sat again, Emelaine was in the front row and she couldn't help herself from crying of joy and emotion, Davina was right next to her and she held an handkerchief that she gave to the witch.

"Most revered King, do you agree to take the ravishing princess Caroline, here present, to be a lawful spouse?" The fallen angel asked. Klaus didn't hesitate, not even for a moment, his answer arrived instantly.

"I do." He said looking proudly right in front of him while his hand still held her bride's one.

"Most honorable Lady, do you agree to take the King of hell, here present, to be a lawful spouse?" He asked again, looking at the beautiful and young girl. Caroline took her time, the words couldn't leave her soft and rosy lips, everybody started to get worried because of her silence. She gave a glance to Klaus and she saw how noble his face looked. Their eyes met and the bride's heart skipped a beat. She was going to take the most important decision of her whole life.

"I do." She said shyly while her eyes were stuck on her handsome husband. Her lips curved in a soft smile, Klaus couldn't keep himself from smiling back, his smirk was cunning as usual. When he turned to stand in front of her and look at her face everybody wondered what he was going to do, even Caroline herself.

"Today, in the presence of the most noble souls of hell, I declare my love to you and I give you my heart and reign, what is mine is now yours. I swear to be a loyal husband, I swear to protect you and give you the happiness that a Queen deserves." He pronounced those honest words while he put a ring at her finger. A precious, red stone was set in the gold of the jewel. A tear streamed down Caroline's cheek while she heard him declaring his love, suddenly her arms surrounded his neck in a sincere and pure hug that made the coldest hearts of hell warm up.

"I love you." She whispered closing her eyes. She felt like everybody in the room had disappeared, nobody was there except the two of them. Klaus' arms kept her tightly close to him, when their eyes met he placed his lips on hers and all the guests didn't keep themselves from clapping and whisper words. Klaus and Caroline smiled to each other, the girl glanced down while her cheeks blushed and the man let his wife place her hand on his arm to walk together toward the feast. While walking with him, observed by all the people around her, Caroline finally felt proud, she showed kind smiles to everyone. She sat with her husband on the seats of honor, Davina was by her side. The dinner started and Klaus didn't stop holding Caroline's hand placed on the table, not even for a moment. They watched together the artists perform for them, Caroline was impressed by a fire eater, she had never seen one before. Klaus laughed watching cruel fight scenes, warriors stabbed one another in the heart, some of them beheaded their enemies, after all they were all already dead. Caroline tried to show her amusement to not look like a little girl, even if she was pretty shocked. When her husband stood up in the middle of the dinner everybody stopped talking to bring their eyes on him.

"Silence, please. I'd like to show my sweet wife the gift I have for her. Bring it to me." He ordered to the servants who immediately opened the big door of the saloon in order to bring in the new born dragon in chains. All the guests showed their amazement, no one in the reign was allowed to own a dragon. When the little creature arrived in Caroline's arms she held it like a baby, showing sweetness and care.

"Klaus..." She whispered his name while he looked so proud. "I couldn't ask for a better gift, my love." She spoke with kindness, smiling back to him and making everyone sigh while watching the lovable scene. "Is it a little boy or a little girl?" She asked, caressing the dragon's belly. It was impossible to not fall in love with that little puppy.

"It's a boy, sweetheart. All his siblings left the cave with their mother this morning, he was left all alone." He explained, Caroline felt sorry for that little creature, but then she told herself that he was lucky, he had found someone who was ready to love him.

"Rufio will be your name." She said to the little dragon with a soft smile on her face.

"It's a good name for a dragon. Let Emelaine take care of him for tonight." As soon as Klaus spoke the witch came closer to take the dragon in her arms, Caroline allowed her to take him away from her even though she was sorry about it. She sat again by her husband's side, as the time passed she realized she needed to spend some time alone with Klaus, she started to feel nervous at the idea of spending the night with him, yet she knew it was her duty as wife. While everybody kept talking and laughing she turned to look at him and he did the same, they share a glance and Klaus gave her his hand. There was no need to talk. She took it and she let him lead her out of the saloon, far away from anybody else. Emelaine saw them leaving together and she smiled. In the meantime Caroline walked silently while her heart beat fast in her chest. Klaus took her in their bedroom, he locked the door behind him and he watched his wife looking shyly around herself. When she turned to look at him she smiled.

"Wait for me here, I have a gift for you as well." She said. Klaus smiled back.

"I'm not going anywhere, love." He said. Caroline glanced down and she closed the door of the bathroom behind her back, she took her time and she left her husband alone. He took off his coat and his shirt, then he poured some blood in a glass to drink it while watching outside the window. The sky was dark and the clouds were grey. When he heard the door opening he turned and he saw Caroline wearing a white nightgown, she reminded him of a Greek muse. The long dress left uncovered the center of her chest, it softly fell on her feminine body. The young bride couldn't keep herself from blushing, she tried hard to not glance down while Klaus' eyes were stuck on her curves.

"Do you like it?" She innocently asked. Klaus left the empty glass on the table and he extended his arm toward her to make her come closer, as soon as she did it he touched her neck and his fingers caressed her waved long hair, they got lost in her locks.

"You look ravishing." He whispered, then his lips moved on the pale skin of her neck, Caroline closed her eyes and her lips slightly parted while the shivers ran across her spine. Klaus grabbed the nightgown and he rudely unveiled her breast, his hand touched it making her feel the pain. She moaned but she didn't ask him to stop. "I've been waiting for so long." He growled. His wife's hands caressed his dark blond hair, she was sweet to him, no matter what he did to her body.

"I'm yours tonight." She said back, deciding to trust him. Katherine had told her she would have felt pain during her first time, she couldn't hide her fear, yet she was curious to feel new sensations. Klaus kissed her lips, he bit them moving his tongue inside her mouth with no gentleness. His body started to push her toward the bed, she sat on it and she used her elbows to move back and lie down, Klaus didn't let the distance divide them for too long, he grabbed her knees to spread her legs and he put himself on the top of her. Caroline could feel his hardness still inside his trousers, it pushed against her womanhood. The man's breath was deep and fast, it was hard to stay away from his girl's lips, he kissed them persistently. When he got tired of waiting he unbuttoned his trousers and he pulled down his underwear, he placed his tip on her warm entrance and he felt her walls surrounding him tightly under his deep push. Caroline's nails got inside the skin of his back, she scratched him and she cried out in pain while her eyes were still closed. She struggled against the weakest part of herself to not let the tears stream down her cheeks. Some drops of her blood marked the white nightgown she was still wearing, another rush movement allowed him to enter deeply inside of her, he started a fast and violent rhythm surrounded by her tightness. His right hand was on her lower back, the left one was closed in a fist that held the black sheet under his wife's body, right next to Caroline's suffering face. Soon the girl started to feel the pleasure given by Klaus' pushes, the man's growls became her source of excitement. The two of them got lost into each other eyes, their lips remained close and their breaths became one. She blushed as soon as she moaned, for a moment she tried to keep herself from making noises but then she let herself go. They both embraced the pleasure of their first night, Klaus' rudeness made Caroline scream out loud, she felt something she had never felt before, a heavenly sensation that only hell could give. Even in the last few moments Klaus stayed inside of her filling her with his release, he felt she finally belonged to him. As he lay on his side of the bed, closing his eyes to get all the strength back, Caroline stared at the ceiling above her and she touched her inner thigh, when she raised her hand she saw the blood on her fingers. Suddenly Klaus grabbed her wrist and he licked her index, enjoying the sweet taste of her red elixir.

"Klaus!" She rebuked him with a sweet smile.

"What, love?" He asked smirking, lying on his stomach and supporting the weight of his chest on his elbows. Caroline didn't say anything back, she kept smiling while watching his face. "You're beautiful." He whispered. She glanced down and she blushed.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm tired." She answered back.

"You'll rest and tomorrow you won't be tired anymore, but you'll be still beautiful." He made her smile, then he lay on his back to take her in his arms and make her feel safe. Caroline placed her head on his hard chest, as she used to do when they slept together.

"Goodnight, my husband." She murmured with her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, my Queen." Those words were the last she heard before falling asleep.

* * *

**It finally happened! I'd like to know what you think about the chapter, I hope you liked it. **

**If you want to see the dresses and the details of the places and clothes I described in the chapter take a look to my Pinterest account, my name is imstormbon - link:** imstormborn/in-the-arms-of-hell/

**In the next chapter Caroline will start to realize that not everything is perfect in her new life. **

**As always, leave a review and you'll get the update faster! Since the response to this FF has been great I decided to help your Klaroline stories to get more visibility, you can mention the title of your FF in a review or in a pm, I'll read it and if I'll like it I'll add it to the list of my suggestions at the end of the next chapter! Xx**

**- Ilaria.**


	13. XIII chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_XIII_

When Klaus woke up he felt Caroline's head still against his bare chest, they had stayed close, she had found her shelter in the strong arms that had been surrounding her nude body through the night. He admired his wife's beauty, he caressed her cheek with his lips curved in a smile. It was still early morning and he didn't mean to interrupt her sleep, so he got out of bed making slow moves. He took off his trousers and his underwear, last night's passion hadn't allowed him to get rid of his clothes, or at least not completely. He poured some blood in his glass and he drank it to gain strength, then he stayed still, with his back against the cold wall, watching Caroline sleeping. The girl seemed to notice the emptiness of the bed she had been lying on, her hand looked for her husband's body by her side without finding it. As soon as she opened her eyes she realized she was alone, she raised her head from the pillow and she saw Klaus staring at her from a distance. He was utterly naked, she couldn't help herself from blushing, even after what had happened the night before between the two of them she was still the shy girl he had fallen in love with. When she looked at her own body she saw that her husband wasn't the only naked one in the room, her cheeks got even more rosy. She didn't make a move, she didn't even try to cover herself with the black sheet of the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He said before licking away the blood from his red, soft lips. Caroline tried to hide her nudity under the broken, white nightgown she had worn for their wedding night, she raised her chest and she placed her back against her pillow, keeping her arms tight around her waist.

"You didn't." She gave him a sweet smile, trying so hard to not look at his manhood. She rebuked herself, thinking that she was acting like a stupid child. She wanted so bad to appear as a woman to his eyes and yet, when she tried to act with no shame, she didn't recognize herself. Her embarrassment made Klaus laugh, she frowned feeling hurt. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"After what we did last night you still can't look at me." He noticed, leaving the empty glass on the table by the window. He wasn't a prudish man, discretion wasn't a devil's thing. For a long time he had been hiding the true pleasure of life to that girl, he had preserved her innocence, he had raised her teaching her how to be a noble woman. As his wife she was no longer allowed to show shyness and shame, he wanted her to embrace the lust.

"Of course I can't, you're naked!" She rebuked him, feeling deeply insulted by his amusement.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, love." He said back, making Caroline roll her eyes. She knew he was right. "Don't tell me you don't like it anymore." He provoked her again, staying still with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Your ego is way too big, Klaus." She put her eyes on him with a challenging look on her face, she made him laugh again.

"My ego is not the only huge thing I have, sweetheart." He joked, amused by their game. Caroline's lips slightly parted, she struggled against herself to not smile. His arrogance was awful and, in the meantime, it entertained her.

"You know what?" She asked without excepting an answer, then she got rid of the rests of the beautiful, broken nightgown. Her stunning body remained unveiled, her long legs were still closed and her arms didn't try to cover her big breast anymore, her hands were placed against the soft bed. "Don't tease me, my sweet husband, should I remember you I've already won at this game once?" She reminded him about the game they had played in the bathroom of the castle, when she had asked him to help her taking a relaxing bath. Klaus' smirk didn't fade from his face, he admired the wonderful and exciting view, then he walked closer and he grabbed his wife's legs, making her laugh while he dragged her, forcing her to completely lie on their bed. Caroline kicked him away, she wiggled out of him, or at least she tried to escape from his grasp. She turned her back at him and she got on all fours, Klaus knelt behind her and he put his hands on her hips, then he surrounded her breast with his arm bending on her, feeling her spine against his torso.

"I want my payback, love." He whispered in a growl close to her ear. Caroline stopped fighting back, she kept supporting her weight on her arms, she felt Klaus' hardness pressing against her, even tough she would have liked to make love to him she didn't refuse some sex, she had already understood his man's needs, he wasn't a sweet one in bed, he always wanted to prove he was the alpha male. He pushed himself inside of her roughly, he felt how tight and warm she was. Caroline sighed feeling a painful stab, her hands were still holding the black sheet of the bed, she kept her eyes closed and her lips parted. Klaus raised his chest and he grabbed the girl's hair while his other hand touched her arse, he forced her to raise her chin, his fingers didn't let go her blonde locks. He started a fast rhythm, his pushes were constant and strong. "Say my name." He commanded her.

"Klaus..." She whispered among the sighs, while the pain had been replaced by a deep pleasure.

"Louder!" He said again, pulling her locks toward himself using more strength.

"Klaus!" She repeated louder, just as he had ordered. He felt satisfied, his big ego grew while his ears heard the sweet melody of her moans and the noise of his pelvis hitting fast against hers. Every sensation Caroline felt was new to her, she finally realized she was no longer a child, she was the devil's wife. Klaus wasn't afraid to show himself to his lover, he had stopped preserving her innocence. He had hidden his demons inside for too long. His hardness filled his wife's tight hole making her moan louder and louder, Caroline wished her husband's violence still hid a shade of his pure love for her, even tough it felt so good she didn't want to be his toy. When she tried to stop him and turn Klaus' grasp kept her from moving, she tried again.

"Stop." She whispered close to his parted lips. She could feel his breath on hers. Her hands took his face while they were both knelt on their bed, Klaus' eyes were lost.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't know it, she had no idea what she was doing but she wanted to hush his abusive nature. She kindly caressed his face while she slowly sat on his lap surrounding his waist with her legs. She felt him getting inside of her again and a sigh of pleasure left her mouth. Klaus looked confused, no women had ever dared to interrupt his amusement to dominate him. He let Caroline move on him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and she started a slow dance moving her pelvis, it was better than she had thought. Klaus looked at her naked body in front of his eyes, his fingers ran across her spine until his hands stopped on her low back in order to help her and make things easier for her. Caroline raised her chin and she closed her eyes. Her long, blonde hair fell on her shoulders and some locks covered her breast. Klaus let her stay in control for a while, kissing her neck and touching her soft skin. Her fingers foundered in his curly bold hair, she gave him sweet attentions, she made him feel loved. As soon as she reached the highest level of pleasure she looked him in the eyes, she moaned moving softly. Klaus pushed her under the weight of his body, he stayed inside of her and the rhythm of his deep pushes got slower. Caroline kept her eyes closed, she touched Klaus' back while her legs were still around his waist. She felt the warmth of his release on her inner thigh while her husband got out of her, he sat on the edge of the bed leaving Caroline alone. The girl frowned, she would have liked to get some cuddles, she deserved them. She knelt behind him surrounding his neck with her arms and she smiled leaving some kisses on the skin of his shoulder.

"Do you love me, Klaus?" She asked in a sweet whisper. The man placed his strong hands on his wife's arms and he enjoyed her attentions.

"I love you like I've never loved anyone else before, sweetheart." He said. She knew his words were honest.

"Will you stay in bed with me all day long?" She proposed with a smile on her beautiful lips. Klaus turned his face to look her in the eyes.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I can't. I have a reign to rule, love." He stood up, looking for something to wear. Caroline seemed sorry, she covered herself with the black sheet of the bed while her husband wore some new clothes. Never before he had chosen to leave her alone, in the castle he had always asked for her company. Caroline told herself she didn't have to feel hurt, after all he was a king, he had some duties.

"Fine..." She whispered. "I think I'll go out for awhile." She said again. Klaus turned and he laughed while he was buttoning up his trousers.

"Go out? You can't go out, Caroline. It's too dangerous." He explained.

"But I'm the queen now, I can do whatever I want." She complained. Klaus wore a fine shirt, then he walked closer to her and he sat on the bed again.

"Things are more complicated than that. Hell is a dangerous place, you can't leave the palace without me." Even tough his tone was sweet, he was still giving her orders. Her facial expression didn't change, she was upset and she blamed herself because she had thought that things were about to change. They weren't, she was still a prisoner.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Waiting for you in bed in order to satisfy all your perversions?" She asked. Klaus felt her anger and he sighed.

"Caroline, love, don't make a scene." He took her face in his hands and he looked her in the eyes. "Why don't you go playing with your dragon? I'm sure he's missing you." He nodded softly raising his eyebrows. Caroline sighed, she didn't want to fight, not the day after their wedding. She didn't let him touch her, she stood up and she looked inside her new wardrobe, it was full of stunning, elegant dresses and she didn't know which one to wear.

"Go, your reign needs you." She asked him to go away, she was offended and she didn't want to see him. Klaus rolled his eyes and he walked closer, he tried to grab her wrist but Caroline didn't let him. "Don't touch me." She warned him. He didn't make her repeat it twice, he gave her a strict glance and he turned his back at her to walk away and shut the door of the room as he left. She wasn't going to disobey to Klaus, she didn't want to get in troubles out there. So she wore an elegant, long and beige dress with golden details and she left the bedroom to go looking for Rufio, the little dragon was locked in a cage, she was sorry about that, nobody deserved to be in chains, she knew it very well.

"Come here, Rufio." She extended her arm toward the dragon and he immediately lay on her shoulder, just like a bird. "You won't be locked in a cage anymore, I promise." She said in a sad tone, caressing his snout. "Are you hungry? Let's get you some food." She took him in the big dining room of the palace, some servants served her a good and rich breakfast. Rufio stayed on Caroline's shoulder, waiting for his mistress to give him some pieces of meat. He ate so quickly that he made Caroline laugh, he was greedy and he always asked for more.

"Caroline!" A friendly voice drew Caroline's attention, it was Davina. She was glad she had stopped calling her _Queen_. They both smiled as the young brunette waked closer.

"Davina. Please, sit with me." She invited her. Davina did as Caroline asked, she sat by her side around the big table. "Would you like to eat something?" Caroline asked, the girl looked at the pie and she didn't speak, she was too shy to ask for a slice. The blonde queen smiled and she served it in a new table right before to give it to the fallen angel. "It's delicious, you should try it."

"Thank you so much." Davina whispered, eating it very slowly while Caroline kept feeding her dragon. "Have you enjoyed your wedding?" She asked. Caroline nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"It was wonderful." She said. It was true, she had loved the ceremony, yet she was still upset because of Klaus' attitude.

"You look upset. Something happened?" Caroline hated herself for not being able to hide her true emotions. She gave the last peace of meat to Rufio, then she took her time before answering.

"Klaus happened." She said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. Davina remained silent, she thought about the right words to say. She knew her Lord wasn't the kindest person ever, yet she was pretty sure he truly loved his wife, or at least she wanted to believe so.

"Has he been gentle to you during your wedding night?" She asked. Klaus hadn't been gentle, but Caroline had enjoyed it anyway.

"No. I mean, this is not the problem. He doesn't allow me to leave the palace. I feel like a prisoner. I've been in cage my whole life, I'm tired of it." Caroline revealed to her new friend. Davina looked sorry, freedom wasn't an easy thing to get with Klaus, she knew it very well.

"I know it can be sad, but believe me you wouldn't like being out there all alone. He just wants to protect you." The fallen angel tried to show Caroline the bright side of the whole situation. The queen nodded, she knew Klaus wanted to protect her, he always wanted to keep her alive.

"I can't imagine myself trapped in these walls for the rest of my life." She murmured staring at an imprecise point of the table. Davina glanced down, even tough it was dangerous out there she was powerful enough to be allowed to leave the palace. Even if she looked so young she was a thousand years old, she had been an angel and then she had been disowned by God because she had fallen in love with a demon.

"You know, I was an angel once. Heaven was my home, everything was beautiful there. God sent me on earth, there I fell in love with a demon. My love for him sentenced me to a life in hell. This is why I'm a fallen angel. I remember that when I came here I felt like you, I was lost and sad. As the time passed I understood that my new life allowed me to do things I couldn't do before. Klaus will let you go out as soon as you will show him you're powerful enough to defend yourself. You just have to get used to the hot air and the thick air." She gently smiled to her queen and Caroline smiled back. She hoped Davina was right, she hoped it was just a matter of time, yet she was afraid she had taken the wrong decision by coming to hell.

"Thank you for your kindness, Davina." She said. The two of them remained together for awhile until Rufio started to get bored, Caroline brought him around the place, she made him run and the little dragon even tried to fly. His winds were still too weak, after all he was just a puppy. When he walked on his two legs he was so fast that it was hard to catch him.

"Rufio, come back here!" Caroline rebuked him while the little dragon ran down the stairs, toward a new area of the palace. He used his little wings to go faster and Caroline went after him until she found herself in a big, elegant room. A red carpet led to the royal thrones, Klaus sat on one of them, the biggest one, while the other one was empty. Guards were all around the place, they immediately saw Caroline and two of them stepped closer with their blades and their steel armor.

"Let her go!" Klaus ordered standing on his feet. "Show some respect to your queen, you idiots." The guards obeyed, Caroline took Rufio in her arms and she gave a strict glance to those men. "Come closer, love. Sit by my side." Her husband invited her, extending his hand toward her. Caroline uncertainly walked on the red carpet, she climbed the little steps that divided her from the thrones and she sat taking Klaus hand. He did the same, he returned on his throne and he kept her soft hand in his one.

"Why all the guards?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"They just do their job, love." He told her. Caroline wasn't even sure they were humans, their armors didn't let them show their skin. "Bring the next one in!" Klaus' order made other guards step in the room, they held a man by his arms and he looked terrified. Caroline saw his fear as he got close enough. She remained silent, holding Klaus' hand nervously. She didn't know what to expect, yet a voice in her head was telling her it was nothing good. "Go ahead, give me your confession. Be fast. I don't want to waste precious time." Klaus grumbled harshly, his arrogance shined through the way his sat on his golden throne. The man in front of them knelt on the floor without speaking, Caroline noticed the blood on his face and she understood that someone had punished him before he could reach the room. "Speak out!" Klaus' shout made everyone jump, even Caroline, who sat right next to him. She held his hand tightly in order to calm him down.

"We found him stealing apples from the market this morning." A guard informed the king, his voice was hoarse and not human at all.

"I was hungry! My family needs food!" The accused one defended himself. Klaus sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"How many apples did you steal?" He asked patiently, faking a merciful attitude.

"F-five." The man murmured.

"Five, five, five..." Klaus whispered, thinking out loud while Caroline put her eyes on him. She was concerned about the fate of that man. "Well then, fifty stabs should be enough." The prisoner shook his head begging for the king to change his mind. "Give him a knife, I want him to do it here, in front of my eyes." He said. Caroline frowned, her lips were parted in a sign of shock. The guards gave a knife to the man who hesitated. "Go ahead. I don't like waiting." Klaus' eyes remained on the prisoner who started stabbing his own body, he screamed in pain while the sharpen knife cut his stomach's skin.

"Stop!" Caroline said. When she stood up she walked toward the man and she took the knife from his hands. She threw the weapon away and she knelt on the carpet to help him. "Why are you doing this?" She cried out looking at Klaus.

"Sweetheart, come back here. Now." Klaus stood on his feet and he gave a strict order to his wife.

"No!" She answered back. "He didn't do anything, you're just being cruel!" She kept saying. The king looked around himself, the guards didn't dare to speak.

"Yes, I am! I am cruel, Caroline, I am the devil! Now do as I said!" His harsh tone made the tears stream down the girl's cheek. She hook her head, she wasn't going to respect his order. Caroline was disobeying him in front of everyone, Klaus' anger turned into shame.

"This is not you!" She accused him right before to walk away toward the door. Rufio followed her running fast on his legs. Klaus didn't let her go, he ordered the guards to lock the prisoner. He couldn't sentence him to death since everyone in hell had already died. The king chased his wife, he grabbed her wrist while she was walking across one of the hallway, crying all her tears.

"Caroline, wait." He whispered. She turned and she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

"I just want to talk." He insisted, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from walking away. Caroline put her hands on her head, she felt it was about to explode. She was tired, breathing became hard.

"I can't do it, I can't." She murmured in fear while shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked. Tears kept streaming down the queen's blue eyes. She pushed him away again, she didn't want to feel his hands on her body.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I can't stay here, I don't want to! You promised me I was going to be a Queen and all I've doing is staying in this stupid palace as a prisoner in a golden cage. You promised me you were going to show me your love and yet you treat me as your whore, not as your wife." She cried out. Klaus felt guilty, he glanced down and he blamed himself for all he had done. "How can't you see how much I love you?" She asked.

"Perhaps I'm incapable of feeling something different from hate and anger." He admitted, holding back his tears. Caroline immediately shook her head. She couldn't see him like that. She walked closer and she took his face in her hands.

"It's not true. I saw the good in you." She whispered close to his lips. She remembered all the good things he had done for her, he had raised her and he had taken care of her through her whole life. He wasn't the cruel man he thought he was, there was some good in him and he couldn't deny it to the woman who knew him better than any other person dead or alive. Klaus looked up and he took a deep breath while some tears crossed his cheeks.

"You must leave this place." He said. He realized that keeping her in hell by his side was a selfish decision, he decided he wasn't going to take it. On the contrary, he was going to let her go. She deserved to live her life without him, she deserved to experience the beauty of human life by her own. Caroline looked confused.

"Come with me, let's go away. Let's go somewhere far from here where we can live a life together." She proposed. She didn't want to leave him, she loved him so much that only thinking about a future without him caused her pain. Klaus sighed and he shook his head looking her in her beautiful eyes.

"I won't come with you. This is my home, Caroline. It will be yours as well when you'll be ready for it. I want you to go and enjoy what the world can offer you. I denied you the possibility of experiencing the beauty of life, I'm not going to make the same mistake again." Caroline couldn't keep herself from crying, a goodbye wasn't what she had been hoping to get. Klaus took her face and he caressed her soft cheeks. "You'll leave the palace tonight, Emelaine will come with you. I will visit you every year on the coldest day of December, to keep you warm. You will not see me again until then. When you'll be ready you will come back to me in the place where you belong, hell." He proclaimed speaking slowly close to her lips. He had taken his decision, he wasn't going to change his mind, Caroline knew it very well. There wasn't much she could do. She surrounded his neck with her arms and Klaus placed his forehead against hers. "Don't cry, love." He said.

"How can I not cry knowing that I won't see you again before winter comes?" She asked looking at his handsome face. She wanted to watch every detail of it to not forget it.

"I love you. This is why I let you go." He whispered. She nodded very slowly, she was sure he was telling the truth.

"I want to make love to you one last time before I go." She said. Klaus looked her in the eyes, then he placed his soft and full lips against hers. He moved his tongue in her mouth in a slow and intense kiss, then he took her by her hand to lead her toward their bedroom. Caroline followed him silently, as soon as she stepped in the room she turned to look at him while he locked the door. Klaus soon eliminated the distance between them, their lips touched again. The man's hands touched Caroline's feminine body, he patiently undressed her while she stood in front of him, her clothes fell to the ground leaving her beauty unveiled. She unbuttoned her husband's black shirt, she got rid of the leather belt around his hips. Klaus made her step back toward the bed, she lay down and she spared her legs to let him place himself on the top of her. Everything happened slowly, they both tasted the sweetness of their skins, Klaus kissed her neck leaving reddish marks on it. Caroline felt Klaus' beard scratching her soft cheek, she smiled thinking she had always liked that sensation. She touched his naked back while he got inside of her. They became one thing. He took her hand and their fingers crossed, they had never been more close. Their souls matched perfectly together, she was the light to his darkness.  
Klaus moved deeply inside of her, Caroline's eyes remained closed while her moans were soft, whispered close to Klaus' ear. She cried again, silently, thinking about how hard it would have been living a life without her only love. Klaus felt her wet cheeks touching his face. He left sweet, little kisses on her face and he tasted her salty tears. Caroline looked him in the eyes, her expression was sad, her lips were parted.

"Promise me you will not let any other man get inside of you." He asked her to make him a promise. He wanted to be the only one.

"I'm yours, no other men will own me." She said breathing fast and trying hard to keep herself from moaning. She didn't ask him to make her the same promise because she knew he wouldn't have been able to keep it. She only wanted him to not have children with other women, since Emelaine had told her it was impossible to generate life in hell she was sure it wasn't going to happen. She decided to not mind to her own jealousy, she enjoyed the pleasure of their last moment together. Klaus gave her the best sensations she had ever felt. His pushes were finally gentle, he didn't use his violence. He wanted to trust her, he wanted to believe she would't have fallen for any other man during his absence. Even though he wouldn't have been with his wife on earth, Emelaine was still his spy. He would have known everything, he would have seen everything. He growled filling her with his release, Caroline moaned louder and she stayed still under the weight of Klaus' body. Her arms kept him tight to her, she didn't want to let him go. "I love you." She whispered close to his ear. "Come with me." She insisted. Klaus closed his eyes and he moved away from the top of her to lie down on his side of the bed. Caroline didn't give up, her hands touched his bare chest while she looked him in the eyes. "Don't leave me alone." She begged. Her husband caressed her cheek.

"I took my decision, sweetheart." He said.

"It's unfair." She answered back while glancing down.

"It's the fairest thing I've ever done." He admitted. "Look at me." He invited her to look him in his blue, deep eyes. Caroline did it, she saw of beautiful their dark color was. It was like looking at the night sky. "Now you will fall into a deep sleep. When you will wake up you'll be no longer in hell. Remember that I will always be with you." He pronounced his words while a tear streamed down his cheek. Caroline couldn't take her eyes off his black pupils. As soon as he stopped talking she slowly closed her eyes and her head sank into the soft, black pillow of the bed. Klaus covered her naked body, he left a last kiss on her beautiful lips and he stood up to wear his trousers again. He felt Emelaine's presence in the room, the woman was right behind him. They were both looking at the sleeping Queen.

"I remember when you brought her to the castle for the first time. She was just a child." The witch spoke.

"You must take care of her." Klaus said.

"She's like a daughter to me. I'll make sure she stays out of troubles." Emelaine guaranteed, then she turned to look at her Lord. "You did the right thing." She admitted, saying exactly what Klaus needed to hear. He looked at her and he thanked her without speaking.

* * *

**I think it was one of the most intense chapters, I loved writing it. The story is getting interesting for me, I will have fun writing the next chapters. I hope you enjoyed the reading! Do you think Klaus took the right decision? What do you think is gonna happen?**

**I've been nominated for the Klaroline Awards in the category of best dark fiction, thank you sooo much! It means a lot. You can vote daily. Make me win and I'll give you a naked Klaus in your bed. ;)**

**As usual, leave a review and you'll get a fast update. Xx**

**P.S A big thanks to the most kind BETA ever, Klovec/Jay! She's helping me with the previous chapters. Lots of love!**

**As I promised, here my suggestion list:**

_Our Scandalous Love - by 4everKlaroline_  
_Small town sinners and State of grace - by Carolineforbesisawesome  
Past is Haunting - by LovetheKlaroline  
The Feared Estate - by AlleyDreamsOn (I really loved it)  
Trip Down Memory Lane - by LoveDria  
Caroline in New Orleans - by NatGirl93_**  
**


	14. XIV chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _XIV_

Caroline realized Klaus was gone for good when she woke up in the her bedroom. She was in the castle again, everything was exactly as she remembered. She felt a sensation of emptiness inside of her, it was like somebody had rip a part of her out. She had never been so alone before, since she was a child Klaus had always stayed by her side, he had always been there to defend her. She looked around herself for a while, bothered by the silence of the house. When she stood up she wore a dress she found in her wardrobe, then she heard noises coming from the door behind her. As she turned she saw Emelaine, the witch was looking at her. The woman extended her arms toward Caroline and the young girl walked closer to find comfort in a sweet and long hug. She closed her eyes telling herself she wasn't utterly alone. Emelaine caressed Caroline's waved hair.

"He's gone." The blonde girl whispered. The witch took her beautiful face in her hands, she gave her a smile.

"You'll see him again." She reassured the young queen of hell. Caroline nodded, she knew her friend was speaking the truth, yet it was hard and sad thinking about a life without Klaus. He was her only love. "Pack your things, we're leaving." Emelaine said. Caroline seemed confused, she hadn't planned to leave her home.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked. Emelaine wanted Caroline to live her life without being constantly controlled by Klaus, that girl deserved some happiness and some freedom, that was exactly was she was going to give her by moving to another place, a city. The brunette woman smirked.

"What about London?" She proposed. Caroline's joy shined through her face. She had always dreamed about vising London one day. The city wasn't far from the village, yet Klaus had never accepted to take her there, he said it was too crowded. She put her hands on her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Her answer made the witch smile. Soon Emelaine saw Caroline's face getting concerned.

"Something's wrong?" She asked.

"There's still something I need to do before we leave." She murmured staring at the dark floor of the room. Without speaking another word Caroline walked across the hallways of the empty castle, she got in Klaus' bedroom to hold a precious and ancient ax made of steel. Then, followed by the loyal witch, she climbed the stairs to get to the highest tower. Emelaine didn't make any question. When the two of them entered in the big room where the mirror stayed covered under a white blanket Caroline stopped to admire the hidden object. "Are you sure about this?" The witch asked to her mistress as she understood her intentions.

"Yes." Caroline had never been more resolute. She knew Klaus wouldn't have been happy about her choice, but a voice inside her head kept telling her it was the right to do. The mirror had damaged too many lives, it had to be destroyed. The queen took a deep breath while she was still holding the weapon in her hands. She thought about all the pain Klaus had been through because of the mystical object, she felt the anger making her blood boil. She walked closer to the blanket that kept her eyes from seeing her own reflection, then she hit the mirror with strength. The glass broke in thousand of pieces. The noise sounded like melody to Caroline's ears. She kept hitting it with her ax, the white blanked got marked with red blood, it was like the mirror was alive. As Emelaine stepped closed she stopped the girl.

"You've done enough." She whispered, trying to convince Caroline to leave. The queen dropped the ax on the floor while breathing fast, then she walked away. Emelaine remained alone in the room, she stared at the pieces of glass on the floor. She bent to take a few of them in her hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispered softly, touching the sharpen remains of the object with care. She took the biggest fragment and she hid it in a pocket of her long dress, then she looked around herself and she left the room shutting the door behind her back. It wasn't over.

* * *

_7th December 1715, Oxford._

Three years had passed since Caroline had left hell to return to her human life. Many things had changed and with them she had changed too. She had become a resolute and independent woman who loved studying and explore the world around her. When somebody told her she couldn't to do something she proved them they were wrong, that's how she had managed to enter to one of the most famous universities of England. Caroline was a parapsychology student at the Oxford University, she was the only woman in her course and she wished she could become a teacher one day. Emelaine had never left her, they still lived together in a mansion near to the city center. The queen of hell was finally living the life she had always desired. The distance from her lover was her only cause of pain. Every time Klaus reached the earth for her they spent together the most intense and romantic moments, yet, when he asked her to return home with him, Caroline always hesitated. She wasn't ready yet, she wasn't ready to leave the humans world to be a queen in her reign. Even tough many boys had fallen for her she had never betrayed her husband, not even once, she hated the idea of being touched by another man's hands.

"See you tomorrow, Caroline." A guy said while leaving the classroom. It was Aaron Whitmore, a good looking boy who always tried to sit by her side during the lessons. Caroline glanced up interrupting her writing and she smiled.

"Bye Aaron!" She kindly answered back. Her blue eyes returned on the page of her book, she finished taking notes. Professor Shane's last lesson about demons had been quite interesting, she loved learning more about mystical creatures who belonged to hell. Caroline remained alone in the big classroom of the university. The silence prevailed for awhile until a hoarse, familiar voice broke it.

"If you wanted to learn more about demons, love, you could have simply asked." A big smile of joy appeared on her face, as she stopped writing to turn and look at the men who stood behind her she felt her heart skipping a beat in her chest.

"Klaus!" She jumped on her feet and she surrounded her husband's neck with her arms to hug him. Her lips immediately touched his after a very long time, an entire year. Klaus kept her body tightly close to his one. Caroline was in the arms of the devil again. The man tasted her sweet tongue, his eyes were closed. They finally felt whole again while the time seemed to stop around them.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart." Klaus whisper made shivers run across Caroline's spine. He smelled his wife's perfume, it was soft as the one of a flower in spring. She took his face in her hands, his beard was soft at the touch.

"Show me." She said back, her blue eyes were stuck in his deep irises. Her hands grabbed his shirt, she slowly took some steps back drawing him along with her with a naughty smirk on her pretty face. Klaus returned the smile, he immediately got her intentions and he trapped her body against the desk making Caroline sit on it. Her legs surrounded his waist, she couldn't wait anymore. When her husband rolled her dress up leaving her thighs uncovered she laughed softly. Her right hand got inside his underwear, she touched his hard member. "Mhh, you're happy to see me." She kept smiling.

"You have no idea." He growled touching her hips. Soon he got rid of his wife's panties, he unbuttoned his trousers and the tip of his hardness touched Caroline's entrance making her sigh. He felt the warmth of her tight walls and he gasped. Caroline experienced the fear of being caught and the pleasure that Klaus' pushes started to give her. Her hands caressed his curly, dark blond hair while her eyes were stuck on the closed door of the classroom. She couldn't help herself from moaning. Klaus put his hand on her mouth and he laughed. "Easy, love." He murmured. Caroline's tongue licked his palm. She grabbed his hand to take it away from her mouth and she started moaning softly, close to his ear.

"The devil doesn't want to be caught." She smiled.

"Don't tease me." He growled back, lost in the pleasure of his own moves. Every time they met again, once every year, Klaus made Caroline feel his again. She had kept her promise; since she had left him she had been intimate with no other men. Sexual abstinence wasn't a problem to her. She liked to preserve her body and give it just to her husband, a man who really loved her and deserved her. She did it because she truly wanted to be loyal. Loyalty wasn't the devil's biggest quality, but nothing felt so good as sharing something so deep and precious with the only woman he truly desired. Caroline's hands possessively touched Klaus' back. She told herself he was hers, all the sluts he fucked in their bed were nothing to him, nothing except a temporary entertainment he used in order to keep himself busy. Klaus' strong pushes forced her to sustain the wight of her own body by placing one of her hands on the desk, right were she had left her books. Klaus violently caressed her breast. He grabbed her pretty, fine dress in order to unveil her chest. Some neckline's buttons broke falling on the ground, he never kept himself from ruining all her clothes. Caroline laughed, exited because of the whole situations. Her moans became louder as her husband's member made her lose her mind thanks to the amount of pleasure she experienced. Klaus felt her warm fluid on him and he kept moving fast, still inside of her. Her arms surrounded his neck in a hug, her legs were still around his waist, she always wanted more.

"Make me feel yours again." She provoked him speaking close to his soft, beautiful lips. Klaus gasped and he kept all the control in his hands. He forced her to turn her back at him, everything happened fast. He didn't show kindness when he maintained her head against the desk by grabbing her blonde hair. Caroline felt trapped and bounded, Klaus held both of her wrists behind her back. As he pulled up her long dress leaving her lower parts uncovered, he entered inside of her again by pushing his hard member in her tight entrance. He invaded her with his seed and he growled, driven by lust. His grab became softer and softer until he let her go. Caroline kept breathing fast, she immediately fixed her dress and her hair. "You just can't keep yourself from being rude. You broke my dress, again." She complained. Klaus smirked while he buttoned up his trousers.

"Yet it seemed like you were enjoying it, sweetheart. And I'll buy you another dress." He teased her making her cheeks blush. Caroline glanced down and she took all her books.

"It's getting dark outside, let's go home." She was still too shy to talk about the reckless thing they had just done. Klaus smiled and he took the books from her hands.

"Allow me." He asked for her permission. "A gentlemen shouldn't let his woman carry such a weight." He said. Caroline gave him a sweet smile, she got lost in the deep of his eyes. As Klaus extended his arm toward her, his wife placed her hand on it and they started walking together through the hallways of the university. "It's a beautiful place. I see there are many boys. _Aaron_, is it his name? He looked nice." He said without hiding his real jealousy. Caroline smiled again, seeing how possessive he was.

"Did I just hear jealousy in your tone, Klaus?" She asked, looking at his profile with her lips curved in a lovely smile.

"Yes, you did, Caroline." He said back, bringing his attention on her.

"Well, they're all pretty cute and funny here." She kept teasing him while walking.

"And?" He waited for her to continue.

"And... I'm married, to you." She leaned toward him to leave a sweet kiss on his cheek. She made a genuine smile appear on his face. They walked in the middle of the street as an ordinary, young couple. The snow had been falling from the grey winter sky for weeks, it was still cold outside. Klaus kept holding his wife's hand on his arm. Caroline looked around herself feeling happy and proud. "I've been dreaming about this moment since forever. We could do this everyday. You could take me home from school and I could cook you dinner as every good wife does. We could travel around the world together, I'm sure you have lots of things to show me." Her words were nothing but fantasies. She knew he wasn't going to leave his realm to live a human life, it wasn't in his plans.

"Caroline... You know it's not possible. I'm not allowed to spend more than one day on earth. As much as I would love to stay, Emelaine's spell keeps me from breaking my promise." He reminded her. Three years ago he had asked to his loyal witch to consolidate his word by making a spell that didn't allow him to go on earth every time the nostalgia became impossible to bear. Caroline nodded, her face was sad while her eyes looked at her husband's beauty.

"I know." She whispered. "It was just a fantasy." Her tone was sad. When Klaus stopped walking in the middle of the street he took her beautiful face in his hands and he softly kissed her lips.

"I just want you to be happy." He said. Caroline knew he was speaking the truth, so she smiled to him. She was happy, she truly was, even tough a part of her was constantly thinking about the love she missed so bad. She started walking again, keeping her hand on his arm. She led him to her house. It was an big, old mansion by a graveyard she loved to look at night. The garden of the house was full of stunning roses of many colors. Caroline loved nature, her powers made her feel close to it. Emelaine wasn't home, she always left some privacy to her Lord and her mistress when she felt Klaus was about to come on earth. A black cat welcomed them at the door, Klaus bent to caress him. Caroline lighted up some candles by using her powers, soon a warm and soft light swallowed the place. Klaus reached Caroline's back while she cooked dinner. He stayed still, surrounding her hips with his arms and feeling her good smell. A sweet smile appeared on his wife's lips, she enjoyed those moments of peace. She looked proud while she showed him all the things she had learnt to do by herself, she was independent and she loved it. Her husband's hands touched her possessively, he made her laugh.

"Klaus! Don't be nasty." She scolded him. He didn't mind her words, he looked for her lips and he left a long, passionate kiss on them.

"I can't help myself." He admitted with a smirk on his face, kissing her again and again. "And I'm pretty curious to see the bedroom of your new house." Caroline laughed again, he was always insatiable. She took his hand to lead him upstairs, they reached her bedroom and while Klaus looked around himself feeling her perfume all over the place, Caroline locked the door behind her back. The windows faced on the graveyard, it was wrapped in the darkness of the night. The white streets covered in snow and ice shined through the dark. "What a wonderful view, my love." He was stunned by the creepy atmosphere. Caroline arrived behind him and she hugged him, her thin arms kept his strong body close to hers.

"I knew you were going to love it." She whispered breaking the silence around them. After she took off his black jacket she started to unbutton his shirt. She touched his pale, cold skin and she watched his back and his large shoulders. He was perfect. As he turned to look at her she blushed a little bit. Her fingers kept touching his hard chest and his abdomen, they drew a line that reached his trousers' belt. Klaus admired her in all her innocent beauty, then he slowly let her dress falling softy on her body until it reached the floor, leaving her unveiled. She didn't mind being almost utterly naked in front to her husband's eyes.

"You look ravishing." He said in a whisper, caressing her nude breast. Caroline sighed, then she walked away to lie on her stomach. Her bed was soft and big, it had been empty for a long time.

"Sometimes I feel so alone here." She murmured in order to provoke him. Klaus stayed still, his eyes were stuck on the queen's beauty. He walked closer and he knelt on the bed, then he bent placing himself on the top of her to leave sweet kisses all along her spine.

"Your sweet smell is stuck in the sheets of this bed. I know you secretly touch yourself while thinking about me at night. Isn't this true, love?" He asked in a whisper. Caroline blushed without feeling guilty of her sins.

"Yes, it is." She admitted while staring at an imprecise point of the dark room. Klaus smirked while his hardness kept pressing against Caroline's white panties. He grabbed their edges and he made them slowly roll down her beautiful legs. Caroline sighed grabbing the white sheets. A side of her face was still pressed against the soft surface of the bed while Klaus knelt above her. He caressed her ass and he grabbed her thighs to make her spread her legs, just a little bit, just enough to allow him to enter inside of her as soon as he pulled down his underwear. The girl moaned, still lying on her belly. She couldn't look him in the eyes but she felt his breath on her cheek, he was so close to her it felt like they were a unique individual.  
Klaus took Caroline's hand while it held the sheets tightly. He started a slow rhythm that made her feel every inch of his hard member slipping deep inside of her. Her moans echoed in the room along with Klaus' gasps.  
Outside it was snowing again, the queen of hell looked at the snowflakes that fell from the dark sky to reach the cold ground. In those sweet and peaceful moments a tear of joy and pleasure fell from her eyes as a snowflake. The thought of losing her lover again broke her in pieces. Klaus tasted her tear by kissing her soft cheek, he closed his eyes and he remained silent while enjoying their last night of the year together.  
As their pleasure grew Caroline moaned without control. She bit Klaus' hand, he didn't mind the pain. He explode inside of her filling her with his seed, growling and gasping while he stopped moving. He was unable to speak, the only thing he wanted was Caroline. He wanted to feel her soft, warm skin still against his bare and cold chest.  
They slowly took control over their minds and bodies again. Klaus lay on the empty side of the bed, Caroline found a safe shelter between his strong arms. Their legs touched, their souls remained connected.

"Come back to me. Come back home." He begged her after awhile, breaking the silence. Hell was still her home. Caroline hesitated. She wasn't ready to renounce to her life to get reunited to her husband.

"Perhaps next year." She murmured, feeling guilty of her own selfishness. Klaus understood she wasn't ready yet. He sighed slowly while his deep, blue eyes were lost in hers. He kissed her forehead and he respected her will. There was no place in the world they would have liked to be but there. A room was enough, as long as they were together. Caroline told him about her last trip to Paris, and Klaus remained silent and he kept watching her beautiful face while she spoke. A sweet smile was on his curved lips. He loved hearing the sound of her voice, he loved seeing how happy she was.

"You must sleep, love." He slowly caressed her blonde hair, she relaxed in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered for the last time before falling asleep. Klaus stayed for a little more- Then, right before midnight, he stopped staring at his wife's beauty to wear his clothes again.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He murmured as he leaned toward her to kiss her lips. He covered her nude body under the warm sheets of the bed, then he told himself it was time to go. He walked away without making noises, he closed the door of the bedroom before to go downstairs and leave the house. He took a walk in the graveyard by the mansion, then he disappeared in the cold darkness of a winter night.

* * *

_7th January 1716_

One month later things seemed to be alright. Despite her desire to see Klaus again, Caroline moved on with her life. A Sunday morning she was taking a walk outside with Emelaine, the air was still cold and the sky was still grey. The two women wore elegant, fine dresses. They were the most beautiful Ladies in Oxford, every bachelor would have loved to enjoy their company. Caroline still looked like a young, seventeen years old girl. She didn't get older since the day of her initiation, Klaus' blood had given her the gift of eternal life. Her soul got older, but her body remained always the same. She used make up to appear as a woman and not a girl. As Emelaine's clear eyes stopped on Caroline's face she frowned.

"You look pale. Do you feel good?" She kindly asked while they both held their little umbrellas to protect their skin from the sun. Caroline felt attacked without having a proper reason. She just felt nervous.

"Are you saying I look ugly?" She insinuated. Emelaine appeared confused. Caroline was always the sweetest girl, she couldn't understand why she was acting like that.

"No, I just think you seem tired." The witch corrected herself, laughing a bit. Her laugh teased Caroline's nerves. The young girl stopped walking, then she grabbed Emelaine's wrist to make her stop her as well.

"How you dare laughing at your Queen?" She scolded her using no gentleness in her strict tone. The witch looked around herself to make sure they were not drawing anybody's attention. She started to get worried about Caroline't mental and physical health.

"Stop it, Caroline. You're hurting me." She warned her looking at the hand that held her wrist tightly. The blonde girl seemed to ignore Emelaine's words, she didn't care at all about her pain, on the contrary she was happy to be the main cause of her suffer.

"I'm perfectly fine." Caroline's whisper proved Emelaine she wasn't fine at all. She stayed still while her mistress returned walking on her way home. She started looking for the reason why of her attitude, yet she couldn't find one. She followed her toward home. As soon as they arrived Caroline looked for food in the kitchen. "I'm so damned hungry." She started eating whatever she saw, no matter how it tasted. When her eyes saw a piece of fresh meat the perfume of blood made her drool. Her teeth immediately sank deeply into the flesh, the blood covered her hands and her mouth. It seemed like she had been starving for days. Emelaine watched her acting as a wild beast.

"Caroline, you must top!" She ordered walking closer to grab her wrists and take the meat away from her hands. Caroline growled and she fought back, yet the witch managed to pull her away from the kitchen. "Stop, I said!" She repeated. Caroline's eyes were stuck on the kitchen's door, her mind kept ordering her to eat. Suddenly a strong pain hit her stomach. The girl brought her hands on her belly and she screamed, suffering.

"It hurts!" She shouted while her legs couldn't sustain the weight of her body anymore. Emelaine helped her, she didn't let her fall. "What is happening to me?" Caroline asked, frightened. She felt like the flames of a burning fire were devouring her from the inside. At first the older woman thought it was because of the raw meat she had just swallowed, then she placed her hands on Caroline's stomach. "Make it stop." The blonde girl cried in pain. Emelaine closed her eyes, suddenly a vision came to her mind. Images of darkness and destruction, a strong and negative power was growing inside Caroline's womb. The witch stepped back, she looked terrified and, at the same time, intrigued. The pain stopped, Caroline looked for answers in Emelaine's clear eyes. "What? What did you see?" She asked in a weak whisper, while her chin was still covered in shades of blood. Emelaine smirked, the expression on her face was ambiguous. The woman caressed her mistress' cheek.

"You are with child, Caroline. Your son is hungry and he's craving for blood." She said with her lips curved in a smile. Her arms surrounded Caroline in a hug. "You'll be a wonderful mother." She whispered. Caroline stayed still, her eyes stared at the floor. For a moment her mind didn't think, her body didn't move. She was still scared because of the pain she had felt. She told herself her son was a demon, she knew nothing good about those creatures. Despite his dark nature, she couldn't keep herself from feeling a strong affection toward her baby. The child she was carrying was the only thing that made her feel closer to her lover. In that moment she wished Klaus was there.

* * *

**I think this chapter was a little different from what you expected. I hope you liked it anyway! In the next one I'll write something more about Caroline's pregnancy and you'll see Klaus' reaction. Things will get more twisted very soon. Do you think Emelaine has something in mind since she saved a piece of mirror? ;)**

**Leave a review and keep voting In the arms of hell in the Klaroline awards! Xx**

**- Ilaria.**


	15. XV chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _XV _

Klaus had been observing Caroline's life since the day she had run away from him, from her home and her reign. He shared a deep connection with her, every time she was in danger he knew it and every time she experienced a strong emotion he could feel his own blood running faster in his veins. He spent most of his time alone, watching through the enchanted water of the marble fountain placed in front of his throne. He saw images of his beloved wife, he heard her voice in his mind. When he happened to know she was carrying his child he stayed still, seated on the magnificent throne in the hall of his palace. Many women had delivered the demons he had left in their wombs through the centuries, yet Klaus had never held any of his sons in his arms. He had never watched them grow, he had never been a father to them. Even tough he was concerned about Caroline's healthiness, he couldn't help himself from feeling joy and impatience. He wanted to meet his unborn child, he wanted his whole family back where they belonged.

"Marcel!" He shouted his servant's name. As the man came he bent, showing his submission toward his Lord. Klaus stood up, he didn't walked down the altar's steps. He stayed there, walking slowly while his dark mind kept thinking about a good surprise for his wife and their son. "This is a memorable day for my reign. I happened to know that my beautiful wife, the Queen, is pregnant with my child. You are now allowed to express your joy." He extended his arm toward his servant. Marcel didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"I extend my congratulations to you, my king." He said in order to satisfy Klaus' pride. The king of hell smirked.

"Thank you, Marcel. As I was saying, you and my servants will work day and night on the creation of a nursery. Besides, inform the reign of the imminent birth of a prince or a princess. The whole hell won't be talking about anything else for months. I want the best tailors to create clothes for my son. And, last but not least, command the orcs to design a sword made of the most precious steel forged by dragon's fire. It will be my first gift to my child." Klaus was resolute. The first heir of hell was already loved by his father. The king wasn't allowed to appear on earth before eleven months passed. On the other hand Caroline couldn't come back to hell without Klaus, he was the only one who had the access to both the worlds: the one of the living and the one of the dead. They were forced to remain separated, even tough the new life that grew inside the queen day by day kept them more united than ever. Marcel nodded while hearing every word his Lord said.

"Everything will be done as you wish, my king." He spoke. Klaus smiled again.

"Very well." He said in a satisfied tone. "You can go now." He allowed him to go and start his work. He sat again on his throne as soon as his servant left him alone. He knew many things about demons. They were powerful creatures who craved for destruction. They didn't know love and they showed obedience only to their creator: the devil. Their aim was to bring hell on earth and they weren't immortal, yet they didn't age. You could kill a demon only by using God's weapons and it wasn't easy at all. They had many powers. They could possess human's bodies and most of the times humans confused them with the devil itself. Klaus stared at the red carpet of the big room. He was worried for Caroline; loving his demon child would have meant giving up on her innocence.

* * *

As the months passed Caroline's hunger grew. She craved for blood. Her favorite food was raw meat. She struggled against her wild part to stay away from human's flesh. Taking a walk through the crowded streets had become hard, that was why she spent most of her days at home. The child she was carrying made her act weird; sometimes she was nervous and she avoided Emelaine's company. Sometimes she was so sad she couldn't keep herself from crying because of Klaus' absence, those were the hardest moments. Her baby was quiet inside of her after lunch and after dinner, but he kept her awake through the night. After the fourth month of pregnancy he had started kicking so roughly that he made his mother feel the pain. Caroline couldn't hate her baby. She loved him unconditionally; she didn't care about the suffering she was going through. Her child was the only thing that reminded her about Klaus, and somehow she knew he would have been happy of having an heir.  
She had made a list of names in order to choose the right one for the future prince or princess of hell. Lucrezia was her favorite one. She hoped she was carrying a little girl, yet she felt like it was a little boy. Caroline knew she was going to give birth to the baby without Klaus, her husband had to stay in hell until the next December. She kept wishing he would have been there by her side, holding her hand to give her strength.  
One afternoon, while Caroline was sitting on the couch reading a book and caressing her belly with a soft smile on her lips, her black cat lay by her side waiting for cuddles.

"Hey, look who's here." She whispered passing her fingers on the soft and black fur of the beautiful animal. Suddenly she felt the good smell of its blood. Her smile faded and her eyes stared at the cat's neck. She was hungry, again. The baby was asking for more blood. She started drooling in her mouth. "Come closer, little kitty." She murmured in a sweet and innocent tone of voice. Her arms took the cat, she held it tightly until she gave in to the temptation. Her teeth sank into the animal's skin, her hands kept holding it so roughly that she broke some of its bones. She looked wild while her face and her white dress was covered in blood. For the first time, after five months, she felt satisfied. When the hunger faded Caroline realized what she had done and she started crying in terror. "Emelaine!" She shouted the witch's name while her arms held the dead body of her beloved, black cat. Emelaine ran as soon as she heard Caroline calling her name while she cried. What her eyes saw was shocking. Her mistress stood on a pound of red blood. "I didn't mean to kill her!" She wept. Emelaine took the cat away from her arms, she realized it was really dead. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." The regret was killing her. The witch knew it wasn't Caroline's fault, her baby had made her do it. She left the cat on the couch to take Caroline away from the living room.

"You need to take a bath." She said. The girl didn't complain. She let the Emelaine take care of her while she couldn't stop mourning her friend's death. She hated herself. She cleaned her skin from all the blood and then she buried the animal's body in the garden of the mansion. She knelt on the ground and she stayed out for a good half hour to give her last goodbye to the creature she had killed with her own hands. Emelaine watched her from the window and she sighed, telling herself they would have been some long, four months. The next days she fed human blood to Caroline, in order to keep the baby she was carrying quiet. Just a glass at day and night, it was enough. The following weeks passed fast. Caroline couldn't bear Kluas' absence anymore, but she tried to keep herself busy. Hiding the pregnancy wasn't that easy. She always wore large dresses because she didn't want anyone to ask questions about the baby's father. Nobody would have understood her situation, and nobody liked a pregnant woman with no husband.  
On the sixth of September, in a beautiful summer day, Caroline woke up feeling some pain in her lower abdominal area. She made herself a tea and she waited for the pain to go away, but it didn't. On the contrary, it became unbearable as the evening came. She seated on the edge of the bad she was lying on and she felt a sense of wetness between her legs. Her fingers touched her inner thigh, when her eyes saw the blood she realized she was about to deliver her baby. "Emelaine!" She screamed. The witch climbed the stairs, concerned by Caroline's tone.

"What happened?" She asked, then she saw the blood between Caroline's legs.

"It hurts." The girl said. She didn't care about the pain that much, she just wanted her baby to be fine.

"Your waters have broken. The contractions have started. Your baby wants to be born." The witch said while she touched Caroline's hard belly. The girl seemed worried. "Lay down and spread your legs." Emelaine said, helping Caroline in every movement.

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked.

"Of course I did." Emelaine lied. Even though she was a thousand years old, she had never been a midwife before, nor she had ever delivered a child. Caroline took a breath of relief and she sank her head in the pillow with her legs spread. Emelaine took every towel of the house and she placed them on the bed. "You have to start pushing, Caroline." She said.

"What?" She asked while the pain grew.

"Push every time you feel the pain." Emelaine kept Caroline's legs bent. The girl's white dress covered her thighs. "Take deep, long breath." The witch's voice said again. Caroline stared at the ceiling, she told herself she had to be brave and help her child. She started pushing as she felt the stabs of pain in her lower abdomen. She moaned and she raised her chest a bit. "Again!" Emelaine encouraged her. Caroline kept pushing using all her strength. Little drops of swat covered her forehead and they streamed down her suffering, pale face.

"I can't do it!" She cried out several minutes later.

"You can and you have to! Don't stop pushing, baby is almost here." The witch encouraged her again. It started raining outside, it seemed like a storm was coming during a perfect and quiet summer night. It was Caroline, she had lost the control over her powers. The wind blew violently against the windows of the house and the flames had started growing in the fireplace of the bedroom. The girl was out of strength. She let her head fall into the soft pillow to have a break. "Caroline, you can't give up now." Emelaine put a wet, little towel on her forehead to not let her faint. "Your child needs your help, honey." She whispered. "Use your last strengths to push." Caroline weakly nodded. Everything depended on her. Her chin touched her chest again while she gave the last pushes. She cried out in pain, feeling the baby breaking her in two. "I can see the head!" Emelaine's voice encouraged Caroline to not stop. Her hands were still holding the sheet of the bed when she heard her child's crying. Her eyes immediately looked for her baby. Every muscle of her body relaxed. She saw Emelaine hiding the infant from her. For a moment she asked herself if something had gone wrong.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Caroline asked, trying to use all the strengths left in her body to raise her chest. The witch held the baby with care; when he had left his mother's womb she had wrapped him around a white towel to keep him warm and she had cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a baby boy." The woman said with a smile on her face. Caroline had always known it.

"Let me hold him, please." She begged the witch. She saw Emelaine hesitating a bit, she couldn't understand why. When she walked closer, Caroline extended her arms toward her son and she softly brought him close to her chest. The warm light of the candles allowed her to see the baby's face. He was so tiny she was afraid to hurt him. His skin was almost grey, so pale his mother could see the blue veins that covered his whole body. As he opened his eyes, Caroline saw they were red. His little, black pupils were nothing but two vertical lines surrounded by a deep red. He was different, but he was her son. "You are so beautiful." Caroline whispered while some tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. The baby boy was quiet, he didn't cry. He admired his mother's beauty and he held her finger when she touched his little hand. As soon as they shared their first contact, the baby's skin took an ordinary, rosy color. One of his eyes became blue and soon the other one did the same. Caroline laughed softly, her heart melted. "Have you seen that?" She asked to Emelaine, who seated on the edge of the bed with a smile on her lips.

"He has a wonderful power." The witch admitted. The baby was able to hide his true nature to look like a human being. "Have you already chosen a name for him?" She asked. Caroline immediately nodded.

"His name is Nathan." She said. She couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful, little child. Her finger tip touched his soft lips. "He has his father's lips." She murmured.

"Klaus would be proud of you." Emelaine said. She knew her Lord, and she knew his love for that girl had no boundaries. Caroline hoped she was right.

"Do you think he knows?" She asked.

"Yes, he does." The witch confirmed.

* * *

Just some drops of his blood as a sacrifice and the fountain showed him through its water the pain his wife was suffering. Klaus couldn't see her like that. A spell kept him stuck, far away from his beloved Caroline. He was unable to help her, all he could do was watching the birth of his son through the blurry images of the enchanted fountain. He knew Caroline had gave birth to a little boy, Nathan. He didn't see his face, the baby was wrapped in white towels. Klaus immediately developed a strong affection toward his child. A kind of love he had already experienced before, when he had taken care of the little girl he had rescued from a village not far from London. He spent his son's first night on earth alone, in his empty chambers, thinking about how many things he was going to teach him through the years. Nathan would have grown up safe and strong, surrounded by his parent's love.

The last three months passed slowly. Caroline kept counting the days. She always told Nathan stories about his father when she put him to sleep, they were the same stories Klaus once told her when she was just a child. "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king of a far land. In a dark and cold night he found the lost, little girl he had been looking for since he had left his kingdom to walk among the human beings. The king took her to his castle above the mountain, where he raised her keeping her safe from all the dangers. When the girl grew up he fell in love with her, and he made her his wife. When they arrived to the king's land to celebrate the wedding, the girl realized she missed the castle. The king let her go, and he made her a promise: he would have come back to her once every year, on the coldest day of winter. A few years later the king and the queen were blessed with a beautiful son. His name was Nathan. He was the most strong prince the world had ever seen. He was loved by his parents. One day he would have become a king, just like his father." Caroline smiled, watching her son's blue and deep eyes that stared at her. He loved her voice, he looked enchanted. "One day they will all bow to you, my love." She whispered. It was a night of December, Caroline walked slowly around her room holding her baby in her arms. Nathan's eyes were wide open, he wasn't tired, he didn't want to sleep. "But now the prince must sleep." She smiled, and then she lay her son in his wooden cradle. She stayed still, watching him with a sweet smile on her lips.

"It's been a long time, love." Klaus' hoarse voice broke the silence in the room. Caroline's heart skipped a beat. As she turned to meet her husband's eyes she saw he was standing still, all dressed in black with his hands crossed. Their smiles were genuine. Caroline walked fast to hide herself in his strong arms. Klaus kept her tight while they shared a long, deep hug. He closed his eyes and he caressed her blonde hair, feeling alive again while he felt her perfume. The strong king of hell seemed fragile. He always showed his naked soul to his beloved wife. Caroline had learnt to love every part of him. She loved his darkness and she loved his weakness. When they returned to look in each other's eyes Caroline took his face in her hands to leave a soft kiss on those beautiful lips she had missed so much.

"We were waiting for you." She whispered. Klaus moved his attention on the cradle by the bed. He started to feel nervous, but still impatient to meet his little boy.

"Is he asleep?" He asked. Caroline shook her head and she took his hand to take him to their son.

"Apparently, he doesn't like sleeping." She informed him.

"He didn't take it from his mother." Klaus joked with a smirk on his face, he provoked her as he had always done. Caroline gave him a strict glance in response, then she stayed by his side as they got near the cradle in which their baby was lying. He was a three month old tiny boy, and he already looked alike his father. Klaus didn't say a word. His lips were slightly parted, while his eyes were lost in admiration. Nathan looked right back at him, for a moment they seemed to speak without saying anything at all. Klaus bent to take his son in his arms. Caroline wasn't expecting him to be so confident toward an infant. The baby remained quiet, close to his father's chest. He looked curious. Klaus let him hold his finger. Suddenly the baby showed him his real nature, smiling. He was a demon. His eyes were red, with the back pupils of a snake at the center. His skin was pale, and the little nails of his fingers looked like sharp, black claws. Klaus' smile got larger. He started doing the same thing with his own eyes, making Nathan giggle.  
"He's perfect, Caroline." He said after awhile, looking at his wife.

"He likes you so much. He doesn't show himself so often, not even to me." She walked closer to her men, placing her face against Klaus' shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, love. He clearly prefers me over you." He provoked her again.

"It is not true!" Caroline complained, just like a little child. "Tell him how much you love your mommy, Nathan." The little boy giggled, moving his legs and arms. All the joy he was feeling didn't let him to control his power, so he kept turning into a human, and then a demon again. He made his parents laugh.

"He looks like me." Klaus said proudly. Caroline knew it was true, but she rolled her eyes. Klaus' ego had always annoyed her.

"Poor boy." She said back.

"Don't be sad, love. Perhaps the next one will be a beautiful baby girl who will look exactly like her mother." Klaus tried to comfort her.

"_The next one_? No, thank you. You have no idea what I've been through to give birth to your son, Klaus." She used her strict tone, making him laugh.

"Your mother is making a drama." He spoke to the little child. Caroline rolled her eyes again. As much as she would have loved to have a beautiful daughter, she had no intention to deliver another baby. Besides, she wanted to do her best to raise her only son, giving him all her love. Klaus hushed to enjoy every moment with Nathan. He watched his lips curving in beautiful smiles. He stared at his blue eyes, seeing his own reflection inside of them. And he gave him the most kind glances, without leaving him alone in his empty cradle. He kept holding him in his arms, while the warm light of the candles made everything seem peaceful and quiet. "Thank you, Caroline." He pronounced his words looking at her. His love for her showed through his eyes.

"Thank you for what?" She asked, still close to him.

"You gave me a son, a prince. I know you have suffered, I know you were alone and..." She put her finger on his lips to make him stop talking.

"We're all together now. Nothing else matters." She whispered. She saw Nathan was tired, even tough he was a naughty demon he needed some sleep. "You, little boy, need to rest." She took him in her arms, Klaus let her hold him and he saw how gentle she was with him. Caroline sat on the edge of the bed, then she glanced up to meet Klaus' eyes. "Take us home." She begged. He heard a shade of tiredness in her tone. She wished they could all live a happy life in hell, even tough happiness wasn't easy to associate to such a dark place. She didn't care. She had found love in the darkest man of them all. Klaus smiled softly, then he knelt in front of her to kiss her hand.

"Gladly, my love." He said, and a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

* * *

**So, things happened fast! I wanted them to get together again, and I hope you liked what I did here. They are finally a family and they finally seem to be happy, yet the story is not over. Many things have still to happen. In the next chapter I'll describe their new life in hell, you'll read more about the little Nathan.**

**Leave a review! Xx**

**- Ilaria.**


	16. XVI chapter

**In the arms of hell - **_VI_

_"Take us home." She begged. He heard a shade of tiredness in her tone. She wished they could all live a happy life in hell, even tough happiness wasn't easy to associate to such a dark place. She didn't care. She had found love in the darkest man of them all. Klaus smiled softly, then he knelt in front of her to kiss her hand._

_"Gladly, my love." He said, and a smirk appeared on his handsome face._

* * *

Klaus was the only access to hell. He accepted his wife's request, he had been waiting for it since she had gone away. He stood on his feet and he put his hands on Caroline shoulders to make her stand. She kept holding their son in her arms. Nathan was tired. His little, blue eyes opened and closed slowly, while his eyelids became heavier. He fell asleep, looking at his mother young face.

"Close your eyes, love." When Klaus commanded those words to Caroline, little Nathan was already dreaming in his sleep. When he got home for the first time, he was wrapped in white sheets, held by his mother. One of the most dangerous creatures had come to his reign, and he looked like the most innocent baby. When Caroline opened her eyes again, she was no longer in her bedroom in Oxford. She was finally where she belonged. She looked around herself, and she smiled. Everything was exactly how she remembered. Their bed was covered by black sheets, and the curtains were still golden, and bright. She started walking around, slowly to not wake up her child. A little smile was stuck on her rosy, full lips. As she touched their bed, she glanced up to meet Klaus' eyes.

"How many women have you received in our bed, while I was gone?" She asked. She knew it, she knew he had kept himself busy with other girls during her long absence. He was the devil, after all. He was lustful, and he would have never let himself suffer the pains of abstinence. Caroline didn't seem angry. She just wanted to know the truth, even tough it would have hurt. Klaus sighed, then he walked toward her, and he surrounded her waist with his arms.

"They meant nothing to me, sweetheart." He whispered, admitting his fault. Caroline turned, to look him in the eyes.

"I will slay them all." She said, in a vengeful growl. Klaus smirked. He loved her dark side, he had always known she had one. It just needed a little push, to come out. He was no longer worried about making her loose her innocence. He wanted a strong queen by his side, and the time had come for her to stop being a little girl. She was the mother of the prince of hell, and the wife of the king.

"You can't kill who's already dead." He made her notice.

"Then I will make them suffer in the most cruel ways." She said back. His arrogant smirk remained on his lips, while Caroline got so close to his face, they could feel each other's breath on their skins.

"And how will you find them? Hell is a crowded place." He asked, to make her speak like she had never spoken before, as the queen.

"I will take the most beautiful women of my reign, all of them, and I'll remind them you're mine. _Only_ mine." She growled. Klaus was almost out of breath. His sexual excitement was growing, he had to keep himself from pushing her on their bed, to let her rule. To let her feel she owned him again. They couldn't let the passion flow freely, since the little prince was still with them. Yet, Klaus caressed Caroline's face, and he kissed her neck.

"Perhaps, it's time for you to put our little prince to bed, love." He said. Caroline moaned softly, raising her head to let her husband show her his affection, by moving his full lips on the pale skin of her neck. "There's something you need to see." He whispered again, suddenly stopping himself. He took some steps back, and he extended his hand toward Caroline, in order to lead her to the nursery. She smiled, a genuine smile that hid her curiosity. Klaus felt like he was watching the little girl he had been taking care for all those years. She took his hand, and she walked behind him across the hallways of their palace. They stopped in front of a big, closed door.

"Stop teasing me! What is it?" She asked, smiling.

"When I came to know you were carrying my child, love, I decided to create a space for you, and for our prince. Servants have been working on it day and night. Please, proceed." He proudly extended his arm toward the door, to show her the way in. Caroline took some steps ahead, and she opened the door. She remained speechless, seeing the beauty of the room Klaus had thought for his family. He had taken care of every, little detail. A cradle was placed by a beautiful armchair. Books surrounded the room, the walls were just like libraries. The chandelier was adorned with candles, and the curtains that covered all the windows seemed soft.

"This is perfect." Caroline said in a whisper, taking the little stuffed bear placed in the cradle. Klaus, behind her, took the precious sword the orchs had created for Nathan. When Caroline turned, she saw how beautiful and bright the blade looked.

"This is steel forged by dragon's fire." He explained, letting her fingers touch it. "Be careful, love, it's very sharp." He warned her. "I wanted our son to have his own sword. He will love it, when he will grow a little older." Klaus kept saying, looking at the blade. Caroline had always desired to have a sword, when she was a little girl.

"You have never allowed me to use swords, when I was younger! It's unfair!" She joked.

"You were clumsy, my love. I wanted to keep yourself from cutting your own hand by mistake." He admitted. Caroline gave him a challenging look.

"Or maybe you were just afraid of me." She teased him. Klaus laughed.

"I was. I can't deny it." He admitted. They both laughed, and in that moment Caroline realized she had found her happiness, in hell.

"Caroline!" A feminine voice drew her attention. It was Davina. The fallen angel, as every other thing in that place, hadn't changed. She was still the young, beautiful girl Caroline had left. A big smile appeared on the queen's face. She was glad to see a friend, again. She walked toward her, and Davina did the same. Her blue eyes immediately stopped on the little boy that Caroline was holding. "He's the most beautiful prince I've ever seen." She said, smiling.

"Do you want to hold him?" Caroline asked. Davina immediately nodded. She had been waiting for that moment since Klaus had announced the news. She extended her arms to let Caroline give her the little infant. He was so small, she was afraid to hurt him. Davina's smile didn't fade, she held Nathan showing him all her sweetness. Klaus walked until he reached his wife's back. He surrounded her body with his arms, and he admired his son's beauty.

"From now on, Davina will take care of Nathan. The queen needs some rest. Isn't this true, love?" He asked, feeling the perfume of her skin. Caroline turned her face to leave a kiss on her husband's lips.

"It is, my love." She smiled. Davina looked at them, and her mind reminded her about her lost love. Her smile became a little sad.

"He is in good hands, I promise." The fallen angel reassured the prince's mother. Caroline didn't feel totally relaxed at the idea of leaving Nathan to someone else. She had been taking care of him since he was born. She had done everything on her own. Even tough it was hard, she had gotten used to it. She told herself she had to trust Davina, she was a good girl. Besides, she and Klaus needed some privacy.

"Feed him warm blood, as soon as he wakes up. He doesn't like waiting." She ordered to the girl. Davina nodded. Caroline left a kiss on Nathan's forehead. Klaus took his wife's hand to lead her to their bedroom, again. He locked the door, nobody could get in, and nobody could get out. Caroline took a deep breath. She was no longer used to the silence. Nathan kept her busy all day long, and she barely had time for herself. Things were about to change. She was a queen, and she had slaves. She walked toward her wardrobe, and she opened it to look for something to wear for the night. Klaus had made sure she would have found clean and new dresses.

"I hope your sluts didn't touch my dresses. Otherwise, I would burn them right now." She said, touching every soft cloth. Klaus hid one of his cunning smirks, then walked closer and he stopped behind her. His hands possessively touched her body, they made Caroline sigh softly.

"Don't be jealous, love. I would never let any woman touch what's yours." He said, close to her ear. Caroline turned, and she met his dark, blue eyes.

"Well, they did. They touched the most precious thing I own. They touched _you_." She complained.

"It was nothing, but lust." He said back, keeping his lips close to hers. Caroline didn't need his words. She wasn't looking for comfort, she was looking for revenge. Her look remained strict.

"Shut up." She commanded. "I can't remember I allowed you to speak." Her coldness made him smirk, again. He enjoyed every detail of her dark side, and he was ready to follow all her orders. He was hers, and he had to pay for his weakness. He had betrayed her, he had gave in to temptation. Her blue eyes stayed on his arrogant face.  
"Kneel." She ordered again. Klaus didn't make her repeat her words. He knelt in front of her. For the first time, he let someone have control over him. Seeing his cunning smirk, Caroline slapped him in the face with strength. Klaus stared at an imprecise point of the floor for awhile, right before to put his eyes on his wife again. His hands grabbed her legs, he vehemently pulled up her long gown.  
Caroline pushed him away, or at least she tried to reject his passion. Klaus didn't give up. He grabbed her dress again, and he broke it to leave her legs uncovered. When he pulled down her panties, and kissed her wet womanhood, a moan left Caroline's mouth. She took his soft, golden curls in her fingers, and she kept his head down. Klaus licked her, and his tongue penetrated her tight hole. He tasted her, and his hands grabbed her ass. Caroline moaned again and again, until she got tired of Klaus' little games. She wanted to feel him inside of her.  
"Stop." She commanded. He didn't mind her words, at first. "Stop, I said!" She shouted, and she pulled his hair to make him stand up. Klaus passed his wrist against his lips, to clean them from her wetness. His breath was fast, and his pupils were black and large because of the sexual desire. Caroline pushed him against the bed. Klaus took some steps back, as his wife's hands hit his hard chest.  
At first, he tried to get the control back. He struggled against her. His hands touched her slim body, he aggressively got rid of her dress. She did the same. She never let him win. She slapped him, she pushed him away, and she scratched his nude skin while she took off his clothes. Their passion led them to fight in their bed.  
When Klaus put himself on the top of her, Caroline felt his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. She pulled his hair again, making him growl in pain, and the she kicked him in the stomach to put herself on the top. Her right hand surrounded his throat. She forced him to stay quiet, under the weight of her body. They were both breathing fast, but their tiredness didn't keep them from going on with their violent, and sensual dance.  
Caroline lifted up her pelvis, then she slowly sat on Klaus' hard cock. She saw him gasping, and she felt him sinking deep inside of her. Seeing the excited and lost expression of his face was priceless. She started moving on him. She swung like in a sensual and slow dance. When her ass moved, her breasts did the same. Klaus caressed it. He gasped, enjoying the view of his wife's beauty. Men would have killed, just to take his place in that bed. He didn't try again to take control. He stayed still, helping her with her pushes by grabbing her ass.  
Her rhythm became faster and faster. Her hands were on Klaus' chest, she kept him blocked against the bed. He was an unpredictable man. And sometimes making love to him was like making love to a ferocious beast. When she reached the highest level of pleasure, she closed her eyes and she moaned without control. Every muscle of her body became soft, and in that moment of fragility she allowed Klaus to go on the top of her, to give his last pushes and fill her with his seed. They stayed close, linked, until they learnt to breath again. Caroline lay on her husband's naked body, placing her head against his chest. They both kept their eyes open. Klaus caressed the woman's hair, while he stared at the ceiling of the room.

"I hope I'm not pregnant again." She whispered, making him laugh.

"I hope you are." He admitted. Caroline raised her head to look him in the eyes, and give him a gelid glance.

"Klaus." She pronounced his name, admonishing him.

"I'm joking, love. It's a joke." He laughed again. "You can't generate life in hell. Remember?" He reassured her. She remembered it, she was just being paranoid. She put her head on his chest again, to rest. Her mind started thinking about many things. She had just come back to her reign, and she already had to do lots of things. First of all, she had to find all the sluts who had dared to lie in that bad with her husband.

"I miss Rufio. Is he alright?" She remembered of her little dragon.

"He's a big boy, now. You'll see him tomorrow." He had grown up strong, after only three years he was much bigger than his mother.

"Nathan will love him!" Caroline exclaimed, and Klaus smiled.

"I'm sure he will, sweetheart." He kept caressing her waved, blonde her. After awhile he looked for her eyes. He took her chin, and he smiled softly.  
"I love you." He said. She had no idea how much he had missed her. When she had left, a part of him had gone too. Caroline smiled back, and she took his hand to kiss it.

"I love you too, my king." She said. She was still the most sweet girl of them all, no matter what she was capable of. After a whole year of solitude, she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

"Nathan!" Caroline shouted his name, laughing. Her breath was fast, her legs were tired. When little Nathan started running, he was faster than any other kid of his age she had ever seen. He loved escaping from the palace to climb the big rocks by his home. He was reckless and full of energy, just like his parents. Caroline spent most of her time with her three years old son. She loved him more than anything, and she loved seeing him growing older. Klaus felt the same way about him. When he watched him, he saw himself. After he had become a father he had understood the meaning of unconditional love. Klaus and Caroline gave to their little prince anything he asked for. He was spoiled, and sometimes Caroline glimpsed inside of him his father's arrogance. She didn't know if Nathan could love, she didn't know if a demon was capable of feeling something different from hate. Yet, his cunning smiles and his sweet hugs meant the world to her. If the devil itself could feel love, then why a demon couldn't? That was what she kept asking herself. She didn't want to think her son was a ruthless monster. She caught him, while he was trying hard to climb a rock bigger than him.  
"I got you!" She laughed, and she lifted him up to hold him in a hug. Nathan kicked and laughed, until his mother let him go. When his little feet touched the ground again, he tried to run away, but Caroline kept him from going.  
"We've been playing for hours, Nate! Mommy is tired." She knelt to look him in his blue eyes, and her hand fixed his blond hair. He looked all like his father. Nathan seemed to be bothered by Caroline's fingers moving on his head, but Caroline was a perfectionist who couldn't help herself.

"But mommy!" He complained with a sad, little face.

"Look how messy you are. You look like a savage, and not a prince." She kept saying, trying to fix the little black cape he wore around his shoulders. He loved it. He said it made him look like his daddy. "Why don't we go back to the palace, to see what daddy is doing?" She proposed. Nathan immediately nodded. He liked sitting on his father's throne and seeing how the peasants bowed in front of him. Caroline took his little hand, to walk with him toward their home. The guards received them at the main door, two of them opened it to let them in. Nathan watched one of those men and he made a face. He knew nobody could hurt him without getting killed by his father.  
Klaus had just received in the hall of the palace a man who had broken the rules, a peasant who was waiting for his sentence.

"Daddy!" When Nathan burst into the room, running toward his father, Klaus knelt, then he lifted up his little prince. Caroline followed their son with a patient smile on her face.

"Look who's here. Have you been a good boy?" He asked, leaving a kiss on his wife's lips as soon as she reached his side. Nathan nodded, to guarantee him he had behaved.

"He made run for hours." She complained, even tough she wasn't really annoyed by Nathan's vivacity. Klaus laughed.

"You know he's full of energy." He said back. When his eyes got back to the man who was knelt in front of him, he sighed. He was running out of patience. His one was a hard, boring work. He rolled his eyes, then he started thinking about a good punishment. Nathan kept his little arms around his father's neck. "I don't know. I really don't. How do you think I should punish someone who dared to rebel against our guards, Nathan?" He asked for his son's opinion. The little kid thought about it for awhile.

"Put him in the flames!" He shouted with a smirk on his little lips. Klaus laughed again, then he put his strict glance on the guards, while the peasant begged for mercy.

"You heard my son. Burn him. And let him burn for a month." He commanded. The guards obeyed, and they took the prisoner away. Nathan looked satisfied, while Caroline was worried for her son's soul. She sat on her throne, and she waited for her husband to sit by her side. Klaus let Nathan go and play in the room, before to sit next to Caroline.

"You should not let him take part to all the violence. He's just a child." She reminded him. Klaus rolled his eyes, and he took Caroline's hand to kiss it.

"He's a demon." He said back. "You can't pretend he's a normal kid." Caroline shook her head, and she sighed.

"I'm not trying to change who he is. I just..." She looked for the right words to say, but the look in Klaus' eyes was telling her he wasn't giving her the right attention. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She growled.

"What? I was listening to you, love." He said. She hated his arrogance. She pulled back her hand, to not let his lips kiss her skin. Klaus hid a little smirk. He loved seeing how angry she got every time he provoked her.

"Daddy, mommy, look!" Nathan showed up in the hall again, after he had left the room to look for something to play with. He showed them something, but Caroline was too upset to give him any attention. Klaus' eyes stayed on his wife's face. He tried to take her hand again, to make her forgive him. Caroline was as stubborn as Klaus was, it wasn't easy to persuade her.

"I just want him to grow happy. And I'm afraid. I'm afraid one day I'll realize I failed with him, even tough I gave him all my love. Perhaps, sometimes love is not enough." She revealed him all her fears and her doubts. Klaus had always known that someday it would have happened. Someday, she would have questioned herself as a mother.

"It was enough, for me." He reminded her, sinking his eyes in hers. She tried to believe him. "He will always know you are his mother, Caroline. He will love you as much as I do." He kept saying. Caroline liked the idea of owning the hearts of the most terrifying men of them all, _her_ men. She smiled to Klaus. No matter how angry she was, he always managed to make a smile appear on the lips he loved so much. He kissed those lips, he did it slowly, until Caroline turned her face to give her eyes to their son. She saw him holding something in his little hands. It was a bright object, not so big. When she realized she could glimpse her reflection in it, her blood froze in her veins.

"Klaus." She whispered his name. Klaus looked in her same direction, and he saw the mirror's fragment in Nathan's hands.

"Nathan!" He shouted his name, standing on his feet to run toward the kid.

"Don't look at it!" Caroline screamed, running and taking her son in her arms. Klaus took the fragment and he broke it, letting it fall against the floor and stepping on it. Nathan started crying, frightened by his parents' reaction. Caroline's heart beat fast in her chest. She hoped it wasn't the same mirror she had destroyed years before. She hoped her son hadn't watched through it. She hope Nathan was still free from the mirror curse. Klaus was wrathful. He wanted to know _who _had let the mirror end up in Nathan's hands. He wanted to know who he had to punish for that unforgivable sin.  
"No. no. It's impossible. I had destroyed it!" Caroline shouted, keeping her son's head against her chest. Klaus stepped closer, he took the baby away from his mother's arms.

"What did you see?" He asked, shouting. Nathan kept crying in fear. Caroline took him away from Klaus.

"Stop! You're scaring him!" She growled, holding the kid tightly, to protect him from any danger. Klaus walked around the room, he tried to calm down. He knew how hard it was, living with the curse. The mirror haunted you down, until you gave him what he wanted. Once you had watched through it, you were his slave. There was no turning back, nobody could undo the curse. Caroline lulled Nathan gently in her arms. The kid put his thumb in his mouth, while the tears were still on his soft cheeks.

"Nathan... Why don't you tell mommy what you saw in the mirror?" She asked in a whisper. Klaus stopped walking, and he gave his eyes to his son and his wife. He waited to hear Nathan's voice, and time seemed to stop around them. Nathan raised his head to look at his mom. He tried to remember. He had seen something, even tough the image wasn't clear in his mind. He didn't know the meaning of it. He didn't know what was happening around himself.

"I saw a boy... He was sitting on daddy's throne." He revealed. Caroline heart skipped a beat. Klaus' lips were parted. Everything seemed to be so clear, it was terrifying. Nathan had seen himself sitting on his father's throne. Someday, he would have tried to steal what Klaus owned. He would have tried to get all his power. Caroline put her eyes on Klaus. He looked surprised as much as her. They couldn't speak, and they could barely breath. Klaus felt hurt. For the first time in his long life, he didn't know what to do. The fate was forcing him to choose between his own son and his reign. His power was everything to him, yet Nathan was part of him. As he took a step ahead, Caroline took a step back. She was frightened, and she was afraid of what Klaus would have done. The man looked even more surprised.

"Caroline..." He whispered her name.

"Stay back." She commanded. She was just trying to protect her son, and she would have protected him, no matter what.

"You can't be serious. You know I would never hurt my own son!" He growled at her. Caroline kept holding Nathan close to her chest.

"All I know is that someone betrayed us. And whoever he is, he's hiding in this palace." She said. She just wanted to stay alone with her child. At the moment, she was the only one who wasn't a threat to him. She couldn't trust no one, not even Klaus. "Leave us alone." She walked away, and she walked fast until she locked herself in the nursery. Nathan started playing with his toys, and Caroline sat on her armchair, trying hard to hold back the tears. All she had ever wanted was now just a miserable dream. Her family had been destroyed, and nothing would have been the same anymore.

* * *

**Here I am, with another update. I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope the end wasn't too cruel! (I know it was, my bad!)  
Next chapter will be the final one. I must say I can't believe this story is almost over, I will miss it! Truth to be told, I'm still not really sure about Klaus' future intentions. I'll think about it.**

**I didn't win the Klaroline Awards but I'm still happy you nominated me, thank you so much!**

**Check out Nathan's face on my Pinterest account: imstormborn/in-the-arms-of-hell/**

If you want to read another Klaroline dark fic, I'm writing _Oblivion_. It's about ghosts and it's a little bit scarier than In the arms of hell. I can't wait to know what you think about it. :)

**Remember to review. Xx**

**- Ilaria.**


	17. XVII chapter

**In the arms of hell** - _XVII_

Caroline fell asleep on the armchair by her child's little bed. She stayed with Nathan, locked in his room, all night long. When she woke up, she saw her son sleeping. Her neck hurt, even though the armchair was large and comfortable. She remembered all that had happened the day before, and she realized it wasn't just a nightmare. Nathan had watched through the mirror, and he had seen himself sitting on his father's throne, which meant that he would have done anything to steal Klaus' power. Caroline was just trying to protect her son, by keeping him far away from his father. She knew Klaus loved him as much as she did, yet he cared about his position as king of hell, as well. He would have never renounced to rule his reign. His arrogant, wrathful, and pitiless nature would have commanded him to eliminate any threat. And, at the moment, their son was a big one. Caroline knew she couldn't lock Nathan in a room for the rest of his life. She had to take a decision, and she had to face Klaus. But first, she had to find the bastard who had let Nathan take the fragment of mirror. When six years before she had destroyed it, only one person was with her. She knew exactly who to blame. She left the room, and she asked Davina to take care of the little prince while she was gone. The fallen angel did as her queen commanded. Caroline ordered to her loyal group of guards to follow her, and she proudly walked across the dark hallways of the royal palace. When, once she climbed the stairs, she reached Emelaine's chambers, she opened the door and she burst into.

"Take her." She ordered. Her voice was resolute, her gelid face showed no emotions. The guard obeyed. They took the witch, they kept her from making any move. Emelaine looked surprised, and she tried hard to get rid of the guards' gasps.

"What does it mean?" She shouted, looking for an explanation. Caroline had never felt so much hate toward a single person. She would have never imagined a woman so close to her would have been able to betray her, and her family. She walked closer, and she looked her in the eyes. Her glare was gelid, hurt.

"You betrayed me." She spoke in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emelaine growled. Caroline knew it was a lie. The witch always knew anything. Truth to be told, she didn't really care about hearing what the woman had to say. She was the only one who could have given the mirror to Nathan, nobody else knew about its existence. Caroline slapped her in the face.

"Don't you dare lie to your queen." She said back. She didn't feel anything, but hate. Emelaine had destroyed her only chance to live a happy, and long life. She had brought misery to her eternal existence. "You let my son watch through the mirror. You saved a piece of it when I destroyed it, six years ago." She said. Emelaine wasn't going to admit her fault. Perhaps, she didn't have any. She put her clear, gelid eyes on Caroline's face.

"You can't really believe it. I loved your son from the moment I extract him from you. And you're like a daughter to me!" Caroline had no intention to hear her voice. Nobody could take advantage of her naivety, not anymore.

"Take her to her cell. Prepare her for her trial." The queen commanded. She also gave her the honor of a trial, even though they all already knew the sentence would have been rough. The guards took the witch away, while she shouted and fought to free herself from their strong grasps. Caroline got back to her own chambers, where she found Klaus. The man was sitting on the edge of their bed, and he immediately stood up as he saw his wife getting in. Caroline didn't even look at him, she just chose a proper dress of the forthcoming event. "It was Emelaine." She said.

"How can you be so sure about it, love?" He asked.

"I just know it. She will have a trial, and she will suffer." She said. Klaus had no intention to discuss about is wife's decision. Caroline was vengeful, and he would have been glad to give her the revenge she deserved. He looked at her, while she looked for a dress among all the clothes in her wardrobe. She was hiding her pain beneath the wrath. He wasn't able to help her, and he hated it. He could have let his son take all his power. He could have nominated him as the new king, as soon as he would have been old enough to rule. He could have. But he wouldn't have. His love toward Nathan wasn't enough, to make him renounce to all he had. He was a proud, and stubborn man. And sometimes he believed he didn't deserve Caroline's love. He took some steps, and he reached his wife's back.

"She will, my love." He guaranteed her. Emelaine would have suffered a terrible pain. Caroline felt Klaus' breath on her neck, so she turned to look at his face. She met his eyes, and for a moment she felt all her strength fade.

"We lost everything. Didn't we?" She asked in a soft whisper, holding back the tears. She Caressed Klaus' chest, placing her hands on it. Klaus took his time to give her an answer. He shook his head. His pride would have never let him admit his failure.

"No, we didn't. We'll find a way. Somehow, we'll make it through." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and raising his eyebrows, trying to convince Caroline of his words. She shook her head. He was just saying things, to not make her feel sad. She glanced down, unable to believe everything would have turned fine.

"We won't! Our son will try to steal your power. Someday, he will crave your throne." She cried out. "When you said he isn't just a kid, you were right. And my love for him didn't let me see the truth. He's a demon, and he will grow strong, and ruthless. He will do anything, just to get what he'll want." She cried. Even though she dreamt about having a perfect family, in a perfect reign, it was just an illusion. Her son was a demon, and her husband was the devil. She couldn't hope for anything good. Klaus pressed his lips, and he took Caroline's face in his hands to make her calm down.

"Hush now, sweetheart. I won't let anything bad happen to you, or to our child. Do your understand me?" He asked. Caroline nodded. He surrounded her with his arms, and she let him comfort her in a sweet hug. She hid her face against his chest, and she let a few tears stream down her cheeks. They both didn't want to let their son rule. He was too young, and already blinded by his thirst of war and blood. His madness would have grown, as the time would have passed. As Caroline stopped crying, she tried to look strong again. She took some steps back, and she passed a hand against her wet cheeks.

"Get ready for the trial." She said, then she took her dress, and she walked away to take a long bath.

* * *

When the witch's public trial started, Klaus seated on his throne, and Caroline was sitting right next to him. Nathan was quiet in his mother's arms. Everybody stared at the empty seat reserved to the accused. There were no judges, just the king, and the queen. Nobody had the right to decide anything, but them. The hall was crowded, but only the most relevant people in the reign could take part to that kind of events. Marcel was standing on Klaus' left, and Davina was on Caroline's right side.

"Bring the witch in." Klaus commanded to the guards. They immediately accomplished the order. As the door opened, two creatures dressed in strong steel brought Emelaine in. They were not humans, they were monsters who had been created to obey to their master. They didn't know fear, nor mercy. When they chained the woman to her seat, right in front to the king and the queen, everybody lifted up his head to give his eyes to Emelaine. She had been tortured. Blood fell from the side of her mouth.

"I didn't do anything, I'm innocent!" She kept saying, proclaiming her innocence.

"Silence!" Klaus growled at her. He hadn't given her the permission to speak. The woman immediately hushed, but she kept her eyes on the king without glancing down. "You've been accused of betrayal by your queen. You gave a fragment of the cursed mirror to the prince. A mirror that the queen destroyed many years ago, in your presence." Klaus started. "Nobody else could own it, except you. Nobody else could know where to find the mirror itself, except you." He kept saying. In the meantime, Nathan placed his little head against Caroline's chest, and his mother caressed his blond, soft hair. "Speak, now." Klaus gave his permission to the witch.

"I confess I saved a fragment of the mirror that the queen destroyed." She spoke up. Everybody in the room shouted words at her.

"Silence!" Klaus insisted, hitting his fist against the throne. Everyone hushed.

"_But_ I didn't give it to the prince. I swear I didn't. I loved that kid from the moment he was born. I would never hurt him." Caroline rolled her eyes, she kept telling herself the witch was lying, in order to save herself from a tragic end. Klaus stood up, and he pressed his hands one against the other, leaning them to his lips.

"Then, who did it?" He asked, using all the patience he had left. Emelaine shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"She's a liar!" Caroline shouted, and she stood up from her throne. "You can't believe her, Klaus! She destroyed _your_ family! She cursed _your_ son!" She cried out, in rage. Nobody could hurt her family and live. She was wrathful, just like a lioness who fights to protect her cub. She didn't care about all the good things Emelaine had done for her, since the moment she had arrived to the castle in England. She was just a little girl, when the witch had started taking care of her as a daughter. But things had changed, and life was cruel as much as people. Caroline believed Emelaine had betrayed all of them, and she wasn't going to let Klaus forgive her. She was tired of being good.

"Caroline, you know how much I love all of you." Emelaine said, and some tears streamed down her cheeks. Klaus looked at her, and for a moment, he believed her. He had spent centuries of his life with her, and she was his most loyal servants. She had no reason to hurt Nathan. She had helped her king through all his human life, she had helped him finding Caroline. Hearing Klaus' silence, Caroline frowned.

"It's her fault, Klaus!" She shouted at him. The king glanced down, to avoid the witch's look. Deep inside, he knew she was innocent.

"Kill her." He said. The guards grabbed Emelaine's arms, to take her away and cut her head. She was still alive, even though she lived in hell. Just like the queen. She fought, to not let those monsters touch her. Caroline took a breath of relief, and she kept Nathan close to her chest.

"I'm innocent! Let the child speak! Ask him, who gave him the mirror!" She said, but the guards didn't mind any of her words.

"Stop!" Klaus commanded. The guards stopped themselves, and they let Emelaine go. Caroline frowned, again.

"What are you doing?" She asked to her husband. Klaus took Nathan from her arms, and he made him stand on the ground. He bent on his knees, and he looked his son in the eyes. The child looked around himself, staring at all the people in the room. All the eyes were on him. His father put his hands on his little shoulders.

"Nathan. I want you to tell me who gave you the mirror." Klaus whispered to his son. In that moment, Nathan realized it was all up to him. Never before so much perversion and cruelty had touch the innocent soul of a kid. The king was right. He wasn't just a kid, he was demon. The little prince smirked. A cunning, little smile made his full lips curve. He looked again around himself, knowing that he could decree the anyone's death in the room. He tasted the sweetness of power, and he craved for more. He was the only one who knew the truth. He was the only one who knew he had stolen the last fragment mirror left, and he had watched through it many times. He stopped his eyes on Emelaine, and he pointed his little finger against her. Klaus turned toward the witch. He felt no mercy. He didn't doubt his son was telling the truth.

"Behead her! And put her head on a stick, outside the door of the palace." He growled, speaking with hate and rage. Caroline took her son in her arms again, and she heard him laughing. She appeared worried, while looking at him. Day by day, she realized he was no longer the innocent child she had given birth to. But she loved him, and her affection toward him had no boundaries. He was her only son. They all followed the King and the Queen outside, where the guards made Emelaine bent on the ground. All the peasants were watching. As the blade of the ax cut the witch's head, the blood sported out from her neck. Nathan laughed, held by his mother's arms. The kid watched the scene, and he pointed his finger at the head of the woman who had taken him out of her mother's womb. He felt no sorrow, he felt just a deep joy and excitement. He was blood thirsty. Caroline saw him, while he enjoyed himself so much. She held back the tears, and she left him in Klaus' arms, to walk away. Klaus saw his wife running away from her son, she was horrified by her kid's cruelty.

"Where is mommy going?" Nathan asked.

"Your mother is tired. I bet she's going to sleep." Klaus said back. He took care of Nathan during the day. He let Caroline rest. They played with swords, even though his son was too small to hold a real blade. Klaus had taught him how to ride horses, and how to fight. Caroline, on the other hand, had made sure he learnt walking, and speaking. When, tired, Klaus sat on one of the big rocks of the cliff, outside the palace, Nathan sat by his side.

"Did I make mommy angry?" The little boy asked. Klaus put his eyes on him, and he frowned.

"Why do you think that?" He asked back, while the cloudy, and red sky above them got darker. The night was coming. Nathan thought about his answer, then he shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. He was upset. Usually, he spent most of his time with Caroline. She was his mother, and also his best friend. They played together, and Caroline knew how to make him happy. She remembered her childhood very well, she was still young. Sometimes, Klaus could still glimpse in her the little girl he had raised. Seeing his son like that, he looked him in the eyes. They were blue, and so similar to his own eyes.

"Nathan, you are loved." He whispered. Klaus had been thinking about the future. If what the kid had seen in the mirror was true, then soon he would have started hating his own father so much, he would have forgotten every moment of peace they had spent together. He would have craved his power so much, that he would have started a war. The idea hurt Klaus, like anything else. "No matter what will happen. Your mother and I will always love you." He kept saying. He wasn't a merciful man, but the love he felt for his son would have let him forgive him, no matter what. Nathan rubbed his eyes.

"I'm hungry." He murmured, then he yawned. Klaus smiled, and he stood up, extending his hand toward the kid.

"Let's go home. It's dinner time." Nathan stood on his feet, then he grabbed his father's hand to walk with him toward the palace. When Davina informed Klaus that Caroline was still locked in her chambers, Klaus ordered her to feed Nathan, and put him to sleep. He walked across the hallways, until he got in front to the closed door of his bedroom. "Sweetheart, it's me. Open the door." He murmured. Caroline heard his voice from inside. She sighed, and after a while she let him in. Klaus shut the door behind him. Caroline sat on the bed again. Her face was pale, and her expression was sad. "What's going on?" Klaus asked, walking closer to his spouse. He stood in front of her, and he took her face in his hands. Caroline was forced to glance up, and meet his eyes.

"I'm an awful mother." She murmured.

"You're not. You did nothing wrong, love." He tried to comfort her.

"But I'm going to do something terrible." She admitted in a cold tone of voice. Klaus knelt on the floor of the room, to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me. Speak to me." He tried to gain her trust. Caroline looked for the right words. They all made her sound like a terrible person, and a heartless mother.

"Our son can't stay here." She murmured, and Klaus remained silent. "I don't want him to stay in hell anymore." She kept saying. For a moment, Klaus thought it was just one of her whims. He took her hands, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline pulled back her hands, and she spoke before he could say anything. "He will leave this place tonight. And you will make him forget about this. About us, and the mirror. He will grow in a happy home, among human people. He will never know the truth." She proclaimed her decision. Klaus stood up, and he started walking around, thinking about another solution.

"We won't abandon him." He said, stopping to point his finger against her. Caroline glanced down. It was exactly what she was doing, abandoning her child. Her mother had done the same thing with her, and she had sworn to herself she would have never made the same mistake. But things had changed, and she had to take a decision.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Klaus." She said. Her husband couldn't understand.

"Do you expect me to agree with your insanity? You're hallucinating!" He shouted at her, making her tremble.

"I'm doing it to preserve our family! Soon Nathan will crave your throne, and the two of you will start an endless battle. I'm not going to stay here, while you try to destroy each other, father against son! I wanted a family, and now a realize mine was just a stupid dream. Perhaps, I will never find my happiness. But I will not take away from Nathan the chance to find his own." She cried out. For a moment, Klaus tried to understand her point. A part of him knew she was right, yet it was too hard to let his son go. His selfishness didn't let him imagine a life without him.

"How can you be so selfless?" He growled at her. Caroline glanced down, again.

"Perhaps, it's because I love our son too much." She admitted. Klaus sighed, and he walked toward her to sit by her side. For a moment, he stared at the floor, without thinking.

"If you let him go now, nothing will be the same again. If you make him forget, he will not recognize you as his mother again. Probably he will hate us both, for the rest of his eternal life." He said. Caroline nodded. She had already thought about all the consequences. She was ready to face every single one of them. She turned, to look her husband in the eyes.

"I know." She said. Klaus nodded softly. If the woman he loved was sure about her decision, he couldn't keep her from doing what she wanted. They waited in silence. After a few hours, they got out of their chambers to reach their son's room. The child was sleeping, and he looked so peaceful and harmless, that Caroline felt guilty. Klaus helped her taking Nathan in her arms. She cuddled him and she lulled him, just like she used to do when he was a small infant. Klaus caressed his son's soft hair. For a moment, they both stared at him, while he slept. Caroline held back the tears, then she looked at Klaus, waiting for him to bring them all on earth.

"Close your eyes, love." He said in a whisper. Caroline did as he commanded. She closed her eyes, and in a while she felt a cold breeze touching her skin. She heard the noises of the night, and when she opened her eyes again she saw the village. Everything was exactly as she remembered. Nothing had changed, nothing except her. Klaus wore his black hood, and he made sure nobody was walking across those empty streets.

"We must be quick." He said. Caroline nodded, and she protected Nathan from the wind by keeping him close to her. She knew exactly where she had to go. She walked fast among the darkness, and Klaus followed her, until they reached the wooden door of a little house. It was Katherine's grocery store. Caroline knocked at the door, and she waited outside. When Katherine heard the noise coming from downstairs, she got out of her bedroom and she looked out of the little window by the door. As she saw her friend's face, the blood froze in her veins.

"Caroline! Oh my God!" She said in a loud whisper. She tried hard to keep herself from screaming. She couldn't wake up the entire family. When her eyes saw Klaus standing behind Caroline, she felt the fear in her body. Her friend was holding a sleeping little boy, and everything was so confusing.

"Katherine." Caroline smiled, taking a breath of relief.

"Come in. It's cold outside." She showed them the way in. Caroline and Klaus stepped in.

"You disappeared without saying a word! I thought you were dead." Katherine revealed her. She was so happy to see her, and to know she was alright. "And six years later you show up at my door. What the hell happened to you?" She asked. Caroline smiled again. A sad smile that made her full lips curve softly.

"If I told you, you would never believe me." The blonde girl said. When her eyes stopped on her son, she remembered why she was there. "I need you, Katherine." She whispered. Katherine nodded, ready to listen. "I need you to take care of my son." Caroline revealed her. Katherine slightly parted her lips, and she looked at the blond child that Caroline was holding. Then, her eyes stopped on Klaus. She presumed it was his son too. "You are the only one I can trust. Please." Caroline begged her, while the tears streamed down her cheeks. Katherine didn't know what to say. "We can't keep him with us anymore. I just want him to be happy." She cried. Katherine nodded, and she passed her fingers on her wet cheeks.

"He's a beautiful child. What is his name?" She asked with a little smile on her face.

"Nathan." Caroline said back, without keeping herself from silently crying. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders, to give her strength. He couldn't accept the fact that he was giving his own son to somebody else. Still, he respected Caroline's will, and he knew they were doing the right thing.

"We need to go, love." He whispered to her. She nodded, and she left her child in another woman's arms. Katherine carefully took him, and she brought him close to her chest. Caroline had never done anything so hard before, and it was breaking her in pieces.

"He's different, Katherine. Promise me you will never make him feel that way. Promise me you will love him as a mother." She begged her. Katherine looked her in the eyes, and nodded.

"He will be safe, and loved." She guaranteed her. Caroline's tears were tears of sadness and joy. When she gave her eyes to Klaus, her husband, he took a step ahead, and Katherine took a step back, in fear. He got closer again, until his put his hand on his son's forehead. It was time to make him forget. Klaus got inside his mind, he watched through it, and he saw how much anger and cruelty was hidden in the deepest side of it. He took away all his memories, while his eyes were closed and his lips whispered fast words of an ancient language. It was Aramaic. He stayed inside of his mind, until every little memory faded. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the child sleeping, and a single tear streamed down his cheek while he caressed his face. Caroline stepped closer, and she left a kiss on her son's forehead. A kiss, to say goodbye.

"Katherine, it's late night, what are you..." A man's voice came from the stairs. A tall, good looking guy was standing there. Klaus stared at him for a little while. He looked at the man who would have raised his son, the man that Nathan would have called _father_.

"Come here, Stefan. Look." Katherine turned toward her husband, and she smiled, ready to show him the new member of their family. They already had a daughter, the little Nadia. She was five years old, and she was older than Nathan, who was only three. When her eyes looked for Caroline and Klaus again, she saw nothing but emptiness. They were gone. They had faded, like dark smoke in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Klaus had taken Caroline away, before the pain became too deep and strong for both of them. She found herself in her chambers, again. The air was thick, there was no doubt they were in hell. She looked around herself, while her eyes were still wet because all the tears she had cried. She felt broken, and it was like a part of her was gone. She had abandoned her son. The baby that had grown in her womb for months, and that she had seen growing older day by day, was no longer with her. It was like she was living a nightmare. She felt empty, because she knew that nothing would have been the same again. Klaus was suffering the same pain, even though his priority was Caroline. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted to make her feel whole again. He had loved Nathan, and he still loved him, but he had someone to care about, and it was Caroline. His duty as husband and lover, took his mind from the pain. He walked closer, and he surrounded his wife's waist with his arms.

"Breathe." He whispered. Caroline felt herself swallowed by the unbearable silence of the chambers, and even breathing seemed to be the hardest thing. She turned to look Klaus in the eyes, and she placed her hands on his chest.

"We don't have anything anymore." She murmured. Losing a child felt like losing the whole world. Klaus shook his head, and he took Caroline's face in his hands. He looked into her blue, deep eyes, and she allowed him to see her naked soul. He saw in her the same light he used to see before it all started. Even though the light was feeble, she was still his Caroline, and she was still able to start over.

"We still have each other." He said back. Somehow, he promised her she would have forgotten all the pain. They just had to put the pieces back together. She sighed softly, and she nodded. They still had each other. She closed her eyes, while Klaus got closer to her lips. She felt his breath on her skin, and her mind begged for a kiss. A kiss that he gave her, by touching her lips softly. A kiss that tried to heal her wounds.

* * *

**I don't know how to thank every single one of you. You're seriously amazing, and you have no idea how grateful I am for being part of this beautiful fandom. So thanks to who reviewed, supported, faved and followed my story through the whole summer. Thank you!  
It has been a wonderful journey, and it's all because of you. :)**

**Remember I'm writing another Klaroline dark fiction called "Oblivion". If you haven't read it already, do it right now! **

**Don't forget to let me know all your thoughts about this final chapter. Review! Xx**

**- Ilaria. **


End file.
